Naruto The Devil Caller
by Chillman22
Summary: What would happen if Naruto's ancestor was Ryoko and Tenchi. The Juraian blood in their daughter stops her from having the same powers as her mother, but centuries later on Naruto's world something awakened and it's got a like Ryoko. Oh don't worry, Hinata & Ino will still be trained by Naruto, then I'll pair them up on the Shippuden Saga. Up For Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**I figured, I may as well give my Naruto Tenchi Muyo Crossover Challenge ago, I've had the idea rattling around my brain for sometime now and I felt my head would pop not writing this Chapter, maybe it'll give you guys some ideas, I just re-uploaded it and got rid of the computer coding rubbish, I think it had(s) because I wrote the chapter on copy and paste, hopefully it's not on my chapter now, if it's still comes up I ask someone take over and write it in my place please. ^^**

Naruto The Devil Caller  
Chapter 1  
A Devil comes calling

Naruto was always a happy-go-lucky kinda child, oh yes he enjoys Pranks like any other true Uzumaki, as well as Ramen, but at this moment all he could do was sit and look down at his motionless teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, having senbons stuck in him by blocking them from Naruto, protecting Naruto with his body without understanding why his body moved on it's own.

Before Sasuke's "death" he admitted to Naruto about his promise not to die before killing his brother.

Naruto, never feeling the lose of someone, until now, he didn't know what to feel, the only feeling of losing a friend at this moment was slowly building up, that is until someones emotionless voice cuts through his heart making him realize what is happening.

"Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle?"

As the fake hunter-ninja moves backwards towards the ice mirrors from behind, the fake hunter-nin says "This is what it means to be a true ninja."

As the hunter-nin was "melting" into the ice mirror, Naruto, with his back towards the enemy, lowly and with bottled up fury says " _Shut up!_ "

While laying the "dead" body of his teammate, Naruto stutters out towards the body "I-I-I hated you too, Sasuke, and yet."

Slowly, something was building up, building from around Naruto, but Naruto wasn't paying attention to what was happening around him or to him, steam was circling around him, then he speaks to the hunter-nin, still in the same low, bottled up anger " _You'll pay for this!_ "

Suddenly, the steam was pushed out and away from Naruto and once the steam cleared in it's place was red chaotic energy swirling around him, full of anger, rage, fury and **HATRED.**

As this was happening Naruto was crouched over Sasuke's body, his appearance becoming wilder and animistic, his voice changing to a more demonic nature " **I'm gonna kill you!** " Looking up you could see his eyes color turned a blood red with a black slit for a pupil, his whisker-marks on his cheeks getting more pronounced.

* * *

 **The Devil Caller**

* * *

Naruto's mindscape

But on the inside something was stirring awake, the only thing was it wasn't the Kyuubi, this was something that was passed down in Naruto's bloodstream from his mother's side of the family, but no one knew about it, not even the Sage of the Six Paths, Hagoromo.

* * *

A bit of a history lesson here (well my version anyway) ;P

You see the Sage of the Six Paths married two women, no one knew their names, but one gave birth to Indra, his eldest son and the second gave birth to his youngest son, Ashura.

But not even Ashura's mother knew about her bloodline, being the great granddaughter of both Tenchi Masaki and Ryoko Hakubi, later named Ryoko Hakubi Masaki.

You see their child also wanted to have adventures in outer space, so Tenchi thought, with Ryoko agreeing with him, since it was the child she loves of the man she loves, since giving birth to their daughter, through the pain of childbirth, she realized there and then she couldn't have loved a more precious thing in the whole universe with Tenchi.

With the help of Washu and her sister wives, (cos lets face it they all love Tenchi, though I think Washu just wants to use Tenchi as a guinea-pig and tease) but mostly Washu, Ryo-ohki now had a third sister, who was just as lovable as her sisters, became Ryoko's daughter's one and only ship.

Even though she doesn't have her mothers powers because of the Juraian blood keeping it at bay, she didn't care as long as she had her mothers hair color and style, she was quite happy.

The whole family of the Masaki, since the girls are married to him, went to GXP to see her off, where she'll be working with other GP Officers, to not only have an adventure, but to some extent, stay safe.

Every often she visit's her family, then goes of again, but in the middle of her 35 years, something happened, after constantly fighting pirates, one after the other (like in Tenchi Muyo GXP), her little Cabbit ship was shot down, drifting in space, the pirates left her and her ship, since all they wanted was the credit for taking down a GP officer as dedicated as her.

Her little Cabbit had enough energy to escape the outer shell explosion and escaped the pirates undetected, as well as scanning nearby habitable planets and found the closes one before she succumbs to her hibernation sleep to not only fix herself but to save her friend, the little cabbit ship pushed herself towards the planet to not only sleep but to get help for her friend.

Before sleep finally claims the little Cabbit it pushed Ryoko's daughter on land, she has a few cuts and bruises, but other than that she was fine, the Cabbit ship mode however slipped into hibernation, as well as slipped into the sea not to be seen for a long while.

You see during the attack the signal of the little Cabbit ship was lost because of the damage it took, not to mention bouncing around space for who knows how long, means that they could be anywhere.

But it just so happens someone found Ryoko's daughter and nursed her back to health, where she ends up falling in love and like her great great grandfather, Yosho, she just forgot to get in touch, not for a lack of trying mind you, but her little Cabbit was still hibernating and because of her hibernating Washu couldn't find her.

With no way of getting in touch of her family or Washu, she had no choice but to settle down on the planet she landed on.

* * *

 **The Devil Caller**

* * *

End history

Naruto didn't know or realized the changes happening to him, the senbon being forced out of their places in his body, his body healing at an accelerated rate, then it started, first he started getting taller, his muscles became leaner, not bulging but looking as though he was built for both speed and strength, his ninja sandals ripping at the seams, his trousers looking like tight shorts, his orange jumpsuits zip breaking from the strain, the back of his jumpsuits seam ripped down the middle, his undershirt tight enough that it looks like it would tear at the slights twitch. (Think Goku Super Saiyan God red, thin but muscular)

His height came to 193.7cm (6.3 foot) he even looks older as well, he looks to be 17-20 years of age.

But that wasn't the strange part, his hair started to grow out and slightly down his back in spikes with two bangs on the side of his face (think Ryoko's hair style but blond)

His ears became elf like (Ryoko's ears), his face lost the baby fat and became sharp like his dad's (we all know it's Minato) his eyes changed from blood red like Kyuubi's to yellow and cat like. (think Ryoko when her eyes glowed on the water tower)

Not only that but the evil red chakra slowly started to vanish, as though something was draining it, until it stopped.

Haku's POV

Everything stopped there was no sound, excepted for Kakashi and Zabuza on the other side of the bridge, the masked ninja was shocked, but quickly came out of it, seeing as Naruto was still angry, trying to throw senbon at him to stop him, Naruto just leans forward, as though he was going to run or jump forward, not knowing what Naruto was thinking the hunter-ninja was caught off guard when Naruto just seemed to flicker from sight.

Punching though the hunter-ninja's mirror, Haku tries using one of the shards from the ice to get behind him, with four senbons between the knuckles and thumb, but Naruto dodges be flickering again, all the while Haku's thinking " _What's going on, he's not using Chakra, otherwise I would sense it, so it's not a shunshin technique, but then what?_ "

Haku tries to run back into another ice mirror, but before Haku could get there, Naruto grabbed a hold of Haku's arm, drags Haku back to face him and punches Haku in the masked face, sending Haku through one of the mirror's shattering it to pieces and like dominoes all the other mirrors shattered as well.

Naruto's POV

Naruto's punch wasn't as powerful as he wanted it to be, his power hasn't stabilized yet and he didn't care at the moment, all he wanted to do was avenge his fallen teammate and friend, as Naruto sees his enemy getting up, he gets ready to run at the hunter nin to end it, as he runs, not realizing he was floating off the ground towards the fake hunter nin, he readies another punch.

Normal POV

As Naruto was about to punch, the hunter nin's mask had a crack straight down the middle, as Naruto got closer the mask fell slowly, as if time was in slow-motion, Naruto was half-way to the hunter nin, getting closer, the first half was almost gone, the second half was soon to follow.

Naruto was just a few feet away, just as he was moving his fist towards his opponent's face, he stopped, breathing hard letting his anger go seeing the face behind the mask.

Naruto's eyes stopped glowing and instead they were yellow like a cats eyes, seeing the person behind the hunter mask, Naruto couldn't believe it, it was the person he met in the forest, it was Haku.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **And that is the first chapter, I hoped you all liked it, if you want feel free to do your own version, it could be what I've done with the Wave Arc or the other Arcs it's your choice, Also please tell me if you want me to make Haku a boy or a girl, also if you want Naruto and Haku to be together, not as a boy mind you, I'm not against that, I'm just not a fan of Yaoi, but if there were gender-bending then I'll give it a go. ^^**

 **I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad to hear everyone likes my story so far, if my new chapter gets the same-thing as my first chapter just know I'll be sorting it out so there's no need to worry about telling me, I'll be checking them on the normal one, then if anything needs fixing I'll sort it out. ^^**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 2

The Devil's Rage.

Naruto was speechless, he didn't know what to say, there standing in front of him was Haku, the guy he met in the forest who, back in the forest had the same type of eyes Naruto has, but now, they look dead, after Haku's defeat his eyes look lifeless as though he's got nothing left to live for.

"W-Why?!"

Were the first words Naruto spoke, it didn't even register to him that his voice got deeper or that he was taller than Haku, as he stands straight, puts down his fist, though he was still on guard, he couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed, looking at the one person who knew of the same pain as himself, yes people ignored Naruto and whispered about him with distrust, the only good thing is no-one tried to hurt him physically, but even mental pain hurts, if it wasn't for the people in his life, he would've gone crazy, Hokage ji-chan, Teuchi ji-chan, Ayame Nee-chan and Iruka-Sensei, those few people believe in him and slowly others started to believe in him too.

Now here he was, facing another person he thought, not only believed in him, but inspired him to protect those that are precious to him, angry at not only Haku for making feel lied to, but angry at himself for opening up.

Not understanding why Haku would do such a thing to him, he needed to find out, so with great strength of will not to punch Haku but to get answers from him, Naruto asked the question "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU?!"

Feeling the hurt in Naruto's voice Haku just stood there not moving, letting Naruto finish "YOU INSPIRED ME, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND, so why, why would you hurt my friend like this?!" Going strong, Naruto finished out of steam and in sadness.

Haku standing there, speaks for the first time in a monotone voice "Kill me."

Taken by surprise Naruto was shocked, "W-What?!" Not sure if Haku actually said what he thought he heard, he waited for clarity.

Haku, understanding Naruto's shock, Replied "Kill me, I failed my master, I failed Zabuza-sama."

Still looking at Naruto Haku finishes by saying "I'm nothing but a broken tool, Zabuza-sama wouldn't want a tool that has been defeated."

Naruto, still shocked, could only ask one thing "What are you talking about, you're not a tool your a person, a human being?!"

Haku smiles slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes, he continues speaking "I was saved by Zabuza-sama."

Surprise took Naruto's face, he remembers their conversation in the forest, how Haku was collecting herbs for his precious person, he had no idea it was Zabuza, wanting to find out more, Naruto presses on, "What do you mean, how did Zabuza save you!?"

Continuing, Haku carried on in his monotone voice, "Have you heard of the bloodline purge in Kiri?"

Not sure where this was going Naruto remand silent and continued to listen "The Mizukage start to kill people with bloodlines, women, children, whole families were killed."

Horror took Naruto's face now, a leader of one of the hidden villages was killing innocent people without reason, still in shock but still listening, he let Haku continue.

"Luckily my mother managed to hide her bloodline and married my father, we were living peacefully, then when I was a child my bloodline awakened, I found out I could make and control ice with my Chakra, I showed my mother, I thought she would be happy and pleased, but it turned out she was scared, she hit me and told me never to do that ever again, not understanding why, I agreed, first I thought my mother was scared of me, but it turned out it was the opposite, she was scared for me, it didn't make a difference however, my father saw what I did, then and there he didn't see me as his child anymore, but a monster, a demon, so he rounded a few people who were apart of the "purge" in order to kill my mother and myself, they killed my mother and was moving on to me, terrified and not knowing what to do I lost control of my bloodline and killed all of the people who killed my mother, including my father."

Finishing there to let Naruto process everything, Haku couldn't read Naruto's face.

Naruto's face looked as if it was made of stone, but inside his mind was the same thing as his name means, it was a Maelstrom, he was processing everything, he didn't know how to feel, but he fought through them to listen to what Haku has to say.

Haku saw Naruto nod his head to continue, "I spent a few months on the streets scrounging for food in bins, one day I was on a bridge hugging my knees, trying to keep warm, that's when Zabuza-sama saved me, he as walking past me, he looked down and saw me, I don't why he saved me, Zabuza-sama gave my life meaning, I promised him and myself that I would protect and be Zabuza-sama's tool, to give my life for him."

Now seeing things clearly, Naruto feels Zabuza was trying something, since Zabuza saved Haku, Naruto felt there was something more.

"Which is why I want you to kill me, I've been defeated, I am no longer the perfect tool for Zabuza-sama, please end my life."

Naruto, realizing what Haku wanted of him, reached into his pouch, that was on it's last leg, seeing as Naruto was bigger, but he managed to get a Kunai from his pouch and about to use the ring side of the Kunai, without Haku noticing, wanting to knock Haku out instead of killing him.

But suddenly, Haku stiffened, with wide eyes, "Looks like I still have my uses after all." looking down the bridge to where Kakashi and Zabuza were battling.

Haku then uses some water to make a small ice mirror and vanished into it.

Naruto looks around trying to find Haku, he hear loud crackling, but not knowing whats happening, his body flickered on it's own, getting in front of not only Zabuza but Haku as well, seeing Kakashi coming towards him, looking as though he was moving in slow-motion.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw someone, who looks like his Sensei Minato, but with whiskers and longer hair, was suddenly in front of his Assassination technique, the Raikiri, his own self-created technique, unable to change the trajectory or stop his forward motion in time, he didn't know what to do.

On instinct, Naruto lifts his hand up and just as Kakashi's lightning covered hand was about to pierce his chest, Naruto grabs hold of Kakashi's wrist, stopping Kakashi from putting his hand through Naruto's chest.

When the unknown person grab his wrist and holding it in place, Kakashi was still moving forward, but instead of the unknown person moving or budging and inch, Kakashi's left shoulder hit into the person while his right just stopped near his Raikiri, to Kakashi it felt like he ran into a mountain, of course it didn't do any damage or anything, being a Jounin and all, but it did make Kakashi's head spin a little, after all he wasn't expecting to be stopped out of the blue, but he was glad for it, not only for stopping him, but for possibly, saving an innocent life.

Naruto was shocked, not in the joking or literal term, considering he's holding a lightning covered hand, yet he can't feel it, I mean he can but it feels like one of those hand buzzers that shake things up a bit.

Having enough the lightning died down and Naruto lets go, Kakashi was wondering what was going on decided to ask the question on everyones mind, minus Sakura, who was guarding Tazuna and couldn't see through the mist, "Who are you and why did you interfere in shinobi matters?"

Not understanding what Kakashi-sensei was talking about, Naruto asked in confusion "What are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei, it's me, Naruto!?"

Hearing the same exuberant, but in a deeper voice, Kakashi and Zabuza, were shocked, here, standing in front of them was the suppose to be the same loud, hyperactive knuckle headed ninja Kakashi was just telling Zabuza about, at a height of 4.7ft shortest of his age group, to a now 6.3ft and a body of a highly trained gymnastic that was built for speed, strength and endurance.

Putting about asking Naruto whats happened to his body aside, Kakashi asks the question that needs to be asked, "Why did you stop me from finishing Zabuza off, Naruto." The lazy teacher was put aside for the time being and in his place was the ANBU commander.

Naruto, unperturbed by Kakashi's personality switch, answered like it was talking about the weather in a lazy fashion, "Why not, I realized they weren't the problem, but the guy who hired them."

The mist started to clear, everyone could see what was happening, even Sakura and Tazuna, both wondering who the tall, blond person was.

Not understanding what Naruto was talking about, before Kakashi, Zabuza or Haku could ask what he means, Naruto looked down the other side of the uncompleted bridge, following Naruto's line of sight, they saw a group of armed thugs, with evil smirks and smiles, with a short, little pig-type of a man with a cast on his arm, looking quite pleased with himself as though he were the "bigger" man.

"Well Zabuza, looks like you failed the second time, I don't mind though, I thought to myself, forget it, he failed the first time, how will the second time be any different, then I realized, forget paying him and the little son of a bitch, that broke my arm, with him, just kill them all when they're tired and take the bounty, it saves me money and my army here are cheaper than you."

Zabuza wide eyed and feeling rage like never before, couldn't believe this little fucking pig, he was going to sale them all, including Kakashi and his team, down the river.

Before Zabuza could do or say anything there was tiny little balls of light the size of fireflies moving around and stopped in the middle of the air, not moving at all, as though time stood still for the light, then they hear Naruto begin to speak it was quite, but everyone heard it, "So, what your saying is that Zabuza and Haku mean nothing to you, does that mean your contract with them has been terminated?"

Not caring about the little "lightshow" or seeing that he was being threatened, Gatou, in his "I'm more powerful than you, because I got more men than you" attitude, mealy exclaimed with a sinister smirk, " So what if I terminated the contract, it's not my fault they couldn't do the job I paid them for!"

One of the little light popped, Naruto, feeling his blood boil, with his head down, started to chuckle quietly, not realizing the "Ryoko-side" of him was coming out. You see, at the moment Naruto's body and mind are unstable because of his sudden change, right now his psyche is switching between his own and Ryoko's.

Lifting his hand, palm up, in the air, suddenly all the little lights flew into Naruto's open palm, making a ball in his hand, clenching his hand around the ball, like a handle, with a quick "snap-hiss" sound, the ball changed to a long sword of light without a handle in Naruto's hand, but was still held in place.

Naruto started walking towards Gatou and his band of mercenaries, then he leaned forward and before everyones eyes he flickered out of place.

Then came yells of pain and surprise in the middle of the mercs, with Naruto laughing his head off with his light sword in the air, he vanished again, one man tried to stab through another just to get to Naruto, but the strangest thing happened, Naruto somehow, phased through the man that was stabbed out his back, with nothing happening to the stabbed man, no opening or anything.

Scaring the other bloke and everyone who saw it, Naruto continued with killing the merc's, ether by slicing them, sending small blasts of energy or blowing them away with a punch, Kakashi thought Naruto's punches now resemble Tsunade's punches.

It was like Naruto was dancing, he was graceful and deadly, as though he's been doing it all his life, to everybody, Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, Sakura and Tazuna, it was like watching a dancer in a waltz, but with no partner, though admittedly Sakura and Tazuna were a bit green, of the cauterized body parts flying, but Naruto's skills and style out weighed them throwing up.

Getting all of them, Naruto was facing Gatou, seeing him cowering like the little pig that he was.

Naruto, no light sword, placed his hands on the floor, looking at Gatou with an evil mischievous face, not realizing what he was saying to Gatou, as little wisps of smoke with glowing lights in them moved about as though they got minds of their own and Naruto was moving them around, "Now little man, you're gonna see why people will call me, Naruto The Devil Caller."

Thinking to himself, " _Where did that come from?_ " shrugging it off as something not important, but for some reason liking the name, Naruto stood straight, one hand in the air the other on his hip, smiling with hidden hate, the wisps came together and formed a monster looking creature (for reference watch "Tenchi Muyo - 04 - Mihoshi Falls to the Land of Stars HD" on youtube)

The creature looks forward to see Gatou scared shitless, Naruto behind it smirks and says to the creature "Go ahead and eat the little pig, he should taste like pork."

The creature looks towards Naruto, feeling the power within Naruto, not only did it sense Ryoko's type of power washing off of Naruto, but could also feel enormous power, dark evil, full of bloodlust and rage, greater than anything it felt before.

Being scared of that power, on top of Naruto's own power, the creature nodded with out a attacking Naruto and devoured the evil little screaming man whole, considering Gatou was small it was easy.

Smiling in satisfaction, Naruto dismissed the entity and with out question, it did as ordered and vanished.

Turning around and looking at everyone, Inari and the villages arrived when Naruto summoned the monster, all Naruto did was smile at them all and before anyone could say anything, Naruto fell forward unconscious.

 **To be Continued.**

 **I hoped everyone enjoyed that one and as you can tell unlike Ryoko, who needs one gem in her right wrist to summon a monster and another gem in her left to control them, Naruto can do both without gems, because he's actually a half human, which has no limits like Ryoko and her gems and because of the Kyuubi inside Naruto the monsters are scared to go against him.**

 **When I post this, I'll look over it to correct everything.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Tenchi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is when Naruto wakes up, so get ready. ^^**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 3

The devil Has risen.

Naruto was laying in bed, hardly moving, you wouldn't know that at this very moment he'd just finished learning about Ryoko and the fact that she was or is his ancestor, he'd learned that because of his human half he doesn't have to worry about powering his attacks with the gems.

He also learned the location of the ships egg his ancestor came in is and because of Ryoko's power he didn't have to worry about being crushed by the sea's pressure and retrieve the egg, hoping the little Cabbit inside the egg will except him because of Ryoko's powers, he'll worry about that when the time comes.

Soon after Naruto starts to twitch, his now yellow eyes start to open, slowly sitting up he turns over and puts his hands on the bed and stretches like a cat. (or in this case fox)

Once done stretching he gets up fully and looks in the full wardrobe that has a mirror attachment on it, seeing the difference and being told about them are two different things (we all know he resembles Goku in super saiyan god red, with Ryoko's hair style, ears and eye color, so we don't need to go into details about that)

Admiring himself of his changes, again Naruto feels he just can't help himself, with his foxy, playful grin, he chuckles a little and says to himself "Right, you are one handsome demon-fox!" and winks to himself in the mirror, shaking his head a bit Naruto says out loud, but not enough for the others to hear, "What am I saying, the village people back home would hang me if I said that."

Thinking some more while hovering in the air, with his arms behind his head and one leg over the other, Naruto shrugs it off and says "Ah what the hell, not my fault people see me as the fox back home."

He then sits up straight with a huff, crosses his legs and claps both hands on each knee, "Well if they try anything they'll deal with not only Konoha's Prankster King from Hell, but also Naruto The Devil Caller."

Naruto then starts chuckling to himself, which the turns into a full blown "evil" laugh. (think how Ryoko sometimes starts laughing)

After getting over his laughing fit, he stands up on the floor, finished with hovering, for the time being, and looks at himself again and noticed one thing.

"I'm gonna need a new wardrobe, not only now, but back home as well." He finishes with a sweat-drop.

Seeing as he was only in a pair of boxes, that fit just about right, hoping no-one at Tazuna's mind if he borrows some clothes, at lest until he gets some more from the Wave Village.

He pulls out a pair of civilian trousers, a white tank top and some sandals.

Think that they'll have to do for now, he sinks himself through the floor, nearly scaring everyone in the room half to death, there was Tazuna, looking at his Sake and back towards Naruto, Inari thought that ghosting thing was awesome, Kakashi was wide eyed, yet not knowing how to coup with one of his students somehow "ghosting" through walls and just want back to his book, Sakura looked like she couldn't get her head around it, it was like her brain was overheating like a computer, moving on while Sakura reboots, Sasuke is currently napping on a chair, he was still pretty warned out, even now so he missed it.

Tsunami just came into the living room from the kitchen so she missed Naruto's entrance, a good thing too, she would've used her frying pan to hit him over the head with for scaring her and saw Naruto standing in front of her with his back turned, "Oh Naruto, I see your up and about, I hope you're feeling hungry, because now that Gatou's gone the village is slowly getting better."

Naruto suddenly hears his stomach groan, though everyone heard it, it even woke Sasuke up, thinking it was a wild animal trying to get in.

With a red face, Naruto scratches the back of his head in embarrassment and simply nods, not wanting to sound embarrassed after that.

Tsunami just smiled, thinking even though he was older now, it was still cute to see him embarrassed and just want back to the kitchen to get the hero of wave some food.

While Tsunami does that, Naruto thought it would be a good time to explain his sudden growth-spurt and new powers, not like anyone can do anything about them, heck the good thing is his powers by rights are a bloodline so why not give some things away.

He explained all of his ancestral powers, while slowly floating in the air again with his arms behind his head and one leg over the other, not caring about the shocked looks from both Sakura and Sasuke, but awed looks from Tazuna and Inari, though Inari was more vocal by exclaiming excitably "Naruto-nii-chan is so cool!"

Getting a slight chuckle from Naruto with his fox saying with pride and amusement "And don't you forget it!"

Which pretty much tells everyone that no matter what, even though Naruto has this Ryoko woman's powers and some of her personality, Naruto will still be Naruto.

Naruto suddenly thought of something and says to everyone "Oh yeah, after I've eaten, I've got to go somewhere real quick, I should be back in a day or two."

As soon as he said that Tsunami came back in with some food, "Hear you go Naruto , I'd imagine you'd be pretty hungry, since you slept for 3 days."

A little shocked, but not at all surprise that he slept that long, there was a lot of "studying" going on in his head, about Ryoko and her daughter, but nothing between Ryoko's daughter and Naruto, since no-one in that time awakened Ryoko's power, the only reason he got Ryoko's daughter's knowledge is because she was Ryoko's actual daughter.

But anyway after he scarfed down the food, (he was glad he still has taste from his human side, he would have been gutted if he couldn't teste his beloved Ramen anymore) he want out side and waved to everyone "I'll be back shortly, hopefully it won't take too long."

Before Kakashi could stop and ask Naruto where he was going, Naruto was up flying in the air then the next second he flickered out of sight.

Sighing to himself, Kakashi decided to get his other two students down to some light training, no need to go all out with heavy training, still being in enemy territory, even with Gatou gone, but with one student gone to who knows where and with the strength, powerand skills Kakashi saw on the bridge, he knows Naruto can take care of himself now.

With Naruto

Flying high in the clouds was so much fun, he just couldn't help but whoop and holler in the air, as well as laugh his heart out, he was up high so he didn't have to worry about bandits or enemy ninja, not that he cared, he was stronger than anyone on this planet now, with in reason of course, I mean there was still Ryoko, Ayeka and everyone else from earth and last he remembered, from Ryoko's daughter, everyone moved to Jurai, still doing there own routine.

He has no doubt everyone was and still is worried about Ryoko's Daughter, but if he ever meets them, at lest he'd hopefully get the chance to tell them what happened to Ryoko's daughter and that at lest she lived a good life with the man she fell in love with.

Shaking his head of those thoughts and again thinking " _I'll cross the bridge when it comes, boy, I'd cross loads of bridges when this is over (chuckle)._ "

Suddenly he felt something, stopping in mid-air, he looks down and says, with a smirk "This is it."

He flickers down to level ground, he touched down on the sandy beach and looks out to sea, looking in the direction of the feeling that's coming a little stronger, he could feel it, like a pulse.

Something suddenly says quietly in his mind " _Come find me, nya. I want to meet you, nya._ "

He flickers forward and stands over the ocean, not even causing ripples on the waters waving surface.

Looking down left and right for a bit, Naruto phases through the water, still not disturbing the waves of the sea.

Still going down, Naruto was getting a little bored, so he flickered while still phasing down to the bottom of the sea.

Reaching the bottom, he found the wreckage of Ryoko's daughter's ship, looking around for a few minuets he finally found something round and dark purple.

"Ah ha, there you are after all this time." Not caring about the water or pressure around him, looking at the little dark purple orb, feeling sorry for the little thing, Naruto rubes it against his cheek and says to it with a loving caring smile, "From now on, you and I won't be so alone anymore, little sister." He finishes with a happy smile and a little tear that was washed away by the sea.

Not expecting a reply, to Naruto's shock, he hears in his head " _Yes, I'm so happy, big Brother._ "

Naruto looks down with wide eyes, but it soon passes, he just smiles happily to finally have a family member, in a way, to bring home.

Hugging his new little sister, that hasn't been "born" yet, to his chest, he could feel the warmth, even in the deep, cold, dark recesses of the sea.

Realizing he was still under the ocean, he thought to himself with a sweatdrop, " _Wow, I so caught up in "reuniting" with my long lost, finally found, sister, that I forgot where I, well we, were._ "

Deciding to move along before some idiot shark think it could have him for lunch, not that he couldn't handle it, but it would be, as his lazy friend, Shikamaru would say, troublesome, especially with little sister on the line. (no pun intended)

So flickering up before he jinxed it, he was in the air in a matter of minuets.

Taking a deep breath of air, even though he could survive in the deep recesses of space and the sea he still enjoys it.

Looking down he says to the egg "Soon we'll be with my team and sensei and then you'll hatch and I'll introduce you to them. (chuckle)"

Flying off, high in to the sky, so no-one can see him again, with his sister, the Ryoko and Washu side of him starts coming up with a little prank for everyone and no doubt Sakura will fall for it.

After his "study" he realizes that Sakura was more of a sister than girlfriend material, so why not tease her a little, it's not like she stronger than him especially now, with Ryoko's blood coursing through his vains and seeing in his memories, or more precise Ryoko's memory, Sakura resembles Ayeka a lot, especially her anger of "I'm right and you should do the right thing too" attitude, of course after giving birth to Tenchi's son Ayeka mellowed out a bit, but Ryoko and her still argued from time to time, just because it's their thing, like sisters.

Realizing that during his little trip down memory lane, he saw that he was close to the still, nearly finished bridge of Wave, he figures, "May as well not scare the locals, they'll end up thing they're being invaded by flying people. (chuckle)"

He flickers just outside Tazuna's house, opens the door and noticed that only Tsunami was in the house in the kitchen, calling to Tsunami, "I'm back!" Just loud enough for her to hear, as she calls out, happily "Welcome back, Naruto, I hope you got what you went for."

Sitting on the couch, to relax a little, looks over towards where Tsunami was and calls out "Yeah I got it, where is everyone?"

Tsunami calls out a reply, "Well, my dad is at the bridge with Zabuza-san and Haku-san, since they are no longer under Gatou's contract anymore and decided to help out a little as an apology for the trouble and mess they made." She was just coming out of the kitchen and sat down to relax from the cleaning.

Seeing Tsunami sitting down with as sigh, she continues "Inari-chan, is finally out playing with his friends after so long of being sad, I'm very thankful for that by the way." While smiling like a happy mother would for her child, Naruto just rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, still not use to positive PR, with Tsunami giggling at his cute embarrassment.

She carried on with his team, " and Kakashi-san took Sakura-san and Sasuke-San out for some light training, I'm sorry you couldn't join them though, since I know you enjoy training since you push yourself hard, both you and Sasuke-san."

Naruto looks to Tsunami and replies with a smile and lazy wave, "It's fine, after my transformation with my bloodline awakening, I doubt any of them can handle me, I think the only person who could, would probably be Ryoko and her mother Washu."

Tsunami looks interested at that, not hearing about Naruto explaining it to his team, Tazuna and Inari, "Oh who are those two?"

Thinking about it Naruto replies, lazily "Some distant relatives from my mothers side of the family, that I've only just found out about and they live very far away." Leaving it at that, Tsunami knew there was more, but because of Kakashi explaining about Naruto being an orphan and a bit of his upbringing she left it alone and just relaxed.

A few minuets later, Inari came running in happy as a boy his age should be, seeing his big brother Naruto has returned he was about to greet him, just as his team came back in the house too.

Seeing Naruto sitting down with something in his lap, while he rubs it, they greeted him back in their own way, Sasuke just huffed and moved on, Sakura being curious about want Naruto was holding, but kept it to herself, Kakashi just greets him with as casual, lazy wave and welcome back, while still reading his book.

Inari, seeing what was on Naruto's lap asked the question that only a kid would "Hey Naruto nii-chan, what's that you've got?" in curious wonder.

Naruto, taking a page out of Ryoko's book, replies with a smile, "I got it today, isn't it adorable and it should hatch any minuet now."

Inari, being an innocent child, replies excitably "What, is it yours Naruto?"

Sakura, thinking that because of Naruto's awakening alien bloodline, pretty much fell for it, "I wouldn't be at all surprised, since it might be apart of his alien bloodline, we don't know."

Seeing Sakura falling for it hook, line and sinker, though Kakashi saw the look in Naruto's eye, but let things play on.

Sasuke just tried to ignore them but even was a little curious.

Sakura turned her head to see what Sasuke was doing for a bit, seeing as he was just sitting, she looked back and saw Inari rubbing the egg excitably, like a child would, Sakura, being a worried bookworm, quickly tries to get Inari to give the egg back to Naruto, worried about alien germs or something, but Inari ignores her, saying that Naruto's baby is about to be born and that's really something he wanted to see.

Inari wondering some more, "Say Naruto nii-chan, who's the mother?"

Thinking on the perfect prank tool, Naruto leans over and whispers something in Inari's ear, knowing hell shout it out in shock.

Looking wide eyed, Inari exclaims "A GIRL CALLED INO?!"

Everyone looked shocked at that, except Kakashi, having guessed Naruto was pulling something, especially Sakura, since Ino was her best friend, turned rival for Sasuke's affection, but she would never thought Ino would go with Naruto of all people.

Naruto picked the egg back up with both hands holding it like a baby, he passed it to Sakura, who was still in shock and Naruto just says to her "It won't be long now."

Finally coming out of her shock, Sakura looks down in her hands as the egg begins to shake, thinking repeatedly to herself with worry " _This can't be Ino's child,This can't be Ino's child, This can't be Ino's child!_ "

While Naruto was out of Sakura's sight trying to hold in his laughter, Sasuke seeing Naruto's breaking face, realizes Naruto was pulling a prank on Sakura, thinking to himself he could give the game away, but then Sakura has been a pain in the ass about wanting a date with him, so he kept quite.

Then came cracks and a hiss of steam from the egg, Sakura looking as white as a ghost and just as scared facing one, then out popped a little brown furry leg, that was not humanoid in any form, so shocked she screamed and threw the egg in the air above her, right where Naruto was to catch it, knowing the out come would be like this.

Inari gasps at the little leg, then started laughing a little at the show.

A little brown adorable creature pop her head out and meowed cutely with her eyes closed, with Naruto picking her up out of her shell, gushing out an awe, "my little sister, Mimi."

Kakashi, recognizing the name from the story of Naruto's ancestor's ship, replies "Mimi, as in the name of your ancestor's ship that crash landed here?"

Naruto just floats in the air, with the little Cabbit cradled on his stomach and out of Sakura's reach, knowing what will happen when he explains.

"My ancestor's ship was totally destroyed, so it reproduced itself, but because my ancestor's blood on Ryoko's side was locked so no-one could get to Mimi's egg, until me, that is."

Inari exclaims in wonder, "Can a ship really reproduce itself, Naruto nii-chan?"

Naruto mealy replies, still up in the air, not giving Sakura a chance for a punch, "Well, since Mimi-chan here was my ancestor's ship, the only others are her sister ships, Ryo-oki-chan and Fuku-chan and only they can reproduce, just like Mimi-chan here." He finishes holding the little Cabbit, gently rubbing her against his cheek.

Naruto then started to laugh in the air, still holding Mimi safely in his hands an exclaims to his team, since they know who Ino was, "You guys couldn't possible thought that Mimi here was mine and Ino's right." He already knew the answer, but he can see that Sasuke was in on it, but Kakashi, not sure, he could be waiting for the fur to fly, Tazuna was like Sasuke, he saw the signs, but kept quiet about it, it was all in good fun after all.

Inari, now feeling a little let down about it not being Naruto's baby, since he could have been a big brother to it and replied, "Yeah, I thought the egg was off and a long shot."

Sakura, feeling the fool, wanted to clobber Naruto for his prank on her, but because he was in the air out of reach and in her anger she forgot the Wall climbing technique and left upset.

Naruto still caring about Sakura, like a sister, turned to Sasuke and asks "Think you can go and make her feel better and apologize for me."

Sasuke in a huff asks "Why should I dobe, it was your prank, you should go and say your sorry for taking it too far."

Answering back with a counter "And that is exactly why I'm asking you to do it for me, after what happened here, I don't think Sakura wants to see me right now, so please, make her feel better and tell her I'm sorry for taking it to far."

Hearing Naruto's counter, Sasuke couldn't help but to agree with Naruto's logic, for once after such a prank like that Naruto would definitely need to give Sakura some space and as Shikamaru would probably say a crying girl who just so happens to be a teammate is troublesome.

So with a sigh, Sasuke got up a left to find Sakura.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **And there you have it, Naruto's introduction to his ancestor's spaceship, the Cabbit Mimi, I hope everyone enjoys it and sorry about not bringing Haku and Zabuza yet, it just didn't feel the right time yet. ^^**

 **Also I may take a break for a few days of writing this story, I'm starting to get a bit of a headache and I don't want it getting stronger.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Turns out having a little break from typing and relaxing for the day helped. This in a way, is about Naruto, Zabuza and Haku, since Sasuke and Sakura will be having a bit of a Tenchi and Ayeka moment, but mostly Naruto, Zabuza and Haku ether talking to each other or training a bit.**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 4

The Lazy Devil.

As Sasuke left, Mimi was about to follow him, that is until her big brother Naruto called to her, "Mimi-chan, leave them alone for now." Not understanding why, Mimi replied with a questioning "Nya?" Naruto, understanding Mimi simply float down and picked Mimi back up and answered with a yawn, "They need each other at the moment, we'll only be in the way, so for the time being stay put."

Feeling a little upset, but also understanding what Naruto was saying Mimi agreed with Naruto, Kakashi, looking interested at what Naruto was saying, simply asked the question on everybodies mind, "Naruto, what are you planing?"

Naruto, having his eyes slightly closed looked towards his sensei, while "getting up" from his floating, laid down position, his feet now on the floor and replied "I'm playing a bit of a matchmaker with them, in a way, those two need each other, I'm merely helping them out, what with Sakura no doubt asking Sasuke for training to get strong and as they're training Sakura would worm her way into Sasuke's heart, making them a couple would be perfect for the team." explained Naruto with a smile.

Kakashi, understanding what Naruto was trying to accomplish nod his head and went back to his book thinking of Naruto's idea, it was a good idea, get Sasuke and Sakura together, that way Sasuke will open up more because of Sakura, and Sakura would get stronger because, since she is so focused on Sasuke if he trains her, she will be pushing herself and hopefully, the training will awaken her inner kunoichi, allowing her to become just as strong, if not stronger, than Tsunade of the Sannin.

As Naruto was moving to the door, Zabuza and Haku came in, while Naruto was asleep, Kakashi and Zabuza came to an understanding and agreed to work together for the people of Wave, Zabuza openly admitted that Haku was more than just a tool, he saw her as his own flesh and blood.

Naruto happy to see them, smiled, that is until Haku barreled into his stomach, his body didn't move because of his strength, he was feeling uncomfortable because of a "boy" hugging him, not knowing about Haku lying about her gender, but then he "felt" something on his chest, two somethings to be precised.

Naruto, red faced, asked "H-Haku, what are you doing, man, two guys shouldn't be hugging!" Naruto thinking the "two thing" were just his imagination, realizing Naruto doesn't know about herself truly being a girl, she decided to explain.

Turns out she was hiding her gender for protection, by hiding herself as a boy, people would think he was a very feminine boy, Gatou wouldn't have thought anything about it and leaved her be.

Understanding and leaving it alone, Naruto then picked up Mimi and placed the little Cabbit on his head, Mimi happily Meowing, then Naruto turned to Haku and asked, "Say Haku-chan, would it be alright if you come with me to help me get some new clothes, I can't walk around in a pair of plain trousers and white tank top all day, I have to be stylish as well."

Mimi meowing as though she was forgotten, that is until Naruto a sly smirk, while looking towards Mimi says "And we'll need some carrots as well."

As though hearing the magic words, Mimi was meowing with joy, Naruto was also thinking to himself, " _And I may as well get some Sake._ " Because you see even though he loves his ramen, since gaining Ryoko's memory and some of her personality, that also includes her love of Sake as well.

Haku, believing it was a good idea, to really get to know Naruto better, now that they're no longer enemy's, simply said, "Of course Naruto-kun, after all it was you who saved me and my... father, from being killed by both Kakashi-san and Gatou." Still feeling embarrassed about being praised, Naruto rubs the back of his head and laughs awkwardly, with Mimi moving on his head a bit to accommodate for it.

Naruto starts walking on with Haku following, just as they were about to start to the village, Naruto has an idea, "Hey, how about I help us get to the village faster, huh?" He floats a bit closer to Haku, wanting to know what she thought, with Haku wondering what he meant. Seeing her confused expression, Naruto decided to elaborate, "Come on, you remember, I used the same technique to, not only defeat you, but to stop kakashi from killing both you and Zabuza."

Realizing what he was talking about, Haku thought it might be a good experience to let Naruto "flicker" them both to the village, so she agrees, as long as they walk back.

Skipping the shopping, cos I'm no good at that. ;P

Naruto, in his new clothes, that consists of, Black combat boots, that are only tied around the ankle (think Dante's boots style from DMC reboot), black pair of form fitting jeans (he's got the muscles for them), a sleeveless white tight tank top, and a denim jacket.

In one hand was a wicker basket (think the same type Tenchi used to carry Ryo-ohki's carrots) full of carrots, with hardly any swinging motion or effort, especially with Ryoko's strength add to his own, with the ends of the carrots, one after the other being thrown out.

Stopping for a moment to reprimand his little sister and to tell her to, at lest, save some of them at home, with Haku giggling slightly at the back.

Naruto, sighing about it, lifts his other hand to his face, where a big bottle of Sake was, taking a good hit from it, then removing it from his mouth with a satisfied sigh, realizing that Ryoko was right Sake real does hit the spot for relaxing, they carried on, though at first Haku was a little concerned about his Sake intake, but Naruto calmed her down by telling her he had a healing factor, that not only lets him enjoy the effect of alcohol, but has a no morning after effect on him and if he wanted he could drink just about anyone under the table, if he was serious, wanting to show someone up or just have fun.

As they got back to Tazuna's house they noticed that it started to rain, but managed to make it back in time.

They called out and everyone greeted them, all except Sakura and Sasuke, who, apparently, haven't made it back yet.

Deciding that after the rain let up, he'll take Mimi and Inari to find them, because the kid knows the area and Mimi can follow Sasuke's sent, but for the time being Naruto just lays on his front on the settee and relaxes, with his bottle of Sake of course.

Inari, going towards Naruto, with a worried expression, "They're still not back yet, Naruto nii-chan, make the rain stop, Sakura and Sasuke are still out there." Thinking that because of Naruto's new power he may be able to change the weather for a bit, but that was squashed.

Naruto, with a tired sigh, replied, "Sorry Inari, I may be powerful now, because of my ancestor's power in me, but both of use can't control the weather, besides they're both ninja's, they'll know how to survive and look for shelter from the rain."

A bit upset of Naruto's answer, but agreed with him, Naruto seeing the downtrodden expression sighed, got up ruffled Inari's head a little, making the kid up up at him, with Naruto smiling down at him,Naruto replies, "How about you, me and Mimi go looking for them, once the rain has stopped of course, no point in all of us catching a cold." Though he thinks to himself, " _Not that the fox or my powers would let me._ "

Inari with a bright smile to his big brother figure nod with a cheer.

Sometime later.

After the rain stopped, during which Naruto got to know both Haku and Zabuza some more, while drinking both Zabuza and old man Tazuna under the table, with both snoring their heads of, much to an embarrassed Haku and a frustrated Tsunami, though Naruto made her day by telling her, "Imagine how they'll both feel when they wake up."

Tsunami, feeling a bit vindictive about her father's drinking, couldn't wait until he woke up, but she will, just for the satisfaction of giving her father more pain that his hangover would give him. (let's face it all mothers feel that way about their father's that accidentally drink too much.)

But now the rain stopped, Naruto, Inari and Mimi, hopping along with the two, went out to look for Naruto's teammates.

A few minuets later, they both see Sasuke coming up to them, all the while carrying something on his back, or in this case, someone, and that someone was happily snoozing peacefully on the Uchiha's back turned out to be Sakura.

Sasuke, not noticing he had company, couldn't help feeling relieved, not just finding Sakura and telling her of Naruto's apology and finding her with a bit of a bad sprain, that he fixed, but he ended up talking with her, while helping her, about why he was an avenger and everything, not knowing why, Sakura even told him that she would help him and knowing Naruto, even though she was still slightly upset, would help, after all they are a team and that with Naruto's "upgrade" he would no doubt help them both with the training.

Though reluctant about getting help from Naruto, of all people, he can not deny that training with Naruto now would really push him to his limits, so a little peeved he agreed, provided that Sakura, herself, gets serious about her ninja training and not think that Naruto, powers or not, or himself, would be able to rescue her all the time, after all they have their own fight to finish, so should she.

After hearing what her crush had to say, she agreed and promised that she take her training seriously and asked if he could help her, thinking about it, he agreed, but told her he wouldn't be holding his punches and that she needs to get up herself, of course after the training he'd give her a hand, but she didn't need to know that.

Looking at Sakura's face, with the light of the sun just starting to peek behind the clouds, he can't help but feel the butterflies in his stomach start to fly around in there, yet he doesn't know why and why does his face feel like it's on fire whenever he looks at Sakura's face.

Before anything else, Inari came running up towards them laughing, but sees Sakura was asleep, so he quickly clamps his hands over his mouth, not wanting to disturb Sakura as she sleeps, her anger scares him slightly.

Naruto on the other hand didn't care, after all his plan seemed to have worked and just smiled, along with Mimi, but probably because they found Naruto's teammates, so Naruto exclaims happily, "Alright, alright, my plan seems to have worked, well except for the bandage wrapped around Sakura's leg, but all in all, it worked out perfectly."

Not understanding what Naruto was talking about, and apparently Naruto's happy talking has awoken Sakura from her nap, Sasuke questions, "What are you talking about Naruto, what plan has worked?" Not liking the mischievous look from the "resurrected" powerful alien ex-space pirate, Sasuke was getting nervous, but wasn't showing, Sakura on the other hand was just curious on the matter, but didn't say anything.

Naruto knowing they'll be upset, pulled Inari to him and placed Mimi on his own head, smiled and simply chuckled, saying, "Wellll, I may have set you two up, by playing matchmaker with you.~" He finishes in a singsong voice, while both he and Inari, along with Mimi, flickered out of the two red faced couple, thinking that both their faces heated more.

Sasuke looks towards Sakura, at the same time, Sakura did the same towards Sasuke, catching each others eyes they looked away from each other, completely red, Sasuke looking towards the sky, while Sakura was looking down on his back.

Sasuke clearing his throat, because of the awkwardness of their situation, says "L-Lets get back to the house and get cleaned up."

Not trusting her voice Sakura nods her head yes, think to ether beat the hell out of Naruto for the prank he pulled on her, or thank him for the opportunity he gave her, to not only better herself, but to help Sasuke open his heart a little more, it wasn't much, but it was a start.

Then she hears Sasuke say to her, "We are going to beat the living hell out of Naruto for this embarrassment.

Thinking about now though she couldn't help but say, "Oh most definitely." She agrees with a slightly evil smirk, just because shes thankful, doesn't mean she doesn't want to pummel Naruto into the ground, granted, Naruto's stronger now, put the feeling won't change.

As for Sasuke, he saw Sakura's evil little smirk, couldn't help but blush think," _Why does_ _Sakura's angry look turn me on?_ " Not knowing what else to do Sasuke continued on to Tazuna's house.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I know this one is short, but I just wanted to get Naruto's clothes and Sakura and Sasuke's "moment" out of the way, the next chapter would be a bit surprising for you guys, but not really a surprise.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter, but this chapter is centered around Naruto but only a little. I Hope you like it.**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 4

A Devil calling.

A few days later, after apologizing to Sakura for his prank and apologizing to both Sakura and Sasuke for playing matchmaker with them, though on the sly and without anybody knowing, Sakura thanked him for trying to help and asked him why he did it, because she thought Naruto liked her.

Naruto with a slight hurt yet happy smile, even though Naruto realized his crush was just a crush and not actual love, he explained to her, that what he felt for her, was just him being confused, not knowing the difference between a crush and love because he had no-one to tell him the difference, but not to get him wrong, he still liked her, but more of a brother and sister type of thing, not as lovers.

Asking him if he truly meant it, he replied with a teasing smile, "Why did you think I pulled that prank and tried to set you and Sasuke up, it's a brother's job to tease a sister and help her find happiness." Hearing his reply she couldn't help but laugh and feel happy about having an "older" brother for his sincerity, and try to punch him for telling her about teasing her.

Anyway, Naruto, with Mimi in his lap sleeping, had his eyes closed while floating in the air again, a habit he'd grown to like.

He opened his eyes with a far away look, then looks down at Mimi, seeing her happily sleeping, Naruto wakes her up by saying to her, "It's time." Hearing him say that, Mimi looks up with a questioning "Nya!?" Naruto smiles at her, "It's time to call your sister and everyone in the Masaki family, I think they've waited long enough."

Suddenly Mimi was so excited, she is getting to call her sister after so long, Naruto explained to her to wait until the whole bridge, villages, his team, Zabuza and Haku, as well as the family have settled down after his transformation and Mimi's arrival into Naruto's life.

Going to ground floor and standing up, with Mimi in his right arm, Naruto called for everyone, "Hey everyone, me and Mimi need to make a call." Now getting everybody's attention, Kakashi, being the sensei and responsible for the team, with confusion, asks, "What do you mean, 'you and Mimi need to make a call', Naruto?"

Naruto, cutting in before further questions, replied, "Well as you guys know, because of my blood, I'm half alien, it pretty much means that time is a lot slower for me, because you see my ancestor is unable to age, because of her mother, but it's too long for me to explain, but Ryoko and everyone in the Masaki family are still alive, even to this day."

Shocking everyone even more, they couldn't believe it, Naruto's alien blood's progeny and her mother, are still alive, and from what Naruto said, were and still are young and alive.

Stopping their thoughts, Naruto then starts talking again, "Which is why, Mimi-chan here is going to transform into her ships form, away from others, to not shock them and go in to space, not far, just the upper atmosphere, that way we can reach both Washu and Ryo-ohki and explain to them everything that has happened to Ryoko's daughter and her life, as well as my part in her life."

Everyone thought it was a good idea, Naruto would hopefully get the family he needed, Kakashi, however was a little more realistic, "Are you sure that's a good idea Naruto, to throw not only your family a ticking time note (explosive note with a time delay seal), but think how Ryoko would take it, she thought her daughter has been killed by pirates and now if she found out that her daughter was still alive at the time, she would be hurt."

Naruto nods, knowing Kakashi was right, and explains, "I know Kakashi-sensei, but it needs to be done, she needs to know the truth, about her daughter, that she had a happy life, a loving husband, a wonderful child, I know it's not what she wants to know, but it's what she needs to know."

After that, Naruto tries to change the subject, "How about all of you guys come along for the ride." Surprised at the offer, they all asked why, Naruto shrugs and says, "It'll be fun, the first group of Ninja's in space." Sighing at his answer they all agreed.

A distance away.

Moving away and deep into the woods, Naruto smiling, picks Mimi from his shoulder and says to her, "Are ya ready, Mimi-chan, it's gonna be a shocker for the others." Replying with a happy playful meow, Naruto throws Mimi into the air shocking everyone at his heartlessness at the cute little thing.

That is until Mimi changed drastically, turning from a small, cute, furry animal, to a giant, crystallize spaceship. (think Ryo-ohki's but smaller, she is Ryo-ohki's youngest sister after all)

Amazed at the beauty of the ship as the sun shines on it, a loud MEOW came from the ship, Naruto smiling in happiness, with enthusiasm, said out loud, "Yes, lets go Mimi-chan!" As if to reply, there were three chorus of meows from the ship, while at the time, Mimi transported everyone on board (the inside looks like Ryo-ohki's, because of the fact it was Ryoko's daughter)

Everyone was in awe of the ship, Naruto sitting down in the chair in the center, a screen came on, with an image of the outside.

Feeling Mimi taking off, Naruto exclaims "This feeling, it feels so good to be able to move like this, instead of in the memories."

It didn't take long to get in position, Naruto calls out, "Ok Mimi-chan, start calling your sister and Washu for me."

Hearing Mimi meow longer than before, all they had to do was wait, Kakashi, seeing Naruto put on a brave face, stood next to him and placed a strong hand on his shoulder for encouragement with an eye smile.

Naruto looks up towards his sensei in the captains chair, seeing the smile, he took a deep breath to came his nerves, gaining the fire in his eyes once more.

As the others waited they couldn't help but look around, they couldn't believed they luck, they were the first group of ninjas and civilians on their planet to go into space.

Sakura, taking her chance, went over to Sasuke and with a small smile said "Isn't it beautiful Sasuke-kun, from here our planet looks so small and fragile." Looking towards Sakura, Sasuke couldn't help but to agree, but the moment he looked at Sakura, everything seemed to have stopped for him.

He was about to say something, when Naruto called out, "Everyone, the transition signal want through."

Before on the planet Jurai.

The Masaki family were doing their things, Ryoko and Ayeka were arguing again over something, Sasami and Noike were cooking in the kitchen, with a tiny help from Mihoshi, though she keeps falling and breaking stuff, Washu was in her lab, as usual, while Tenchi relaxed a while, with Ryo-ohki on his lap, him stroking her.

That is until Ryo-ohki shot up ramrod, looks around and jumps off of Tenchi's lap and races towards Ryoko in a rush.

Tenchi, wondering what was wrong with her, got up to follow her, seeing run to Ryoko in the yard.

Ryo-ohki, interrupting Ryoko's and Ayeka's "fight" since they do it nearly all the time, jumps towards Ryoko, meowing like crazy, Ryoko grabbing her out of the air, looks at Ryo-ohki, like she was out of her mind, until she hears all her meows.

In abject horror, Ryoko, in rage yells out, "WHAT!?" lightning dacing from her in her outburst.

Washu came running out of her lab, half because of Ryoko's energy wave, the other half because she received the same signal Ryo-ohki just got.

Washu yelling out "IT REALLY IS HER!" Everyone in the house hearing the yelling came out wondering what was going on.

Ryoko with tears streaking down her face, with true emotions cried her heart out, Tenchi, confused, but not wanting to see one of his wives crying went and hugs her, trying to get her to talk, but it was Washu who answered, "It's Miko-chan, her ship Mimi-chan's signal has just got into contact with both Ryo-ohki and myself."

Everyone was unable to move, the only sound coming from Ryoko as she cries.

 **To be Continued.**

 **There you have it, Naruto is making first contact with his family, for the first time, how will the Misaki family receive the news about Ryoko's Daughter Miko, having passed on in life, but having a wonderful life as a wife and a mother, that is for another time.**

 **I know you guys want to have more of my story, but for now I just want to relax and not think about writing for a bit, I feel my brain overheating lol.**

 **Also some of you guy's are complaining about Naruto being too old for Hinata and Ino, I'll like to point out that they won't get together until the Shippuden Saga, but until that time it will be more towards a student** (Hinata & Ino) **falling in love with their teacher** (Naruto) **type of thing, he'll help them and Sakura get strong.**

 **Nothing against Asuma and Kurenai as teachers but Asuma trains Ino in teamwork and expects her family to help in the body and mind training, while Kurenai tends to mother Hinata, which isn't a bad thing, but doesn't push her to better herself and her self-esteem.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, here you guys go, I've finally been refilled with my muse and I've thought up some more stuff for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy. ^^**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 6

A Devil's Tears.

Ryoko, hearing what Washu said, couldn't help herself, after all these years, after being heartbroken from hearing her daughter being killed in a pirate ambush, she didn't know what to do, at first she wanted to go find her, but with her last coordinates, Miko could have been anywhere, drifting for unknown amount of time, her second choice was to go looking for the pirates that have ambushed her, but even they would've disappeared and let the heat die down until they can brag about it and so for the Galaxy Police were running around all over the place for the source of the bragging, so that was a waste of time.

So she came up with the third and most upsetting option, for any mother that lost a child, she locked herself in her daughter's old room and cried her heart out, she didn't leave the room for, just over, 2-3 years, because of how her body was, she didn't need food or water, she did spend over 700 years in a cave and came back healthy.

The family was worried for her, Washu especially, seeing her daughter Ryoko being so hurt, Washu did what she could only do, she entered Miko's old room where Ryoko was, and for the first time, without the fun and joking around Washu normally does, she hugged her daughter, she comforted her little Ryoko as best she could.

Tenchi soon joined in on the family moment, since his little girl is gone, along with Ryo-ohki upset about losing both her youngest sister and niece, and hugged Ryoko with Washu, soon enough each of the family members had gone into miko's room to help, they all came together in a big family hug, Sasami, Mihoshi, Noike, even Ayeka, as well as Tenchi's and the girls children joined in on the hug.

Slowly but surly, Ryoko became happier, every year on her daughter's birthday, the family would give a prayer for Miko and wish her a happy birthday.

Later she became the old Ryoko that the family knew and loved (though she and Ayeka still argued, but that was they're thing), there were a few bumps here and there, but they managed, they still miss Miko don't get me wrong, but they knew Miko wouldn't want them to stay upset, yes morn her, but never stay unhappy.

But now after all these years, Mim's signal was as strong as ever, she wanted to set off after the signal straight away, Washu however had other plans.

"Before we even think of going, we need to make contact with Mimi's signal."

Wondering what Washu was saying, Mikoshi, still a ditz as ever had to ask, "Em, excuse me Miss Washu, but what do you mean, shouldn't we at lest try to go to the signal?"

Washu, unperturbed continued, "I'm not saying we shouldn't go, I'm saying there is something else that needs to be done first."

Washu looks at everyone, seeing their faces, some wanting to rush in to where Mimi's signal is, others wanting to know, so she continued, "As you all know Mimi has just sent a signal to us to say she is alright, but there's something else in the signal."

Getting everyone really nervous, Washu finishes, "Someone wants to talk to us."

Hearing that everyone was shocked, as though lightning surged through them with upset, shocked faces, they all yelled out, in sync, "WHAT!? SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO US!?"

Still in her serious, neutral tone, Washu replied, "Yes."

Continuing, Washu explains, "I don't know how and I don't know who, but someone Mimi-chan trusts is wanting to talk to use and the best thing to do is to go to my lab and listen to what they want."

Ryoko, actually listened to what Washu was saying, if it involved her Miko's ship and someone wanted to talk to them, could it really be her daughter, she didn't want to get her hopes up, but it was there, she couldn't help but hope that her daughter was the one calling.

They all moved the family gathering to Washu's lab, hoping to get some answers from whoever was calling.

Washu, sitting at her computer screen, started typing, making the screen big enough for the group of people to see, she pulled away from the screen, taking her keyboard with her to finish typing.

"Ok, here we go." She clicked a few more keys and the screen came to life.

That's when they saw someone who looked like a male, blond version of Ryoko, sitting in the captain's chair.

They see the young man take a deep breath, possibly to calm his nerves, open his eyes and with that smirk that Ryoko does when she's sometimes up to something, but they could tell it was to cover his nerves, he begins to talk to them.

"Nice ta finally talk to you all in person, of course it would've been better in person, but I think Ryoko would try to strangle me in wanting answers to what is happening."

Hearing what the young man said, they all couldn't help to agree, with small smiles and sweat-drops, all but Ryoko, who was angry.

"Hey listen you, where do you get of for saying that about me huh, you don't even know me, so don't go accusing me!" Being a ex-space pirate Ryoko hated when people accuse her of doing something, even though it was her that did it in the first place.

Naruto, with a mock shock simply replied, "Oh, so you won't try to strangle me if we had met in person(?)"

Hearing that, Ryoko looked away, feeling as though she was talking to Washu (no need to explain that)

Naruto, smiles a Washu type smile, "Yeah that's what I thought."

Ayeka, being the voice of reason and logic (When Ryoko isn't around), asks Naruto with dignity and grace, "Excuse me young man, but just who are you and why are you in Miko's ship?" Feeling she done her people proud, as a princess of the planet Jurai, she couldn't help but to pat herself on the back in her head.

Naruto, on the other hand, had other ideas, "Well little princess," Hearing Naruto say such a thing, in away that oddly reminds her of Ryoko, her eye twitched in irritation, Naruto saw this and couldn't but chuckle at the look.

He stood up from the chair and puffed his chest out with his fists on his hips, he continued, "I just so happen to be Naruto Uzumaki, of the planet Elem, and boy do I have a story to tell you guys."

So after he sat back down, with a more serious face, he tells them everything he knows, from Miko crash landing on Elem, to how she was stranded on the planet, all the way to her having children and growing old until her passing.

All the Masaki family were a mix of feelings, happy she was alive, but they were also sad for her passing, they were happy she lived a full life with children of her own, but were upset for not getting a chance to meet them, this continued on, until Washu being the smartest person in the Universe, asked the general question that the others missed, "How do you know about what happened to Miko-chan."

Naruto seeing this coming, from his memories of Washu, saw everyone looking at him with question marks as well, replied with a sigh, "Just as I'd expected from the genius in the Universe, I can't hide anything from you."

So he began again, only this time it was about himself, how he was an orphan at birth, how his life was growing up, all the 13 years of his life, he couldn't tell them about the fox because his team was with him, up until the bridge, "When I saw my friend and teammate Sasuke get put into a fake death state, I became full of rage, hatred and bloodlust, for you see I only found out the day I achieved my forehead protector, that something was sealed inside of me, I won't say what, but it has unknown amount of power, that was where those emotions came from, but instead something else happened, the power changed me into what I look like today."

Processing it all, they couldn't help but feel for Naruto, living in hate by the villages, oh yeah they never hurt him, but to ignore and pretend he didn't exist, well, that's for another time, but what did this have to do with Miko, and why did this power change him.

Naruto continued, "After I woke up from my coma after 3 days, I realized that I was the one decedent of one Ryoko Hakubi."

Hearing his sudden confession the family were in shock.

Continuing to explain, naruto started up, "As you all know, that due to Tenchi's Juraian blood, it locked up Ryoko's blood, stopping Miko from getting her mother's powers, but after years of watering down, as in marring others and everything, the Juraian blood became "weak", it's still there, just not as strong, but Ryoko's blood didn't weaken, yes it stayed locked away, but it didn't get "watered" down, then came my generation, I believe my mothers Juraian's blood was weak but not enough, that is until I was born, it was weakened, but it needed a power source something like a battery, it used my chakra and the "thing" that was sealed into me as it's source, but because the "thing" was sealed tight, Ryoko's blood wasn't strong enough to "break" through and you know the rest, not only that but Ryoko's blood gave me Ryoko's memories, since she started the line, her power-wise, and Miko's memory, because she was Ryoko's daughter."

Feeling shocked at the unbelievable story that Naruto had told them, they came to the conclusion that they would have to visit Naruto's world for Washu to scan him to see if it was true or not.

Naruto, seeing they wanted something, realizes that they want confirmation about want he said is true, the only way would be for Washu to come here and scan them.

Naruto hating tests, even after his change, sighed, not wanting to go through with this, but knows it's the only way to gain their trust, reluctantly, says, "Look, if you guys feel that what I told you isn't true, just come to Elem with Washu, to do (shudders) tests."

Washu, feeling slightly offend with him not liking tests, being a scientist and all, called out in indignation, "Hey, what was that about, it almost looked like you didn't want me to do the tests."

Naruto and practically everyone, minus Naruto's team, Zabuza and Haku and Tazuna's family, not knowing about Washu's "tendencies", gave Washu a deadpan look, as if to say 'who are you fooling?'

Looking around, Washu couldn't help but to rub the back of her head, while laughing awkwardly, Naruto's team suddenly realizes where he gets his habit when he gets all awkward and nervous from now, Kakashi was thinking, " _It must be hereditary, if that Washu woman "started" Naruto's ancestral line._ "

Shaking that moment off, Naruto continues, "How about you come to planet Elem in a few weeks, Elem-time, since right now me and my team are on a mission, to help the old man over there, " The screen flashed to Tazuna for a bit so everyone would have a good look at him, then flashed back to Naruto, "Hired us to protect him and his family until he finishes building the bridge and everything, so it'll take a while to get done there and I won't be using Mimi's ship-mode to get to the village, cos it would be too troublesome."

Hearing Naruto say 'troublesome' the team couldn't help but be reminded of Shikamaru, Kakashi was reminded of Shikaku, Shikamaru's dad, Kakashi knowing that when a ninja says 'troublesome' like Shikaku, he knows it'll literally be troublesome and moves on, agreeing with Naruto, the civilians would throw mass panic around, even his team knows why he'd want to keep Mimi's ship form a secret. (it's kinda obvious)

Kakashi looks towards Naruto and thinks to himself, happily, " _He's finally learning to be responsible, I guess the changes did wonders for his personality, even though I know his "age" is 13 and all, he really does have a mind of a 20 year old._ " Feeling proud for his sensei's son, he smiled, not that anyone can see it.

Though that what down the drain when Naruto smiles the prankster smile and says, "I think me flying around into the village would be enough!"

Nearly face-faulting, Kakashi sighs and realizes that he thought too soon, " _I should've known, he does have his mother's personality, so he would obviously have her "pranking" nature, also if the looks in that Ryoko woman's eyes and the Washu women's is any indication, I think I know where they both got it_ _from._ " Sighing with his head held down, he can't even imagine the trouble both Naruto, Ryoko, and if you add Washu into the mix, it would be hell on earth.

Not knowing Kakashi's plait, except maybe Washu, she's good at "seeing" things, being a goddess and all, they all agreed to the timeline of 2-3 weeks, Elem-time, as well as the name of the village, they also thought it would be a good idea to go by Ryo-ohki, that way the Masaki family will land a fair distance from the village and not cause a scene.

Naruto saying his goodbyes to his "family" and that he'll see them when they arrive, since Mimi-chan will most likely detect them entering Elem's atmosphere and that hopefully they'll all get along.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Well there you have it Chapter 6 of Naruto The Devil Caller, I hope everyone enjoyed it, I know Naruto explaining his blood and everything took long but Washu would clear everything up, it's Washu after all, if you have anything you wish to discus about the story let me know, and if there are more of the same question I'll answer it on this chapter at the end, with Doc Manager, then update this chapter. ^^**

 **I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the new installment of the chapter, hopefully you all enjoy it.**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 7

The Busy Devil.

A day after the call.

The whole villages held a celebration for finally being free from Gatou, the team had a blast Naruto, somehow managed to get Sasuke and Sakura to drink some sake with him, explaining that in the eyes of the law, well ninja law that is, they were adults, meaning, old enough to kill, old enough to drink and have sex, the last one made the two to blush, but Naruto's personality change made him a bit more like Ryoko than any of them to realizes, meaning no inhibition. (we all remember Tenchi Muyo episode 4, nuff said)

Anyway the two of his team were lightweights when it came to drinking, with it being their first time and all, they were both knocked out, so Naruto, creating 2 clones, so he could continue drinking, told them to put the 2 lightweights in the same room and make it look like they're hugging, the "Ryoko" in him thought it was both the perfect chance for trying to get the 2 together and pull a prank on them, though he'll only say that the 2 walked of back to the house by themselves, knowing that they'll think they fell asleep hugging because of the sake they drank.

After the clones dispersed, Naruto saw that they placed Sasuke and Sakura in place, his clone also saw Mimi was asleep on the sofa, not even bothered by her big brother(s) walking in with the two teammates, she was a heavy sleeper and she was too comfy to care at the moment.

Kakashi hanged out with the locals drinking and telling them the wonders of Icha Icha, so while he was "pulling" people to the ways of Icha Icha we'll leave him to it.

Inari was celebrating with his friends and told his mom that he'd be going with them to have a sleepover if it was ok with her, she of course agreed, happy her son is finally happy and enjoying himself and making friends.

Tsunami was with the other women happily chatting and things. (I'm not sure what women do when they get together.)

Naruto, on the other hand, continued to drink and even had some fun competing with a few people in seeing who could drink without succumbing to the beverages, even Zabuza and Tazuna wanted a rematch, think they'd take him on last, but that plan went out the window, they ended up falling down and out of the "game" and just fell asleep where they layed, Naruto was plastered, but he didn't fall and was laughing his head off, Tsunami, thinking Naruto had enough, helped him back to the house.

For Naruto, the whole night after his clones sorted out Sasuke and Sakura, were a blur, he didn't have a hangover because of his healing factor, he was thankful for that, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what happened between helping his 2 teammates and now.

That is until he felt a couple of arms around him, looking to his left, he sees a head of black hair in a complete mess and not being bed hair, looking at the face that the hair is connected to, he sees Haku, she was happily snoozing, her head on Naruto's shoulder, where he could feel his arm wrapped around her, he could also feel the both of them naked, slightly tightening at the thought, he heard Haku moan in her sleep and sounded satisfied while saying quietly, "mmmm, Naruto-kun, not again, let me rest."

Hearing her say that, his face became set in stone, with only a drop of blood falling from his nose slightly, being too shocked for a full on nosebleed.

He didn't know where Haku went last night, he did know that she was with Tsunami, keeping an eye on Zabuza and that was it.

What Naruto doesn't know was that after the drinking contest zabuza and Tazuna had with Naruto, Haku tried to help out with Zabuza, but since he looked happy sleeping where he was, if the dopey smile was any indication, so she left him there and decided to help Tsunami get Naruto back to the house.

Naruto then felt movement on his right, having a feeling he would regret looking, but his curiosity got the best of him and what he saw practically knocked him out with a nosebleed.

There on his right, was Tsunami, happily snoring and looking peaceful, as though she was complete.

The only thing was she was naked, the blanket had moved down her body that showed her perky C cup breasts, showing that even though she is a mother, her figure is still wonderful, for a civilian, smooth white skin that shows she only goes out for shopping and laundry, not long enough to get a tan, a full body that shows she keeps herself in shape, most likely from the shopping and cleaning she does, a stomach that doesn't show she gave birth.

All those things pretty much K. Naruto, though his last thought before he blacked out was, " _This is ether awesomely good or awesomely bad!?_ "

Because lets face it, Naruto getting so drunk, he sleeps with not just the beautiful Haku but with a beautiful milf like Tsunami, that's the awesomely good part, since, before he blacked out, he saw the content and happy smiles they both had.

The awesomely bad part though, he just slept with his clients daughter, that's bound to bite him in the ass, though she is a mature woman, she can make her own dissensions so no worries there.

No what worried him was Haku, he would have Zabuza on his case, wanting to slice him in half with his sword, from the bottom-up, don't get him wrong, Naruto could handle Zabuza, but he would constantly have to keep his guard up and that would be annoying.

After they woke up, with the two women giving Naruto a kiss and a thank you, Tsunami saying she feels refreshed and full of life after that, with Haku saying, even though it was her first time, he was a complete gentleman in the beginning and a beast when she wanted him to be, with Tsunami agreeing to both, even though Naruto doesn't remember, he couldn't help but feel pride at his "accomplishment."

Both women got up, not minding Naruto watching them, they both went to get cleaned up, all three noticing the limp both women "seem" to have.

Naruto thought to himself, " _Ah, what the hell,_ " He got up, just as Naked as the two in the bath, " _May as well remember what happened last night, with a "reenactment"._ " He flickered into the bath with the two, before he fully appeared, he grabbed both and held a handful of their breasts and begins to massage them and says with a gleam in his eye, "How about I help you two out with your **bathing?** "

The moment they both heard the feral word at the end, they both shivered with excitement, it took another 3 hours before all three were clean properly.

After they were dressed, they all went and did their own thing, Tsunami was in the kitchen making dinner, since it was past noon because of the bathroom "incident."

Haku went to retrieve her adopted, unconscious father, she would've said foster, but since she's the one who heals him of his injuries, it just felt right to call him that, she also picked up Tazuna and Kakashi on the way, meeting Kakashi half way with a still unconscious Tazuna over his shoulder.

Naruto was floating in the air with Mimi in his lap, happily, slowly chewing on a carrot savoring it, with Naruto petting her, not caring that the woman in the kitchen and the woman lecturing the man with the bandages on his face about trying to out drink her big brother, both smelled like him, but she didn't care, they probably had a sleepover last night. (She maybe a computer but she's still an innocent little cabbit)

Everything went by peacefully, Tazuna and Zabuza, not knowing what happened between the three, because of hangovers and promising to never challenge Naruto to a drinking "fight" again.

Inari didn't know, seeing as he just got home, banging the door open and causing more pain for his granddad and Zabuza, both glared but didn't have the energy for anything else.

Kakash suspects something, but doesn't know what, but thought it was too much of a hassle to think about when there is a perfectly good book he should be reading.

The last two, being Sasuke and Sakura, came down stairs with completely red faces, everyone, except Naruto but acted it, were confused, it was Inari who ask what was on everyone's mind, "Hey, what's the matter with you two, you both look ready to explode."

Feeling even more embarrassed, they looked towards each other, then quickly looked away, Sasuke quickly changed the subject, asked Naruto, "Hey Naruto, what happened last night after we drinked with you."

Naruto, using the excuse that he thought of last night told them, pretending to be thoughtful and pulling it off, "Oh you both said you were tied and want to sleep, I used a clone to walk you both back to the house and it dispelled saying good night."

Excepting that, though still red, since they both were hugging each other tightly, though they were wearing clothes, it didn't stop them from have vivid dreams, that when they both woke up they found themselves kissing each other, they separated when their eyes opened and looked into each others eyes.

Talk about awkward in a hurry, but for some reason to each other, it felt right, though they won't tell each other that.

A week and a Half later.

Through the week and a half everyone pitched in with building the bridge, even Inari wanted to help, with Mimi helping by picking up hammers or spanners every now and then, and carrying a little bag with nails, the bag was made by Tsunami for her, thinking it looked adorable on the little cabbit, though sometimes Naruto "offered" to sometimes stay at the house to "protect" Tsunami in case their were a few of Gatou's men that they missed and asked sometimes asked if Haku can help have his back.

Asking why he wanted Haku when he was strong no matter how many people was his back, he simply replied "My chakra still feels a bit off for clones I managed to make two no problem, but I think it still needs to settle and it's easier to have two more sets of eyes."

Seeing the logic and agreeing, they allowed him to take Haku with him to help "guard" Tsunami, all of them never being the wiser, because they came back tired after a hard days work, even Mimi was flopped down on Sasuke's head, he felt the little cabbit earned a reward for her hard work, Sakura would've commented how cute it looked, but was too tied to say, even Kakashi and Zabuza helped out and they too were tied.

The team and Mimi on top of Naruto's head, along with Zabuza and Haku were standing at the end of the bridge, getting ready to head back to Konoha.

The villages were there to see them off, wishing them a safe trip back to their village, a hidden message between Tsunami and Naruto, with Naruto saying with his eyes, " _I'll be back so we can have more fun._ " Without anyone noticing, with Tsunami replying, " _You better._ " Without anyone knowing, which is surprising since there were five people, six if you include Naruto, that were ninja, though I gues two wanted to get home and relax, the other three wanted to get moving.

Giving a crying Inari a ruffle on his head and saying goodbye to everyone, the people of six walked on their way.

As the ninjas and Cabbit were out of sight, one villager shouted out "Hey, what are we gonna call the bridge!?"

Everyone started thinking, until Inari yelled, like the kid he is, "How about The Great Naruto Bridge, after the one who, not only killed Gatou but gave the village hope."

Everyone smiled and thought it was a good idea.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **How's that for a twist, Naruto had drunken sex with, not only Haku, but Tsunami, you see I just felt sorry for Tsunami, she lost two husbands and had to take care of her son and father all by herself, but who's there to take care of her, so I thought why doesn't Naruto help her out and lets face it, everyone has done certain things in their drunken stupor and even Naruto has his limit.**

 **Also sorry, but there are no lemons in my story, some fanservice here and there, like boob flash or something, but I'm not good at writing lemons.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that it took so long, my brother was visiting a few days ago and he can be loud enough to temporarily stop someone from musing, i.e. writing stories, then I had the "A Wolf In Daten City" idea, anyway I re-watched Tenchi Muyo Ryo-Ohki and I'm ready to get it started.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy.**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 8

A Devil's Job.

The group of six were tree hoping, or in Naruto's case flying with Mimi in his hands. Now that the team didn't have to worry about a civilian slowing them down, they can move a lot faster, that is until Zabuza called out for the group to land for the moment.

They stopped in a clearing, wondering what Zabuza wanted, he started to explain what he wanted, "Look, as much as I know you lot want to go to the Leaf Village, I think this is the time we should part ways."

Surprising everyone, including his adopted daughter Haku, Naruto was the one to ask the question, "Oh, and why is that?" Naruto was upset that Zabuza wanted to go, not knowing if Haku will go with him or not.

Zabuza let's out a sigh, knowing this was going to be difficult, especially since he noticed both Haku and Naruto seemed to be closer to one another, he was glad for her to find a friend and that he hopes that they stay that way for a long time. (Though Naruto and Haku are much "more" closer than he believes, with Tsunami)

Zabuza starts to explain, "Look, I feel that I should join the rebels to fight for Kiri's freedom, I'm not sure what Haku wants, it's up to her, as her teacher, I think she should go with you lot to learn to not be my weapon anymore, but as her father, I want her to come with me, but I would feel she would be safer with you in Konoha too."

Haku, not believing she was given a choice, usually it was Zabuza to make the call on where she should go, but now everybody was looking at her, for her choice, she was struggling.

On the one hand, she lived her whole life wanting to protect Zabuza and be his tool, but now she has become his adopted daughter and she feels that she wanted to know more about Zabuza as a daughter than a tool, to also help fix him back up when he injures himself. (mostly when he's drunk and requires the morning-after drink)

But she would also use her medical knowledge to help in the civil war, to help heal the injured and sick. (A. the medic is the important person in a war if you think about it)

But she didn't want to leave Naruto, not after everything that they've been through, especially with Tsunami, but she'll never tell anyone that.

Naruto could see she was struggling with her choice, so he walked up to her, with Mimi moving onto his shoulder, and hugs her tenderly.

Haku blushes at his tenderness, but returns it all the same, Mimi feeling she should show her support walked near Haku's face and rubs her cheek against Haku's with a little nya fallowing her, knowing that it was his way to say 'I love you and you should do what you feel is right.'

They moved apart, with Mimi back on her big brothers shoulder, looking into each others eyes, Haku saw that Naruto was both sad and happy at the same time.

A million thing were said to the two of them, but it only lasted a minuet. Taking a breath, Haku stepped away and says with a few tears, "I've decided to go with Zabuza to help save Kiri From itself with the Rebels."

Everyone was shocked, except Naruto, he understands that the Rebels in Kiri need more people like Haku to save the lives of the injured, it still hurts, but he knows that Kiri is Haku's home and understands that if it was Konoha that needs saving he'd do the same thing.

Haku, now openly crying for the one she shared her heart to, as well as her first time, (thank god Zabuza was drunk most of the time or guarding Tazuna), starts to explain why, "I-I do love you N-Naruto-K-Kun, b-but, Kiri, is my h-home, s-she needs h-h-help." She couldn't contain it anymore, her tears wouldn't stop, no matter how hard she wanted them to.

Naruto was happy, not about Haku crying, he doesn't like seeing her so hurt, but that he was happy that she loves him, she was the first person to ever say such a sweet and precious thing to him, he shed a few tears himself, but no-one could see it, why, because he pulled Haku back into the hug and trying not to upset her more, whispers to her, "I know, if my home was being attacked I'd probably turn the enemies into ashes, but that's just me,"

That got Haku to giggle a bit at him for trying to lighten the mood, "You on the other hand, you are an angel of mercy, so, please only get your hands dirty healing people and keeping away perverts, ok," She smiled at that part, oh she wasn't going to let anybody touch her unless it was Naruto, after all if anything, Naruto pretty much ruined her for other men, she shivered slightly at that thought, but she hid it so no-one would see, even if they did they'd think it was because she was still crying, she still was but not as much now.

Haku felt something furry that was tickling her cheek, looking to what was doing it, she saw a watery eyed Mimi, looking at her meowing as if to say, 'don't worry, I'll bring big brother to you myself if I have to,' of course seeing such a cute little Crabbit brushing her cheek and meowing at her, Haku couldn't help but to giggle at the furry little thing, giving it a stroke as well, with a smile at the end.

Moving away from each other, the others feeling a little out of place, though Sakura was in tears at such tragic love separation, it made her feel like she was watching one of her soaps.

Sasuke was looking somewhere else, though sakura saw that there was a few tears from his eyes and moved to give him a hug, Sasuke felt Sakura put her hand on his shoulder, quickly looking to her, she saw her smiling beautifully at him, not sure where that came from, though now she put him on the spot, feeling he should do something as well, he looked away.

Sakura, felt hurt at such a brush off, turned slightly away from Sasuke feeling like she pushed to far, that is until she felt a hand on the other side of her shoulder.

Looking towards it, her eyes widened, she saw it was Sasuke's hand, looking back towards Sasuke, she saw him looking away from her, but still had his hand on her shoulder, she also noticed a slight blush on his face and couldn't help but smile towards him with a few tears.

"Say Sasuke-kun," Looking towards Sakura with a raised eyebrow, he was still an Uchiha, he still had some pride, though what was left of it when they both woke up at that one time, "Do.. Do you think you can... Help me with my training when we get back?"

Surprised at that, he felt it may be a good idea, Sakura was the only person that he slightly opened up to and felt he owed her one, not just for opening up but for the "accident" they found themselves in when they got drunk and slept together, nothing happened sure, but it was still embarrassing for the both of them.

So with a nod of his head, unable to answer with words because of the blush, Sakura was happy to have Sasuke train her.

Kakashi was proud of his team, Sasuke was finally opening up to Sakura, Sakura was going to get serious in her training and would help Sasuke in opening up more, finally Naruto, even though he changed, for better or worse that's for the future to decide, had the power to help the village more and by the looks of things he even got himself a little girlfriend, he wasn't going to tease, considering Naruto pretty much has the same strength or more than Tsunade, he'd keep quite about it, doesn't mean he'll ask later.

Zabuza was beside himself, he was confused at the lovers embrace, as though they were dating (if only he knew), he was angry that they were hugging like lovers, yet as far as he knew they didn't "DO" anything to warrant it (again as far as he knew), yet he couldn't do anything about it because of Naruto's powers, though since Haku was going back to Kiri with him he'll ask later when the others aren't with them anymore.

Moving to their own group, Team 7 says their goodbyes for now, since Zabuza explains that if the rebels win he'll try to talk the new Mizukage into signing a treaty with Konoha, with both he and Haku becoming ambassadors for the treaty, which made Haku and Naruto slightly happy that they may would see each other again.

Both groups bowed to each other one final time then went their separate ways, with Naruto flying and Mimi on his shoulder looking concerned about her big brother, rubbing her cheek with his, he heard her meow to him, hearing her, Naruto simply smiled and rubbed her head, saying to her, "Don't worry, I'm alright, besides, we'll meet her again when she visits with Zabuza."

Hearing her big brother sound happy again, Mimi meowed cheerfully to, then she saw Naruto smile a Ryoko like smile when she is planning to pull a prank, "Besides, I want to drink Zabuza under the table again, (chuckle) it was so funny seeing him trying to get up but then knocking himself out by leaning on the edge of the table, with the table edge hitting him square on the head!" He could no longer control himself and laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, of seeing one of The Seven Ninja Swordsmen getting so hammered that he falls over and conks his head with the table.

Naruto almost lost control of his flying, he nearly hit a tree, luckily with his powers he just phased through it with Mimi.

The others were worried about him for his near hit, but once he explained it was something funny he witnessed and that he'll tell them later, they carried on towards the village of Konoha, though it'll still be a day away until reached the village.

Boy, the villages will be in for a surprise of their life when "Naruto The Devil Caller" getting back to the village.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **And there's chapter 8 finished with, I hope you all enjoyed reading it so far and that if any of you have anything to please go easy with me please.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter, it's night-time where I'm at and everybody is asleep. I always liked writing when everyone is sleeping, it allows me to focus on the story more. ^^**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 9

Return Of The Devil.

Team 7 finally spotted Konoha's gates, Kakashi managed to talk Naruto out of flying in order to scare the villages, that is until after they finished reporting to the hokage, then after it's all up to what the team wants to do, since they'll be dismissed, though the physical changes might cause a stir, even though Kakashi asked Naruto to use the **Transformation Jutsu** , to hide his form until after reporting in, Naruto wasn't budging by saying, "Hey, ya begged me not to fly or use my powers yet, so don't push ya luck about my changes."

With Mimi in his arms, feeling her big brother's slight irritation towards the silver-haired man, giving him a suspicious stare, even though it looked cute on the little Cabbit.

Not wanting the irk of Naruto, let alone a creature that can turn into a spaceship, he let it be.

Anyway, team 7 finally reached the front desk of the sign in station, with Kakashi up front, sorting out the front desk signing, they moved on, going towards the Hokage office.

As they entered, getting the ok from the secretary, Kakashi knocked on the door to the office and a elderly voice, with lots of experience answered, "Enter."

Not needing to be told twice, the team entered the office of the Hokage, with Hiruzen Sarutobi sitting at his front desk, smoking his pipe. ( _A.N. I don't think I have to describe what Hiruzen looks like, so I'll skip it._ )

Hiruzen, looks over the team with a keen eye, seeing that everyone in team 7 was in front of him, except the excitable little boy that he came to care about like his own grandson, Naruto. All he sees is a young man who looks about 17 or 20, smiling like something funny was happening and he, the hokage, doesn't know anything about it, yet.

Well that was gonna change, Hiruzen cleared his throat, looks towards Kakashi and orders, "Report Kakashi, how did the mission go, where is Naruto and who is the young man standing next to you with that smile on his face."

Before Kakashi could answer, the "young man" butted in, with a "dramatic flare," Mimi was on his head, meowing in joy about everything, "Oh, I'm hurt old man, you don't even recognized me anymore(!)" He was dancing around, like it was a big shock to him, but everyone knew he was just "hamming" it up, since everyone had deadpan sweat-drops.

Hiruzen realized only 2 people ever called him 'old man' both being Konohamaru, his own grandson, and Naruto his "Adopted" grandson, and only one of them would use "over the top acting" exactly like what the young man was doing right now.

With disbelieving, shocked eyes, Hiruzen couldn't understand what was going on, here, standing in front of him, was Naruto Uzumaki, standing at 193.7cm (6.3 feet), looking older than he should be, trying to compose himself and succeeding after a minute, he was the Hokage after all, it would be any good if he stayed shock for too long.

Taking a breath, the Sandaime then asked with deadly seriousness, "What happened to change you like this Naruto, I hope you can explain why you look about 17 to 20 and in just a span of a few weeks."

Naruto saw the seriousness of the old man, and knows the time for joking was over for now, and says to his Hokage, "If it's alright with you, how about I let Kakashi-sensei explain the mission report first, since it's in conjuction with my changes, then I'll explain my changes and everything else with them, ok?"

Seeing what Naruto was saying, he agreed to it, but told Naruto not to leave anything out after the report.

Kakashi reported everything, from how the mission turned into a A-Rank from a C-Rank, The Sandaime wasn't pleased with that, but allowed Kakashi to continue with the briefing, all the way up to the bridge, when it got to Naruto's transformation, that's where Naruto cut in and told The Hokage everything, from his memories, or at lest his ancestors memories, to his powers, demonstrating by sitting in mid air and leaning back lazily, though he left out having "fun" with Haku and Tsunami, no point having everyone perverting about it, or Sakura trying to hit him for being one.

Naruto even introduced Mimi to Hiruzen, which he found to be a little cute thing when Naruto placed Mimi on his desk, Naruto then explained Mimi's "role" in being able to transform into a spaceship, though he explained that she won't change in a populated area as he was picking Mimi back up, which Hiruzen agreed.

Then Naruto told him the big part, with Hiruzen massaging his forehead to quell the headache that was coming, with asking, "There's an even bigger part than being told you're a descendant of an alien and your little "sister" can turn into a spaceship?" He wasn't going to say pet since Naruto explained that they're, in a way related.

Naruto, unperturbed about Hiruzen's plight, simply answered, "Yep," all the while floating in the air with Mimi on his stomach, "You see, Ryoko and everyone are still alive, since they're living on the planet Jurai, I won't explain since there's too much to even try," Hiruzen nodded at that, it was very difficult to explain another's culture, let alone a literal, planet-size, culture.

Naruto continued, "Once I got in touched with them, I explained the situation, from Ryoko's daughter, Miko, crash landing, to me having, both her and Miko's memories, as well as everything else," Seeing the old leader, nodding for him to continue, "After all the heartfelt reasoning, kinda, invited them to the planet to visit me."

Now Hiruzen knew why Naruto said it was a big part, his family were coming, and by the sound of it Naruto was looking forward to it, but still he should have confirmed with himself first, after all Hiruzen was the Hokage, anything that's happening towards his people he should be notified, which he lectured Naruto about, though Naruto expected that to happen and pretty much told him why he invited Ryoko and everyone, that sure he wanted to see, possibly, his only family in the whole universe, literally, but also that it's been to long since Mimi has seen her big sister, Ryo-ohki.

Sighing to himself and understanding where Naruto was coming from, he agreed to what he said, but warned him that should Naruto do something like that again without his leader's consent, he'll be spending the rest of his Genin career trying to catch Tora the cat, without his powers or team and that he'll have someone keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't use them.

Paling at such a thing, though Naruto knows he can pretty much do what he wants with his powers, but out of respect for the old man he saw a grandfather figure, he'll agree and swear to tell him what he's doing, except with the pranks, but he wouldn't say anything about them anytime soon or confirm it was him who pulled the pranks, after all plausible deniability, if no-one saw him do it, with evidence he'll get away with it scot free.

Hiruzen sighed, took his pipe and emptied it, only to refill it and light it up with a small fire jutsu, he took a puff, feeling the tobacco relaxing him a bit, he asked the question he was dreading slightly, "How long until they arrive?"

Naruto thought to himself and answered, "Well, I made the call over a week and a half ago, so I'd say under another week and a half to go, no worries though, because when they arrive Mimi-chan here will let me know, then I'll let you know with a shadow-clone while I go and meet them."

Hearing Naruto's idea, Hiruzen couldn't help but feel Naruto was a bit irresponsible about the, apparently, over three weeks "family visit" not getting a accurate day, but he guess because the family are on another planet, it would probably take them sometime to arrive, not knowing when they'll get here, Hiruzen felt he shouldn't blame Naruto, so he let it go.

"Very well, you'll meet them and bring them to the gates, while I prepare meeting them at the gates and we'll all talk in my office, so for now everyone is dismissed." Orders Hiruzen.

Everyone left the office through the door, except Naruto, who just phased through the window with Mimi in his hand and gives a wave and a slight prankster smile to the Hokage, not that he knows about the little prank of scaring people with his flying.

Hiruzen just sighs with some smoke from his pipe coming out, "This is going to be so troublesome and I'm too old for this shit." Knowing they'll be trouble on the way, with Naruto being right in the epic-center of it, like a giant explosion going off, with Naruto triggering it.

 **To Be Continued**

 **And that's it, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I tried to set everything in place, I think they'll be a couple more chapters before Ryoko and everyone gets to Konoha and the Chunin Exams will be in a week from Ryoko's arrival, so look forward to all that.^^**

 **I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 10

A Devil's Joy.

Naruto was floating towards the one place he loves most, Ichiraku Ramen, don't get him wrong, he's more responsible now, sort of, with Ryoko's memories, learning from her, but he still enjoys Ramen, though now he enjoys Sake as well, but since he knows that Teuchi only serves sake in the evening, with it being more of a food place then a drinking place, he'll stick with some orange juice, because orange was still his favorite color, he just doesn't wear it.

Landing in front of the food stand, with a few people being weary of him, not knowing he was Naruto, though when some women saw him carrying Mimi in his hands, they couldn't help but think the little Cabbit was too cute for it's own good.

Naruto moved into the establishment to have enough ramen, but not too much mind you, after all he wants to get some sake as well on his way home.

As Naruto sits down on his stool, placing Mimi on the counter, with the same excitement when he was a kid, a few weeks ago, he calls out, "Hey old man, I need some ramen here and a plate of carrots on the side!" Hearing the old man crack, Teuchi came outt the Kitchen to tell the young man off, but when he sees Naruto's face, with the same 3 lines on each of his cheeks and the same smile he always had, even if he's, apparently, older now he knew right away who he was.

"Naruto?... What the heck happened to you, you look like someone just entering their 20s?" Teuchi didn't know what to say, Ayame was sorting the inventory of the stand, so she was busy, with Naruto sitting in front of him, looking about the same age as his daughter.

Naruto just smiled and simply explained that it was a bloodline from his ancestor's, though he doesn't know which of his parent passed it down, Teuchi, took a deep breath, to process everything about his bloodline, because apparently, from what Naruto told him the bloodline, not only aged him, but gave him special powers as well, which Naruto told him also, since no-one would be able to achieve his powers except maybe his offspring, Naruto wasn't sure on that one.

But after chatting and catching up with the owner of Ichiraku, who'll tell his daughter about Naruto's changes, and both Naruto and Mimi had their fill, well Mimi had her fill, Naruto wanted some sake.

Naruto moved away from Ichiraku, with Mimi perched on his head, from what she says, his hair was still soft, even though from his memories of Ryoko getting her hair pulled from Ayeka and Sasami's mother, Misaki, her hair was hard, though he does have to feel sorry for Ryoko about meeting Misaki for the first time, something tells him he should be weary of Misaki.

His hair however, could be the result of the Kyuubi, since foxes take care of their fur like cats, but he didn't care, as long as he bathes and cleans, he'll still be one handsome demon, he couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his pun, since people see him the way Ryoko was seen, it was all in good humor.

Anyway, he started flying up and towards a bar that sells some good sake, following his nose, since it hasn't failed him in finding the best sake so far, though it must be because of Ryoko's memories, always drinking sake and blasting things to pieces.

After a few minutes he zeroed in on what he was looking for, he couldn't help but exclaim in happiness, "Yes, this is where the best sake is, lets just hope it's cheap as well!"

He floated into the bar towards the barkeep and sat on a stool in front of the bar and yells out, "Alright, hey barkeep, give me the best and cheapest sake you got." Looking towards the young man, the barman noticed the leaf headband and just shrugged his big shoulders, since the young man looked in his early 20s and he has a headband, since anyone with a headband are ninja's then by law they can drink, fornicate and kill, as long as the man can pay then he can drown in sake for all the barman cared.

A few tables away.

A certain dango loving, torture giving and snake loving, except her sensei, saw the handsome young man, who by the looks of it loves sake just as much as she does, granted she was never too drunk to "follow" a guy home, that's what Kurenai is for, being the prune she knows and loves, though in does get annoying to hear Kurenai moan about her drunk behavior.

Anyway, right now Anko sees a golden opportunity, to have a drinking competition with some "New" blood, if she plays her cards right, she'll get free drinks and put the newbie in his place. (If only she knew)

Anko moves towards the bar, she only just arrived and sat down next to the young man and says, "I see you like to chug it down brat," Naruto looks from his drink, towards the beautiful woman next to him and sees the look in her eyes that say, 'get ready because I'm gonna win.'

Naruto narrows his eyes with a challenging smirk as if to say, 'bring it on sexy, I'll beat you before you even notice', as he replies with confidence, "Oh what about it?"

Noticing a lot of people were backing away, since they know not to get on Anko's bad side, Anko replied, "I bet if I drink you under the table, you have to pay for all the drinks that I have for a week."

Naruto looks at the woman, who seem to have Ryoko's personality without any of her blood, with suspicion and asks, "But what if I win?"

Anko felt confident, not knowing about Naruto out drinking Zabuza and an old drunk, gave her reply, "If you win, which I doubt it, I'll rock your world and make you beg me for more."

Naruto was surprised at such an offer, though looking around a lot of people were whispering, saying things like, "Only an idiot would face Anko and try to win. "That's why nobody beat her before, they thought they could get in her skirt" "Yeah, I bet the kid wouldn't last a second." and before you know it everyone was making bets, betting that Anko would win.

Naruto though, saw a perfect opportunity for easy money, so placing his money on himself, though everybody thought he was crazy, Anko had a shit-eating grin, she didn't place anything down like, cos she was broke from buying dango and sake a day ago.

The bartender just sighed and moved a table into the center of the room, while everyone else moved everything out of the way, Naruto and Anko got a chair each, sitting in front of each other, the barman put down a couple of glass shots each and getting ready to get more, placed a big bottle of sake on his side of the table, with a bookie getting ready to keep track of how many drinks will go down.

Both Naruto and Anko were glaring at each other, as though they were going to tear each other apart, though Anko couldn't help that the guy in front of her looked both handsome and feral, it kinda turned her on, Naruto basically thinking the same thing towards her, but both kept they're focus on the competition.

The bar man poured a shot each for them, he knows the last time he tried to stop Anko he got bit too close to his jewels and he didn't want that happening again, which is why Kurenai was the one to take care of Anko, because Anko wouldn't send a snake at Kurenai.

A few hours later.

Both Naruto and Anko, were sloshed, but they kept going, Anko was leaning slightly towards the right, but she didn't fall, Naruto was swaying slightly, mostly for show, just because he had Kyuubi's and Ryoko's powers healing him, he needed people to believe he was drunk, all he's got is a slight buzz at the moment, though he can feel himself falling for the alcohol in his system, but not as much as Anko.

Before anymore Anko couldn't take it anymore, the guy before her was a drinking god, slamming her head down she called out in a slur, "That's it, this guy is too much for me, god I doubt even Lady Tsunade can handle him." ( **A.N I can't write drunkanese so you'll just have to imagine it.** )

With that said Anko was out like a light, not caring anymore, Naruto got up a little clumsily and lifts his hands up in victory, with a big smile and blush on his face, collecting his winnings and giving half to the barman for the sake they both drank, he moved to Anko, picked her up bridal-style and walked out.

Everybody were in a state of shock, not believing someone out drank Anko, the only person that possibly could would be Lady Tsunade, before they could stop him Naruto was out the bar and flickered away, they didn't even know where the guy went, he just vanished.

In the air.

Naruto, with Mimi on his head, flew towards his apartment with Anko, since he didn't know where she lived, plus he wasn't gonna have his way with a drunken sexy woman, I mean sure he slept with Haku and Tsunami drunk, but they weren't drunk, he guess, in a way they raped him, though he didn't deny he didn't enjoy it, hell he didn't even know Tsunami was such squirter.

Shaking his head of the thought, he did NOT want to get horny, while holding a drunken Anko, from what he heard from the customers, Anko was scary, if he had to compare her to someone it would be like Lady Seto facing space pirates, but about 2% of Lady Seto and she hunted pirates for fun.

( **A.N. If you think about it, No-one enjoys Pirate hunting like Lady Seto, Anko just tortures people for info and fun, Lady Seto just likes to blast and captures pirates with a "smile" on her face.** )

Not knowing where Anko lived, Naruto lands on his apartment roof, looks to the sky and noticed the moon was out, it looks about 10 or 11, so it was time for sleep.

Flickering and phasing into his apartment, he walks into his bedroom, phasing through the door, not caring about opening it and places Anko on his bed.

He removes her shin guards and footwear, then takes her trench coat off by making a clone hold her up, she was a dead weight drunk, but he could handle it, he holds Anko in his arms until his clone moved the blanket out the way, not noticing Anko rubbing her face in his chest and liking the smell.

He picks Anko up bridal-style again and places her in his bed, Anko moves on to her side, grabs the blanket and snuggles down, sleeping with a happy smile, which Naruto thought made her look cute, though he then notices the mark on her shoulder, he could feel the evil coming from it.

In Anko's mind at the time.

She was naked, running away in darkness, hearing her -sensei's sickening voice, calling to her whispering sweet-nothings to her, telling her he can give her power if she just accepts his "gift", but she kept denying him, blocking him, not wanting to listen, that is until she felt his slimy hand on her shoulder, stopping her, that is until someone pulled Sealed-Orochimaru away from her, she heard a angry voice say to , "That's enough out of you, you slithery teme."

Before the person pulled her teme of a ex-sensei away, she saw blond hair in a swept back type style and three whisker-like marks on his cheeks, just like the guy she "fought" in the bar with.

Hearing her soul-fragment scream out, " **NOOOOOOOOOoooooo!** " Everything went white, she felt warm, for the first time in her life, before that damn mark was put on her, she truly felt like herself again.

On the outside of Anko's mind.

Phasing through Anko, he somehow managed to grab a hold onto something that felt like a snake, bringing it to his face, he saw a snake with a strange face and black hair hissing at him. ( **A.N. Think Orochimaru's snake form, only with a normal white snake body the size of a regular white snake (remember it's just a fragment of Orochimaru's soul)** )

Feeling hatred towards such a pitiful creature, not knowing why, but the thing gave him a feeling of Kagato just not as powerful, so with his thumb under the little monster's neck, he flicked it, breaking it's neck and killing it instantly. ( **A.N. Think of Alien Vs Predator when the Predator caught and killed the chest-buster.** )

It turned to ash and floated away vanishing as it did, as though it was never in Naruto's hand to begin with.

He never noticed Anko relaxing even more, as though she was having a nightmare, then the nightmare just stopped, changing to better dreams, of her friends and of the man that somehow beat her in drinking, it would seem she found someone "interesting" to "play" with, as she dreamed this Naruto never noticed her lick her lips at the dreams she was having.

The one thing he noticed was the tainted mark on the back of her shoulder was gone, as though it was never there, just smooth unblemished skin, he shocked his head and looked away, not wanting to get horny, he sighed and looks back at her head, he sits down next to her, not knowing Anko can hear him in her dreams, he removes her hair clips and begins to rub her head soothingly and says, "I hope you're feeling better now, even though I won drinking contest."

He says the last part with a cheeky smile, never seeing Anko's cute pout, then gets up, gets the couch ready for himself and a little place for Mimi to sleep on, since he didn't want to crush her if he moves about.

He removes his jacket and puts it on a chair in his kitchen, pulls off is shirt and folds it up and places it on his chair with his jacket, then removes his boots and places them by his front door, since he floated around the place he didn't have to worry about dirt, then removes and folds up his jeans and placed them on his shirt.

Standing in his boxes, he opens his closet and gets a spare blanket and pillow for the couch, Mimi laying in her spot that Naruto picked out for her.

Naruto got on the couch wth the blanket and pillow, looks up to the ceiling then towards Anko and says to himself, "I hope she doesn't make a big deal about me removing that taint from her," Yawning, he turns away and finishes, "Oh well, as long as she doesn't wake me up too early or loudly it's fine."

Never knowing, that what he did, may have, just given him a girlfriend, but he won't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing, given Anko's personality.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **And there you have it, Naruto met Anko and got in to a drinking contest, I know you wanted some type of big "battle" with Naruto's and Anko's drinking contest, but it's too troublesome to say "then they took another shot" repeatedly.**

 **Also you got to admit, Anko might try putting herself on the table, free drinks and no-one is "Man" enough to handle Anko.**

 **Also because the fight with was short, it was because mostly Anko's seal was only a prototype, as well as a fragmented soul, hardly worth the effort.**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter and I'll try to get the other one up and running soon.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter, I know you all wanted Naruto to get with Anko on the first day back at Konoha, but after the drinks they both had, it wasn't gonna happen and only scum would take advantage of a drunken woman, but if it was opposite, i.e. a woman taking advantage of a drunken man, well I'm clueless on that.**

 **Oh and don't worry, Hinata and Ino will still be trained by Naruto, then I'll pair them up on the Shippuden Saga, when Naruto returns on his trip, I wouldn't say which trip. ^^**

 **Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 11

A Devil's shock.

Morning: 9:34am

Anko didn't know what to think, sure she had a little hangover, but how was it a little, it almost felt like someone purged half of what she drank last night, then she noticed she was not in her apartment, the place looked a little rundown, as though some took care of it as best they could and that someone was a kid. (Oh how right she was, before his "growth spurt")

She also noticed that she still had her clothes on, minus her shoes, shin guards and trench coat, ok her skirt was shimmied up, but it was obvious that it was moved in her sleep, also she didn't feel anything between her, which practically means nothing happened.

So then what did happen...

All she remembered was trying to drink as supposed "Newbie" under the table for free drinks, but then after 2 and a half hours, it all became a blur, but then how did she get here.

That's when she heard light snoring on the other side of the room, she saw the same guy, sleeping with one leg off the couch the other under the blanket but the foot was peeking.

His arms were spread out, one over the top of the couch, the other over the arm, with his head on the end of the top of the couch, just snoozing away quietly, but then Anko moved down.

The guy's chest was. ( **A.N. I'm not going into detail because I don't know how to describe Goku's Super Saiyan God Red form, so just imagine Goku SSJGR's form's bare chest then you get the idea.** )

Anko was drooling slightly, the guy in front of her looked delicious, from her point of view, from the looks of it, she could tell the man was built for both speed and power put together, Naruto lifts his arm from the floor and gave his side a scratch, but he didn't wake up, then puts his arm back down with a light thud, her eyes trailed down some more, hoping to see something "interesting", but the blanket was covering his waist, she couldn't see his package.

With a light pout, she moved herself, hopefully, towards the bathroom, finding it after finding the broom closet, she saw the shower in the left corner of the bathroom, the toilet on the right corner and the sink on the right, next to the toilet and thought to herself " _Hope the guy don't mind I wash off the smell of sake, ah what the hell, he didn't take advantage of me, so I doubt he'd mind._ "

Taking the top of her mesh shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra, she headed for the shower, she passed the sink, which had a mirror above it, giving it a side-glance, that's when she noticed something wasn't quite right, she moved back in front of the mirror, retracing her steps.

She then rushed in front of the sink with her hands on the sink side, thinking the alcohol got to her, she took a deep breath, praying to Kami that what she saw wasn't from the sake, seeing things or that she was still sleeping and this was a dream.

She moved her body around slightly, keeping her face to the mirror in line with her shoulder, and there it was, or in this case WASN'T!

The mark was gone, the one thing to tie her to her ex-sensei, the thing that branded her the snake whore of Konoha, it wasn't there anymore, just pure unblemished skin.

How was it gone, she remembered seeing before she went to the bar, hell she could feel it while at the bar, like an annoying itch that you can't get rid of, but you can still ignore it.

That's when it hit her, she remembered the nightmare she had last night, that changed from a nightmare to a "knight in shining armor" type of dream.

It was that guy, sleeping on the couch that did it, he somehow got rid of her burden.

She lost it, she softly landed on her knees, put her face in her palms and cried, she quietly cried her heart out not wanting to wake the man, who helped her, up, after all these years, having that dead weight on her shoulders, she was free, she couldn't keep her composure, her tears poured down her cheeks, she wasn't sad, angry or hurt, her tears were tears of relief, of happiness, of freedom.

She got up from her knees, rushed out of the bathroom, not caring about her breasts showing, saw the man still snoring soundly and did the one thing that was both like her and not her at the sametime.

Naruto's dream.

Naruto on the other hand was still sleeping, dreaming of having sake in one hand, having both Haku and Tsunami in his arms, relaxing and skinny dipping in a hot-tub of ramen, sure he could dream about a pool of ramen, but that wouldn't keep the ramen hot, though by the looks on Haku and Tsunami, things were about to get even hotter, both of his girls were leaning towards him, him with a happy, perverted smile on his face, moved towards them, about to make contact when...

Real World.

Naruto was awakened suddenly and harshly, as though some crashed on top of his chest and all the air rushed out of him, he managed to breath all the air he lost back in, when he suddenly felt someones lips crash into his lips, pushing his head back down into the couch.

Naruto was wide awake now.

With widen eyes, Naruto saw the woman he beat in the drinking game last night, Anko if he remembers what the costumers called her.

Here she was on top of him, her breasts bare, if the feeling on his chest was what he thought, but suddenly his instincts kicked in, whether it's from Ryoko's never be defeated attitude or from Kyuubi's instinct of always being the alpha, or both, he'll never know, but right now he's got a hot, half naked woman, kissing the life out of him and she was winning.

Time to show her what Naruto Uzumaki's tongue is all about, he grabbed hold of her, one hand holding the back of her head, the other groping her ass hard.

Anko felt what was happening, but because of Naruto's ministration, she melted into the kiss she started, at first it was suppose to be a kiss of gratitude, but it went up from that and she's loving it, also if what she was feeling against her stomach, so was he.

5 hours later ( **Remember I'm no good at Lemons.** )

After five hours of the most mind blowing sex they had, Naruto, with Anko next to him, since they both moved it to the bed, was out of breath, with a puff and a bit of a squeak in his voice, he asked "W-what start(puff)ed that off?"

Anko, with a silly, satisfied smile, she simply replied,"That, started out as a thank you kiss for getting rid of my snake problem, but changed into something much more."

Moving towards Naruto, she snuggles into his arms, placing her head on his chest, listening to hi heart level out.

Naruto holds her close and couldn't keep the big grin of his face, he then say cheekily, "Guess you "paid" me my winnings from last nights contest then!"

Hearing what he said she couldn't help but laugh, with Naruto joining her, after the laughing fit together, she replied, "I-I still couldn't believe you beat me, I only put my bet down because nobody could win against me, but then you came along and beat me mercilessly, yet you didn't take advantage of me in my drunken state, yet you brought me here to sleep the sake off, why?"

Naruto then explained his reason, "Well, first, I didn't know where you lived so I brought you to my place to sleep it all off, and I wasn't about to look through your clothes for it, that wouldn't be right, second, I didn't leave you at the bar in case someone tried to get into your panties, though now seems a bit moot since I did get into them," They both chuckled at that, with Anko hitting his chest for the bad pun, "And it wouldn't have been right to just take you without your consent, only a true asshole would do such a thing, and last I checked Naruto Uzumaki wasn't and never will be a true asshole, sure I'll be an ass, but that's different matter."

Hearing the now named Naruto and what he said, Anko couldn't believe it, she not only got into a drinking contest, with a suppose 13 year old and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but she got beat, had the bastard snake's seal removed by him, but also she bedded him and HE WAS F**KING AMAZING!

Then she asked her question, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE SHORT, LITTLE BRAT THAT I SAW PAINTING THE MONUMENT!?" Pretty much the whole street heard her, hell they "heard" her a few hours ago, all the men were jealous that someone could make a woman moan like that, the women were already gossiping and blushing up a storm about it, Mothers pretty much took their children way, while covering their ears, but that didn't stop them blushing from the moans ether.

After getting his hearing back, Mimi was woken and fell from her spot, he started to explain what happened to him, since he felt closer to Anko than anyone else he told her everything, about Ryoko, about how he was involved, everything, even Haku and Tsunami, Anko was shocked, he could handle two women at once, then she started thinking what would happen if she got Kurenai involved as well, saving that thought for another time, Anko came the a realization, she just bed an alien, she didn't know how to feel about that, though considering the sex was "out of this world" she guess it was worth it.

Naruto looks towards Anko hoping she would except him for who he is and what he is, he asks the question thats eating him, "What now?"

Seeing Anko looking in his eyes, Mimi moves into the bathroom for her business, she is a computer, even she knows how toilets work.

Anko then sits up, then places herself on top of him, with a mischievous smirk, she replies, "Ready for round 6(?)" It wasn't a question, she was going to get his alien ass if he wanted to or not.

Looking at her, Naruto could see hidden behind that mischievous look in her eyes and saw acceptance and love, the same type of love both Haku and Tsunami has for him, smiling towards her, he took a deep breath and before she knows what was going on, they changed places, Anko was on the bottom and Naruto was on the top.

With the same mischievous, though she saw a predator in his eyes that made her even wetter, with a feral growl he replied, " **Do you even need to ask!?** "

Three Hours later.

It would take 2 more hours before they were finished, Anko had showered with Naruto and it took 1 more hour for them to be "squeaky" clean, they both got dressed, then they satisfy their empty stomachs with food, carrots for Mimi, , Naruto and Anko were at the front door, with Naruto seeing Anko off.

"I'll see you later my alien-horse." Anko says to him, he was about to reply to that until Anko snaked one hand on the back of his head, the other squeezed his "package", leaving him shocked she would do that with the front door open, she moved away, rubbing his cheek as she pulled away, licked her lips and vanished in a shunshin, she was going to brag about one hell of a man that she "found", leaving Naruto with a goofy smile and a some lipstick on his lips.

Shaking it off, he looks towards Mimi and says, "Lets head of and meet the team."

Mimi just replied with a happy meow, then jumped onto his open hands then clambered on to his shoulder, after she then hopped on top of his head with another happy meow, Naruto just shakes his head and chuckles at his little sister's antics, then locks everywhere up and flickers away to meet with his team.

Forgetting about the lipstick mark on his lips, that's gonna cause some teasing from his sensei.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you are, a little something for all you Anko lovers out there, I know it seems that they're moving a bit fast, but with Naruto's new memories and Kyuubi's power helping to unlock Naruto's blood, there was bound to be a few things he got from kyuubi, i.e a little Alpha mentality, pretty much the "Alpha's do not lose" type of thing.**

 **With Anko, she has been ridiculed since her return from Orochimaru's betrayal and his tainted mark on her shoulder, so of course she would be grateful, they both just got swept up in the moment, Naruto on his "do not lose" mentality, Anko on being free, it was bound to happen.**

 **Also,** **I was thinking the same number of girls as Tenchi's girls. Ryoko Hakubi, Ayeka Masaki Jurai, Sasami Masaki Jurai, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, Washu Hakubi, Ryo-Ohki(human adult form), Noike Kamiki Jurai.**

 **So that's 7 girls for Naruto, we've got, Haku Momochi, Tsunami(no last name), Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, so far only 4 girls, I won't say who the others are, but wait and see.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know that everyone seems a bit bummed out about me changing the pairing to Anko and Kurenai, but don't worry, Hinata and Ino are still apart of it, they'll still be trained by Naruto, and develop the whole "crush on ya teacher" thing, but they won't be with Naruto until my version of Shippuden Saga, so for the time being, it's Naruto, Anko and Kurenai.**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 12

A Devil's Girl.

Anko's Apartment.

After Anko Shushined to her place, she got a shower and a change of clothes, no point in wearing last nights clothes, not after what she and Naruto did, at the thought of that, her eyes glazed over and a little trail of drool was going down her chin, before she got more into the memory she shook it off, she didn't want to change her underwear again, though she did walk around in her apartment with a limp, though to be honest, it was a good kinda limp that she'd love to get again.

As she went to her fridge and got a bottle of water, there was a knock on her door, as she closes her fridge and went to open it, the person on the other side knocked again, her answer to that knock was, "Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming hold your horses, I just got back home!"

After she opened the door, it was then that she realizes that, that was a bad choice of words.

Cos standing in front of her door was an upset Kurenai.

Anko could tell Kurenai was angry, after all they've been friends for years, they pretty much know almost everything about each other.

"Anko," Kurenai ordered sternly, she is the person who keeps Anko in line, mostly, "Why is it, that even though, I was worried about you, that I went to the bar that we usually hang out at, just to hear that you, talked someone into one of your foolish drinking contest, only to lose, fall unconscious, get picked up and taken away TO KAMI KNOWS WHERE!?"

Anko cringed at that, she knows Kurenai was always there for her, but before Kurenai could start her "prudish" rant, Anko grabbed Kurenai's arm, locked the door, pulled her into the place and dragged her to her couch, though Kurenai noticed Anko's limp and has a feeling she wasn't going to like what Anko was going to say.

Anko sat Kurenai down, got a chair and placed it in front of her and starts to explain, "Look Kure-chan, I know I shouldn't have done all that, but nothing happened," Seeing Kurenai give her the 'are you kidding me look' she elaborated more, "I mean nothing happened last night, the guy took me to his place, took my shoes, shin guards, trench coat and hair clips off, but that's it, he gave me his bed and he slept on the couch."

Hearing Anko say that, she still had some doubts, especially with her limp, soshe pushed forward, "But what about your limp?"

Anko simply smirked, placed her arm on the back of her chair and had a smug expression on her face, "Oh, I said nothing happened "last night", I never said what happened this morning."

Kurenai was feeling exasperated, why was it that she was the one how has to look after Anko, she sighs, already knowing the answer, it's because she can't help herself but to care about her friend, so moving her thoughts along, she asked the question she wasn't sure she wanted to know, "Then what started it, how did you end up doing it with him?"

Knowing it would make Kurenai mad at her, she couldn't help herself, she just loves to tease her, "Oh, well you see, it started with me sucking his face before he woke up, then he did this thing with his hand down my-","I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

Kurenai was red-faced, ether from anger or embarrassment, or most likely both, she didn't know, she tried to get back on track, though it was hard not to punch her friend from laughing at her, she took a deep breath and started again, "Why did you have sex with someone you don't know?"

Getting over her laughter fit, Anko explained what happened, how, somehow the guy from last night removed Orochimaru's seal, how it turned out it was Naruto that helped her and that he changed, though she didn't tell her about his alien heritage, she'd have to find out herself and besides, it was Naruto's story, so whatever, also, Anko told her about Naruto being just under their age now because of his bloodline.

Kurenai was in a state of not believing what she was hearing, her friend, Anko, had her seal removed, Anko even showed her, all she saw was a hickey, though that could've been from her fling with Naruto, that's another thing that nearly knocked her out, Anko had sex with a Genin, A GENIN, almost fresh out of the academy, yet apparently, Naruto had a bloodline that made him older, she just couldn't believe it.

Though during Kurenai's "crises" Anko was having a blast, seeing Kurenai so confused, she moved from the chair, to sitting next to Kurenai on the couch, thinking about having some more fun, she started to whisper in Kurenai's ear, while she was "defenseless", she told Kurenai ALL the things she and Naruto did together, all the little, sordid, details, even his size.

Kurenai was still out of it, but this time she was imagining all the things Anko was saying, she couldn't help it, it was like she was frozen in place and her brain was processing everything and until it was done she couldn't move, though somehow through the whole listening her face was getting redder and redder, she even felt as though she was there seeing it.

Anko pulled away, smile like the cat that ate the canary, she thought to herself, giggling, " _Just a little more, then who knows, I might get a threesome out of it._ " Anko was getting a bit excited at that, but right now she needed to focus in getting Kurenai to not stop thinking about what she did with Naruto, "We somehow did it for 5 hours none stop, then after he told me who he was and how he changed, as well as what else his bloodline could do, but that is his secret for him to tell, then we had another round for 3 hours, then one more hour in the shower to make sure we were both "squeaky" clean, which means, in total, we did for 9 hours, I'm surprised I could still walk in my apartment, never-mind out side, when I answered the door for you and dragged you in, I was on my last leg, it'll take me a whole day, at lest, to be able to move properly again."

Anko then sighed dreamily, then finished with one last thing, "He practically ruined me, I doubt another man would satisfy me now."

That did it, Kurenai, fainted, it was too much for her, she collapsed, on the arm of the couch, over the side, the last thing she heard before darkness got her was Anko laughing up a storm, with a final, "And it was all truuuueee _eeeeee_..."

Kurenai's Dream.

Though Kurenai was K.O. it didn't mean her dreams were, they were full of everything Anko did with Naruto, she didn't see his face, that was shadowed, after a few more moments, she then saw herself in Anko's place, with Naruto having his way with her.

The scary thought though was she didn't try to stop him, everything Anko did, Kurenai did in her place, and that include screaming his name for more.

Anko's Apartment.

Anko was having a ball, she made the "Ice Queen" Kurenai, faint like a perverted academy girl, that just saw her crush naked for the first time.

Having a breather, Anko moved shakily to the chair she pulled from and sat down, when she was in place and steady, she did some hand-signs, she then used her, **Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Jutsu** , to pick Kurenai up, then deposited her on the couch in order to sleep of her "shock", knowing she needs to sleep off her "aches" for now, she uses the chair as a crutch, not wanting to fall down, all thanks to Naruto, not knowing to be pleased or angry at her disposition, she decided, "Ah fuck it, it was too much "fun" to get angry about, I'll just sleep the day away, and get my strength back, then hopefully have more fun with Naruto."

She sat down on her bed took all her things off, while still sitting down, and got into bed, pretty much having the same dreams as Kurenai.

After Anko Left Naruto's Apartment.

Naruto on the other hand was teased by Kakashi about the lipstick on his lips, with Sakura yelling out pervert, trying to mash his head like a potato, he knows he can defeat her easily, but where's the fun in that, not only that, it'll be good exercise and training for Sakura.

With Naruto laughing his head off at Sakura, it only got her madder, but it was pushing her to do better, he also started saying things like, "come on, it's only natural to have sex, nothing wrong with that," With a big, teasing grin on his face, that just pissed Sakura off even more.

But then the last thing he said really started pushing all her buttons, "Besides, ya gonna show Sasuke your naked body anyway, right?"

Hearing Naruto say that, Sakura's entire body turned red and started chasing him even more, all the while Naruto finishes, "It's only natural to be naked when you have sex, ya don't need to be a prude about it." After that even Sasuke joined in on the "Naruto Beat-Down", but nether of them could catch him, hell both even forgot about using jutsu's on him.

All the while, Kakashi was reading his book, with Mimi besides him, watching her big brother have fun with his friends, while Kakashi scratches her head, though Kakashi was thinking proudly to himself, " _Oh Naruto, you make me so proud, not only are you "helping" in your teammates "training" (even though they're trying to kill you) you got laid at such a young age, though I wonder who with?_ "

Naruto never did say who it was he slept with, Kakashi tried to weasel it out of him, but before he could make head-way Sakura went for him.

And that's how Naruto spent the rest of the day, egging both Sakura and Sasuke up, getting them to "build up" their stamina, though he did stop from time to time to "fight" them, he pretty much pushed them to try and land a hit on him.

After tiring both his teammates out until they both conked out, he let Kakashi take both to their home, not knowing where they lived, oh sure he knew where Sasuke lived, but at the moment Naruto was hungry, so he went for something to eat with Mimi on his head and called it a day, not knowing the trouble Anko is making for her friend, Kurenai.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **And that's that, we got an idea of what Anko is up to, not to mention the "implants" she gave to Kurenai, as well as Naruto "training" both Sakura and Sasuke, by pissing them both off. I hope you all liked this chapter and remember there's one or two more before Ryoko and her family arrives. ^^**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter, I would like to point out that, I'm writing on the "Copy-N-Paste" Method, so I'm not sure how it looks until I added it to the story, but still I like to keep it short enough so that everyone stay focus on it, but not long enough for everyone to lose interest.**

 **Also because Haku is a Ninja and her medical knowledge, she can use a jutsu to prevent herself and Tsunami from getting pregnant, so can Anko, it's pretty much taught to all Kunoichi, but I can't come up with a name for it, yet.**

 **But I hope you all like this chapter, like all the others. ^^**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 13

The Unsuspecting Devil.

Two Days After Anko's "Fun".

Konoha Streets.

Naruto, with Mimi on his head, was enjoying himself with a big bottle of sake, for you see not only was he walking down the streets, but floating without a care in the world, and that was freaking people out, except for some kids asking if he could teach them how to fly, he explained that because it was his bloodline he can't teach them, but that didn't stop them pestering him about taking them flying.

That is until he turned to them with a evil smirk and says, "If ya don't stop bugging me, I'll throw you all up into the air, then you'll know what it's like to fly, THE HARD WAY!"

That got rid of the kids, they all scampered away, not wanting to fly "that" way, Naruto chuckled to himself, the people around him, now knowing he wasn't serious about throwing the kids, sighed in relief, though he was serious, but just because he'd throw them, doesn't mean he wouldn't catch them, but that would probably want the kids to go for another "ride", taking a swig of sake, Mimi happily singing her meows.

That is until he bumped into something, or in this case, someone, they both weren't knocked over, just pushed back slightly, the person was a beautiful woman and she looked upset, not because Naruto bumped into her, that was by accident, but because he bumped into her chest, not only that, Mimi, somehow not paying attention, ended up down the front of the woman's shirt, right between her breasts, struggling to get out.

Poking her head out the top of the woman's shirt, she looked around, meowing questionably from left to right, seeing her big brother in front of her, Naruto looked a bit puzzled himself, Mimi then looked up and saw an angry face that scared her to scramble out of the shirt, then jumped back to her big brother, the thing was in her hasted jump, she slightly pushed the shirt down, that Naruto accidentally saw a cleavage, which got the woman even angrier, though Naruto pretended not to see anything and apologizes for the bump and moves on.

The only problem is, the person he bumped into.

Kurenai's P.O.V.

Kurenai was not having a good day, she decided to give her team a day off to relax, but in truth, she was trying to get her mind off of what Anko told her about Naruto, it didn't help like, she still thought about being in Anko's place of the sex and it frustrates her even more.

It was all Anko's fault, her and her stupid prank, as well as Naruto for giving her the "material" for such "things", though she still couldn't believe he lasted 8 hours, total, at 7am to 3pm, it was astounding, to have that much stamina and, if she was hearing the gossip right, he satisfied Anko and then some, meaning Anko won't be wanting "anything" for a while.

Shaking her head, she gets rid of those thoughts, again, it was happening for 2 days now, she needs to get over it and move on.

So she thought it'll be a good idea to dress in a red t-shirt, tight jeans and a dark blue cotton cardigan and a pair of trainers, then have a walk around the village, ether window shopping or going to a tea shop for a light snack and some relaxing tea. ( **A.N. You can just imagine what kinda a tea, since I don't drink Tea or Coffee.** )

But as luck would have it, it didn't help, she was getting more colder, she hid it from her face, but her eyes, they were like red glaciers, everyone stayed clear of her, all except an unlucky guy, who was drinking at the time, who just so happened to bump into her, that's when everyone scarpered, giving a prayer for the guy.

Normal P.O.V.

She was about to give the man in front of her a piece of her mind, until she recognized him from somewhere, she narrowed her eyes trying to think where she saw the guy.

Or where she heard of his description from, then it hit her as he was about to walk away, Anko, this was the guy that not only released Anko from her suffering, but gave her the "release" she needed, this was Naruto Uzumaki, the one who bedded her friend and saved her from the seal.

She was of two minds, not knowing whether to punish him for giving Anko "ideas", who then told her about their time together, or thank him for helping her and if what Anko said accepting her as well.

Naruto could feel the woman have anger towards someone, not knowing it was at himself, though as he was walking away, he couldn't help but feel he was being followed, asking Mimi on his head, quietly while pretending to drink from his bottle, if there was anybody following, he was in a ninja village, there's bound to be ninja with lip-reading skills.

Mimi looks around slightly, hearing her big brother to pretend to get comfortable on his head again, because he explained that ninjas "read" movement and that includes animals, herself included.

As she was moving around, out the corner of her eye, she saw the same woman as before, following them secretly, though it was obvious to Mimi, her old friend Miko did the same thing with her as Naruto is doing now, so with a meow, hidden by a lay-down yawn, she told Naruto it was the angry woman from before.

Naruto just gulps down some sake, lifts his hand and pats Mimi on the head, making it look like he was comforting her after her tumble, but really it was to say thanks for spotting her.

He decided to have some fun with the woman and maneuvers his way back to his flat, with the woman following, thinking she hasn't been discovered yet.

Naruto doing everything he used to do before his awakening, since he didn't want to scare the woman, he noticed his curtains were open, meaning someone could see him from the top of the building on the other side, with binoculars.

He noticed that's pretty much what the woman did, without her seeing him, the only difference is, it looks like she was covered in water, he could still see her, but there was like waves over her, he realizes she used a genjutsu to hide herself.

You see genjutsu did effect him like a brain-dead moron or it did before his awakening, now, in a way, it effects him, like some white waves ether washing over a person or himself, meaning it doesn't work like it should.

Anyway, he managed to get some more clothes, since he's different and nobody recognizes him anymore, he got out a black t-shirt with no logo on it, some light blue jeans, socks and boxers, he takes off his denim jacket and gets a black leather jacket out instead and moves the clothes on the kitchen table.

He then moves back into his bedroom, places a mirror, somewhere he could see his "peeping tom" but she couldn't see the mirror.

After he starts getting undressed, first he removes his black shirt, showing off his muscular back to the window, which he looks in the mirror, using his cat-like eyes to see he get her attention, he gives off a few stretches, moving side to side, then stretching forward then back, showing his flexibility.

Then he pretends that he can't see as well and turns to the window, to "get more light in" to see what he's doing, showing his peeper his chest, where he bends down slightly, showing her his abs, to undo his trouser button, then turns around to sit down to take them off, knowing he's making her want more, by making her not see him take his trousers off.

Once he's done that he gets back up and moves in line of the window again, showing his strong, lean, muscular legs, with his back turned he then pulls down his boxes, showing his ass towards his little peeper, he sees in the mirror that she was openly gawking at him, with a little blood dribbling from her nose.

Of course he wasn't going to show his package just yet, not until he's got his boxes completely off, he straitens up, then for some reason her hears a voice in his head suddenly says " **Finish Her!** " ( **A.N. Think Mortal Kombat.** )

He turns around, as though looking for something, but in the corner of his eye, he see's his peeper faint at such a sight of his "partner", laughing to himself, since Mimi was in her little house he made for her, with silencing seals that he got from a ninja store, so she couldn't hear what was happening on the outside, he didn't want her disturbed like last time with Anko.

He quickly flickers away, quickly sees the woman on her belly out cold, picks her up, then vanishes just as fast as.

Naruto then places her on his bed, undresses her to her underwear, so she wasn't hiding any weapons, then got some ninja-wire phased down to the floor, no-one lived in his building, since he lives there.

He moves about tying the woman to the bed by her hands, feet and stomach, then moves out from the bed, got a gag-ball that Anko gave him, since he knows how she liked it, then puts it in the peeping woman's mouth, no point in having her screaming her head off and by the looks of things, it was just in time, he didn't bother putting clothes on, I mean why should he, she "saw" everything, what's the point in hiding, he wasn't ashamed of what he's got.

Kurenai's eyes start to open, the last thing she remembers was following Naruto back to his apartment, trying to understand what sort of man he was, why he helped Anko in getting rid of her seal and her sexual frustration, the last part she was upset about because of Anko's prank.

She tried to move but found out she couldn't, looking at her arms, she sees Ninja-wire tying her to the bed she was laying on, she then looks down and sees she was half naked, with ninja-wire around her stomach and ankles, she tried to struggle and scream, but because of the ball-gag in her mouth she can't, "I see your awake now, perhaps you can answer a few questions for me."

She looks to her left and sees her target, floating cross-legged, at eye level, meaning she can see what he's got up close and personal, trying to put up a strong front, she glares at him and tries to yell at him, not even caring at the fact that he was floating in mid-air, she was too angry at being captured, nearly stripped, tied up, with a ball-gag in her mouth.

Naruto just "sits" where he is, waiting for the peeper to run out of steam, he had all day, since his team had the day off.

At one point, he went to his fridge, got a can of orange juice, gulped it all down in front of his "captive", and "spilled" a bit to trickle down the front of his chest, he noticed her eyes watching the trickle, yet she hasn't stopped yelling, somehow he gets the feeling if anything "happens" that this woman is a screamer, that got him a little excited, not enough for it to show, but just enough for some movement.

Kurenai couldn't believe her luck, somehow this guy caught her peeping, granted she was thinking of the old Naruto, the one with the bad grades, the deadlast, she didn't think he was able to get to her, she only thought he was good in bed, godlike with Anko's description, but that was Anko.

But this man a supposed genin, beat her without doing anything except get naked before her eyes.

Seeing the peeper huff and puff now, after 5 minutes of ranting with a ball-gag in her mouth.

Naruto moves forward and looks her in the eyes and said evenly, "Have you finally calmed down?" Seeing the woman nod, he says and says to her, "Good, now perhaps you can tell me, why you followed me, why you were peeping on me and why you were angry."

With his part done, he moves to remove the gag, but just as he touches it, he tells her, "I'm going to remove this now, just remember YOU were the one following me, so it was in my right to capture and interrogate a possible threat." The woman took a deep breath through her nose and nods her head to say she understands.

He removes the gag and sees she drools a bit because of it, he gets up and fetches a towel for her, then gets the juice he was drinking, lifts her head up a bit for her to drink from his can.

Knowing Naruto drank from it a few minutes ago, lets Kurenai know he didn't poison it with anything, the old ninja training kicking in, never eat or drink anything from an enemy, but she was thankful for the offer and drank it completely.

Removing the can, throwing it in the bin, he noticed a bit of the juice on her chin, using his thumb, he rubs it off, not knowing he accidentally brushed against her soft lips.

Kurenai was blushing up a storm, not because he was naked, it was a big factor, but by Naruto being kind and considerate, it was just as Anko said, he never takes advantage of the situation, oh yeah he captured her and striped her of everything but her underwear, but she knows it was for his safety, after all, an unknown was watching him, she couldn't fault him for that.

Kurenai sighed, she then explained herself, "I was following you because my best friend Anko, was with you, I wanted to know what type of person you were, I didn't mean to peep at you, I was just trying to protect my friend because of everything that happened to her, you see she-", "Anko already told me about her faggot of a sensei." Naruto cut her of from explaining, before telling her that it doesn't change who Anko is.

Kurenai sighed at that, glad someone excepted her into their heart, no matter what her ex-sensei did to her, she continued, "Thank you for excepting her, she had it hard because of Orochimaru's betrayal, she also told me both you and her spent the day with each other, _with explicit detail's_." She whispered the last part, but Naruto heard her.

So he decided to tease her a little, "Oh, I see, she gave you the whole story." Kurenai jerked her head towards him, not knowing he was standing close to her head, right where she got an eye full of his thick cock, even if it wasn't at full mast, she just couldn't take her eyes of it, with Naruto stretching forward a little with his hands behind his head, knowing he was exciting her with a small smile, if the smell was any indication.

Kurenai moved her head away, but her eyes were glued to the piece of meat to the side of her, she could smell his musk, then she hears him talking, though it was a bit hard with his soft, thick cock next to her, "Sooo, you were looking for little old me, because Anko got you all hot and bothered didn't she."

It wasn't a question, because it was true, but Kurenai was a stubborn woman, she's not one to admit being horny, she shook her head in denial, but her eyes remained locked on his cock, that was just out of reach for her lips, she knows she wants a taste of him, or at lest her body does, her mind tried to resist, but it was hard.

Naruto on the other hand, saw the hunger in her eyes, from what he knows from both Tsunami and Anko, a woman has needs for release too, just as much as men, sure some women try to deny it, but when they have no outlet for the stress that's built up in them, they needed it the most.

And that's what Naruto is seeing in this woman, but she doesn't want to admit to her desires, so he leaned forward, not too close and could see her red face getting redder, he could feel her breathing heavy on him and he could see her tongue slowly coming out of her mouth, wanting a lick, she was so close, just one lick.

Then he pulled away, she gasps, as though her toy was taken away, her eyes began to water a bit, she was shocked at what almost happened, but she couldn't deny it, she wanted it, she turns her head away, not wanting Naruto's cock in her line of sight.

Naruto then leans to her ear and gives it a little lick with his tongue, Kurenai shivers at that, she could feel her juices flowing and that was just by him licking the edge of her ear, she then felt his hot breath against her ear, whispering ferally, " _ **Don't you want it, all you need to do is ask and I'll be happy to give you what you desire most, I know you want to be "released" all you have to do is tell me.**_ " ( **A little bit of Lucifer here, Naruto doesn't get people to tell him their desires, though it would be a good fanfic if Naruto had that power.** )

Hearing him say those words she couldn't take it, she turn her head to look at him being so close, and before Naruto could pull away, she caught his lips with her own, kiss him as best as she can, ' _Damn these wires, if I wasn't tied down.._ ' she left the thought alone, for now, she was kissing a well hung man in front of her, until Naruto pulled away.

Naruto says to her with a sensual smile, "Come now, you need to tell me what you want?"

Kurenai snaps, "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME, I WANT YOU TO SCREW MY BRAINS OUT LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW, JUST LIKE WITH ANKO!"

Hearing her beg him, he did just what she said, after snapping the wires off with his strength and once all the wires were off, Kurenai leaped at him, like a hungry predator, but of course Naruto dominated her, he made her his begging bitch.

8 hours later (lets face it Kurenai had a lot of pent up sexual frustration).

Kurenai was satisfied after 8 long hours of none stop, ruff sex, she has finally turned to jelly, laying her head against Naruto's chest, right where his heart would be, they were both fast as sleep.

Though Naruto was hardly sweating, unlike Kurenai, though they didn't care, of course before the fell asleep Naruto told her jokingly, "Looks like I'm gonna need new sheets." They both chuckled at that, though Kurenai giggled breathlessly, though she did slap his chest a bit at his lame joke.

Though it didn't change the fact that it was true.

And for the first time, Kurenai was happily dreaming, there was no frustration, no anger, just happiness, as well as a bit of soreness, but she loved it.

Until tomorrow that is, oh she'll be aching for awhile.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **With that, chapter 13 is out of the way, I hope everyone liked it and you've got to admit, Kurenai is a little stuck up to all the men and brooding to Hinata like a mother hen. But here you go, I think I'll do a couple more chapters, only this time with Hinata and Ino making a appearance, ether in one chapter or a chapter for each of them, after all it's just a few more days before Ryoko and everyone arrives. ^^**

 **I Don't Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14, I know my last chapter has a few grammar problems, but I was in the zone, you know, like you can't stop until you write the chapter down.**

 **Also, if what I wrote about women, having needs as badly as men is offensive, then I apologies for it, I just felt that Kurenai should at lest have some sexual tension and a means for her to let it go and relax, i.e. with Naruto helping her, that's all, so sorry for saying it.**

 **Now on with chapter 14. ^^**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 14

A Worried Devil.

Next Morning.

The sun shined in through the curtains, managing to hit the mirror, that Naruto left yesterday to watch his peeper, the light shined and angled towards Mimi's little house, leaving a white streak down the little Cabbit's face, the curtains blew slightly by the slight open gap.

Because of the moving curtains, the light moved slightly in to Mimi's eyes, waking the sleeping Cabbit up, rubbing her face with her paws to get rid of the sleet as best she can, she looked around for the annoyance and sees the mirror, with a slight meow, she exited her house and stretched out, no point in going back to sleep now.

She then hopes over to the bedside table, leaped up on top of it and sees her big brother sleeping with a black haired stranger, they both looked happy, Mimi had no idea what happened last night, since Naruto put loads of chopped up carrots in her bowl, inside her home, then fell asleep after eating with a happy belly, not hearing a thing because of the silencing seals on her house.

To Mimi, it looked like Naruto had a sleepover again.

Mimi then leaned down, with her rear wiggling in the air, like a cat getting ready to pounce.

And pounced she did, you see, Mimi felt her big brother has slept enough, and it was time to have breakfast, meaning BREAKFAST CARROTSSSSssss!

Outside at the time.

You could hear the crashing and cursing from a few blocks down, with one last, "DAMN IT MIMI, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT!" With a loud "MEEEEEOOOOOOWWWW!" after that.

With a woman's scream soon to follow.

Inside the apartment.

Naruto's yell woke up Kurenai, she had no idea where she was or what happened, that is until she saw a naked Naruto on all fours growling at the creature she saw with him, growling and hissing back at him.

She must admit it was a funny sight, the blond boy that saved her friend and did those things to both, herself and Anko, looked like he was arguing with a cute furry little thing, she just couldn't help it.

She started to giggle at the pair, then it soon turned into a laugh, with her hand on her head, leaning back, with the blanket around her waist, she just found it both cute, ridiculous and hilarious, all in one.

Hearing someone laughing, Naruto turned towards her, with Mimi doing the same, and he couldn't believe he was hearing the most beautiful laughter he'd ever heard, it was up there with Haku, Tsunami and Anko (when she was truly laughing and not her guffaws), Kurenai was light and happy, he just couldn't help but smile at it, standing back up, he moves back and sits next to her, paces his hands around her and gave her a loving hug that he gave to the other three women he loves.

Kurenai was surprised by the hug, but smiled and gave it back just the same, she knows now, from both Anko's experience with Naruto and now her own, she could open her heart towards him, they both looked into each others eyes, cat-like yellow meeting ruby-red with love and affection, they leaned forward giving each other a loving kiss.

Nothing happened from there, Naruto showed that he'll always be there for her through the kiss, with Kurenai excepting it openly, they pulled away, leaning their foreheads on one another, with happy smiles.

Though it was interrupted by Mimi jumping up, landing on Kurenai's lap and hopped up into her, though Kurenai saw Mimi coming, she couldn't help but hug the cute furry little thing in her bosom, she was just too cute for her own good, Naruto just smiled at the scene playing out, it would seem that Mimi excepted the woman into the "family", if the happy meows were anything to go by.

Mimi was happy that she got another big sister, this one was just as nice as the other three that Naruto had a sleepover with, though the strange thing was they were all naked, but she guesses they all like sleeping in the nude, anyway, Mimi moves her head out of Kurenai's chest and starts meowing towards her big brother.

Naruto looks towards Mimi and sighs, "Yeah, yeah, let me get my boxers on and I'll slice you up some carrots Mimi-chan." Hearing the words carrots, Mimi scampered out of Kurenai's grip and zooms off into the kitchen, both humanoids chuckled at the scene.

Naruto then picks up a pair of boxers and puts them on, looks towards Kurenai, smiles and says to her, "Would you like some breakfast too Miss..." Trailing off, Naruto realizes, in all the "excitement" he for got the most important thing, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, he asks "Sorry, in all the "fun" we were doing, I forgot to ask your name?" He chuckles at the end.

" _Damn it, it's Ryoko's fault, she's always teasing and flirting, the only reason she never got this far with Tenchi is because they kept getting interrupted!_ " He thought to himself, slightly cursing Ryoko's personality inside of him.

Kurenai blushes at that, he was right, sure she knew his name through Anko, but she got too into their "activity", she never told him.

She can just hear Anko now, " _HA HA HA, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU SLEPT WITH NARUTO AND YOU NEVER GAVE HIM YOUR NAME, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, I GUESS YOU'RE NOT SUCH A PRUDE AFTER ALL._ " She would say, if she ever finds out, clearing her throat to get rid of that.

She smiles and replies to him, "My name is Kurenai, Kurenai Yuhi, and I'm happy to meet you Naruto-kun." She blushed a little at the "kun" phrase.

Naruto smiles, then realizes one thing, "HOLY CRAP, I SLEPT WITH TEAM 8'S SENSEI!" Knowing who Team 8 was, he could just hear what they'll say about this, Kiba, the "horn-dog", would be super jealous, but he wasn't bothered about that, but it would make his life a bit hard, with Kiba yelling Naruto's more of a horn-dog than me, again and again, Shino wouldn't care, as long as it doesn't upset the team's equilibrium.

The one problem was the Hyuuga of the team, Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata would cry her heart out at "losing" to her teacher, of all people, you see, after Naruto's blood awakened he figured out about Hinata's "fainting" was because of him, he now knows Hinata has a crush on him, or at lest, looks up to him for support.

Then the two people in the room heard two growls coming from themselves, Naruto chuckles to himself, with Kurenai blushing slightly as well, can't think about it on an empty stomach, so he moves towards the kitchen, looks back and asks, "Well are ya coming for a bit of breakfast," Then he says, sensually, "Or would you like breakfast in bed."

Kurenai blushes at the suggestion, god she feels like a school girl now because of him, but it was a good feeling, smiling, she finds her panties on the side-table, on the lampshade and slides them on.

But the only problem was, when she went to get up, she fell down to the floor, hearing the thud, Naruto rushes over to make sure she was alright, Kurenai realizes why she couldn't walk, 8 hours of having hard sex made her legs numb, as long as she doesn't push it she get the feeling back.

She looks up and sees Naruto's worried face, it was so reassuring to have someone so caring about her well-being, she just blushes and says to him, "It seems you've made my legs numb from our "fun" last night." With a cheeky smile.

Naruto, wide eyes, looks at her and thought about last night, then smiles a "pervy-Ryoko" smile and says, "Ohhh, yyyeeeaaaahhhh~" Though Kurenai was a "pervert-basher", Naruto's reaction shows her he defiantly wants to do it again sometime, at lest until she's at 100% again.

Naruto then asks, with a cheeky smile, "Do you want some help getting into the kitchen?"

Giving him a slight pout, that he found adorable, she looks away and with some reddening on her cheeks, she replies, "Please."

Say what you want, Kurenai was still a proud Kunoichi, last nights not counting, but she'd do it again with him.

Naruto smiles and before she could say anything, he picked her up bridal-style, making her give a cute "eep" at the suddenness of it.

Naruto then gave the teasing Ryoko's smile, "Oh, what was that just now." His eyes were twinkling with mischief, looking away Kurenai blushes and say a quiet "nothing", under her breath, Naruto on the other hand, just smiled bigger to her and says, " Well I definitely heard something, it was so cute too." Hearing him call her cute, she blushes and buries her head in his chest, gives his chest a light slap a whispers "Baka" to him.

He just's laughs at how cute she was being and moves to the kitchen, somehow Kurenai felt he knows how to push her buttons, like Anko, OH GOD, she just fell in love with a male version of her best friend.

Leaving Kurenai to her thoughts, Naruto got Mimi her food out of the way, finished with his and Kurenai's, though before she starts Naruto has finished, moves over to her and before she could dig in, Naruto picks her up, puts her on his lap, grabbed her fork from her and starts feeding her.

She was so embarrassed, Naruto though just smiles and explains, "I thought it would be nice for you, ya know, to make you feel like my queen, not to mention you're cute when you blush."

And she was blushing, she kept quiet and let him feed her, she wouldn't say anything, but she was enjoying the attention the handsome blond was giving her, even if she was in just her panties and he, in his boxers.

After Naruto helped her, he created a cloned to tidy up, then moves them both into the shower to help clean her up, he wasn't going to try anything since, apparently, she was temporarily paralyzed from the waist down, he was still proud of managing that.

He then places her back in bed and tells her, "Well you may as well sleep here until the feeling in your legs come back, I'll make a clone to last all day, until I come back." Not wanting to be a bother, Kurenai says, "It's ok, I don't want to trouble you or anything."

Waving her off, he replies, "No trouble at all, I send a clone to my team, then I'll go to your team to help train them for you."

Hearing him say that she realizes what she's done, she slept with her student's crush, before she could go into turmoil, Naruto places a hand on her shoulder and says, "Relax, I know you're upset about Hinata, but I'm going to be put down for the C.R.A (Clan Recreation Act) because of my bloodline waking up."

Kurenai, knowing what that was, asks, "How can a ageing bloodline be in the C.R.A? and how do you know about Hinata?"

Realizing he never told her his bloodline is much more than a "ageing" type of bloodline he explains it in more detail, about Ryoko, about Jurai, about The Masaki family visiting, everything, also so telling her, he wants to be loved by some of the women in his life, but he didn't want to hurt them, you see unlike Ryoko, who doesn't admit she loves and cares about everyone in her family, she likes to be seen as strong, Naruto wants love, because of being ignored growing up.

Now Kurenai understands why he'll be put in the "Act", his children would be strong, but also he wants love, he craves love, being a Jonin, Kurenai knows about the Kyuubi, now she knows Naruto is, or was, a lonely boy, but now that he's changed, he finally gets it from the women he's with, Anko, the girl called Haku, the mother Tsunami, he told her about Tsunami's husbands, or at lest their passing, not how they passed.

But now herself included, she didn't know what to do, Naruto gets fully dress, creates two clones, one to look after Kurenai, the other to got "help" his team with their "training", more like teasing them into training, but that was nether here, nor there.

Before Kurenai thinks more of the C.R.A. Naruto stopped her by kissing her with a passionate kiss, making her forget, hearing him say in her haze, "Don't worry, it'll all work out and if not, if you want, you, me and the other girls can go somewhere else, hell even another planet with Mimi's help." Hearing Naruto say that Mimi agreed with a meow, then went back to eating her carrots.

Kurenai, couldn't help but agree, there was just something in Naruto's voice that made her believe in him, with a nod, she smiles and says to him, "Alright, I'll believe in you, (yawn) I think, I'll go to sleep for now, I think what we did last night is catching up with me."

Naruto chuckles at that and agrees with her going to sleep, not himself though, he was fully rested and ready for the day.

Naruto lays her down, tucks her into the blanket, she was content about that, then he gave her a good night kiss on the lips as her eyes were closing, he whispers to her, with a loving smile, "Good Night, my Crimson-hime."

When she hears him say those last words, before sleep got to her, she smiled happily and dreamed happy dreams, with Naruto, Anko, Hinata and a couple of other people, whose faces are shadowed, since she doesn't know what Haku and Tsunami look like yet, with a few children, playing and flying around with their father i.e. Naruto.

She couldn't be more happy for what the future holds for her and two of the people she cares for i.e. Anko and Hinata.

Naruto moves away and was about to call Mimi, but before he could, Mimi hops from the kitchen, all the way towards her big brother, then changes directions and leaps on the bed to snuggle with Kurenai, who, unconsciously, holds Mimi in a comfortable hug.

Naruto just looks forward,arms open to catch Mimi, with waterfall tears streaking down his face, and says quietly, with hidden hurt, "Be that way, that's fine, you can stay and look after Kurenai, while I'm gone." (A.N. Think Tenchi Muyo episode 9 where Sasami runs into Tenchi's arms instead of Ayeka's)

All Mimi did was sigh happily, sleeping with the nice smelling lady with her.

Naruto sighs, head falling forward, looks side ways at them, he couldn't help but have a happy smirk, he goes and gets his camera and takes a few pictures, then afterwards he goes, "Awe, good thing the old man gave me this camera to capture happy memories, cos this one moment is so full of sugary cuteness, Shikamaru might end up being hyperactive if he sees this."

Knowing his Nara friend was super lazy, it would be a shock if that DID happen.

Shaking that thought off, he put his camera away, told his clone to keep an eye on Kurenai and be her carer, then he jumps backwards to his kitchen and flickers away.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I know I said this one maybe Hinata's chapter, but I wanted Naruto and Kurenai to sort everything out first, then get to Hinata and her problem, don't worry, I'll sort everything out.**

 **Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, but could someone ether make or draw a picture of my version of Naruto please, then I'll use that picture, split it in half and get a picture of a full Ryoko and put** **them together, it would look cool. ^^**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15, centered around Naruto and Hinata, as well as her team, I hope you all enjoy this.**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 15

A Shy Devil-Chan.

Above The Village.

Naruto was flying towards Training Ground 8, since everybody knew that each team are assigned their own training grounds with the same number as their team.

He was enjoying the freedom of flight, to be able to move around, as free as a bird out of it's cage, that is how Naruto felt, before his blood was unlocked, he felt trapped, caged in, but while unlocking his blood, it felt like the bird was scratching at the bars, wanting to escape, he was terrified because he felt safe in his cage, yet he wanted his freedom, he wanted to be just like he was now.

He shook his head for the moment, realizing he was arriving near Training Ground 8, so he goes in for a landing, all of Team 8 noticed his landing and couldn't believe someone could actually fly, though Shino just raises his eyebrows, no-one knows his facial expression because of his jacket, his bugs kept telling him not to engage this person in combat, he wasn't going to question them about that, he could feel the power off of the new person as well.

Kiba was gobsmacked, he was also wondering if this new guy, who smelled familiar, could teach both him and Akamaru the jutsu for it too, after all, a flying dog would be so cool.

Hinata though was surprise to see someone flying so easily, yet she's got this nagging feeling she knows this person from somewhere, it wasn't his outfit or his power, even though it was strong, not it was the smirk he was wearing, it looked so much like Naruto it was unreal, a distant relative perhaps, has someone finally came to give Naruto the family she knew he always wanted, she'll just wait for him to introduce himself.

Kiba, with Akamaru shaking next to him, Akamaru could tell the new guy was an Alpha, on the other hand, had to put his foot in his mouth, "Hey who the hell are you, and why do you smell like the deadlast Naruto."

Naruto felt insulted, he had a moments twitch on his eye at the "deadlast" remark, it was because of Mizuki's sabotage of his grades that he was the deadlast, he knows that know because after all, the teme wanted to kill him because of the Kyuubi and he was teaching just as long as Iruka, so who knows what else the "Deadman Walking" did during his time in the academy, that was a thought for another day.

Naruto clears his throat, gives a serious look and gestures Kiba to move towards him, Kiba was never Chakra sensitive, hell he couldn't even see he insulted Naruto in his face.

So like Kiba, he moves towards the guy, wondering what he wants, standing at arms length, he never saw the fist coming down on his head, it wasn't a hard hit, just hard for Kiba to survive, yet knock some sense into him, it didn't stop him from complaining though.

Pulling his head out the dirt, like an ostrich, he looks towards the guy with anger, that was humorous to Naruto, "WHAT THE HELL MAN, I ASKED YOU WHY YOU SMELLED LIKE NARUTO AND YA HIT ME!?"

Cleaning his ear with his pinky, Naruto simply said, "Rule Number 1, when an unknown makes his appearance and he tells ya to go near him, never do that, you don't know if he's a friendly or a enemy, also if things can be resolved peacefully, never demand anything from them." He says this to all of them.

Before Kiba could yell out more, Shino, being logical and professional person he was, asked, "Excuse me, but who are you and why are you here?"

Naruto just nods his head, "Yes, that's how you do it, you keep your guard up and talk without being rude, otherwise, the person you're talking to, won't give you a proper response."

After he said that Naruto relaxes more, he still kept his senses open because he knows how Kiba is, then he introduces himself in his way, "Hey guys, it's been a while."

Kiba then yells out, though quietly, not wanting to get hit again, "What the hell are you talking about, we haven't even seen you before!?"

All Naruto did was smile a Ryoko smile and replies, "I'm Naruto." Lifting the bangs up so they could see his whiskers, they all were in shock.

Standing before them was Naruto, looking in his early 20's, though Hinata was red at how handsome Naruto became, he was cute before, but now he looked handsome, with a cat-like quality to him.

Before any of Team 8 could ask, Naruto lets go of his hair and says to the three, "The reason why I'm different is because my bloodline has awakened, I won't go into details, because you guys should understand about Clan secrets and all that."

Off course team 8 knows about clan secrets, being as all three were from a clan.

Hinata stuttered out, "Naruto-kun, why are you here?" (A.N. I'm not quiet good at Hinata's stutters so just imagine them)

Naruto scratches his nose in slight embarrassment, since it was his fault that their sensei was"indisposed" at the moment, "Well you see, because my bloodline awakened, I gained the memories of my ancestor, so me and my sensei thought that using that knowledge I can train the team with him and it's working out for us, granted I tease them into training, but that's besides the point."

Still having Team 8's attention, he clears his throat and finishes, "Anyway, you see, your sensei, Kurenai, had a little accident, it's nothing to get worried for, it's just a sprain," Well he wasn't lying about it being an accident, but he'd doubt they'd want the truth, especially Hinata, he continued, "Anyway, she can't walk around as good and I found her nursing it," Again, not quite a lie, after all he did find her, just peeping is all.

Carrying on, "So, I took her to my place and left a shadow clone to help her out, I would've took her to her place, but mine was closer."

Yeah closer being the house over the road, but anyway, "She was worried about skipping today's training, since you guys had a day off yesterday, so I said I'd help, she was against it at first, but I managed to talk her into it." Snogging her into submission more like.

Agreeing with what Naruto said, Shino and Hinata excepted his answer, all except Kiba, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRAINING US, YOUR THE DOBE OF THE CLASS." THUD!

The cause of Kiba's smack with the floor, again, was Naruto, he flickered out of they view and behind Kiba, then whacked him over the head, making Kiba's legs stick out of the dirt this time.

He then grabbed one of Kiba's foot, dragged him from the ground with little effort, showing he was way stronger than he was last time they saw him, Naruto lifted Kiba up with his foot, making Kiba eye level with him upside down, saw the swirls in Kiba's eyes, then shook him a bit to wake him up, that did the trick.

Now Kiba felt he was being glared at by an alpha, like his mom, so he kept quiet, "The reason I'm the deadlast was because of Mizuki, most likely, sabotaging me, thinking I was an omen because I was born on the day of the Kyuubi attack," That shocked all of them, they always wondered why the villages ignored or glared at Naruto all the time, now they know it was because he was a reminder of what the villages last that day, but they weren't the villages.

Naruto continues, "I have been helping my team get stronger and it has been working, I no longer have a crush on Sakura now, I now see her as a little sister to annoy and help, she is helping Sasuke open up more and Sasuke is helping Sakura in training, hell, I wouldn't be surprise to hear wedding bell when they're older, but because I keep embarrassing they are becoming closer and conscious of one another,"

They were surprised to hear him see Sakura as a sister instead of a girlfriend now, though Hinata thought she now has a chance to tell Naruto her feelings, "And now, since I offered to help out Kurenai-sensei, because of her accident, I am going to train you guys, just like my team, I'll be strengthening each one of your bodies to their limits, I won't be teaching you guys jutsus, but I'll be pushing your bodies hard, I won't be coddling or babying you guys at all, you guys give me 120% and I will make you the best and strongest tracking team there is, along with my team."

Hinata was happy at not only getting a chance to spend time with Naruto, but to have someone to push her to be stronger, don't get her wrong, she loves Kurenai like a big sister, but even she knows Kurenai can be mothering at times, though to be honest Kurenai may just want a child for her own, but hasn't found anyone yet to give her said child.

Naruto sneezed a little, looking left and right, feeling as though someone was talking about him, but shrugged it off as pollen in the air or something.

Naruto then lets go of Kiba, dropping him on his head, though Naruto didn't care, he felt Kiba's head was hard enough to survive so who cares.

Getting straight to it, Naruto gives himself a few stretches and gets himself ready for pushing them, "You guy's will be doing basic exercises, from push-ups to sit-up, to pull-ups and cardio, then they'll be stamina and endurance training, no point in having a lot of chakra if you don't have the energy for it, then there'll be a hour break for lunch, we'll go into the village and you guys fill up until you can't eat no more, with fruits and vegetables, that goes you too Kiba, just because dogs can't eat them doesn't mean you can't, then it'll be tree climbing until you guys are almost out of chakra, not enough for chakra exhaustion, but just so you can feel tired and feeling your muscles burning, that's how you know the training is working."

After Tortu-Training.

The whole team was exhausted, Kiba and Akamaru were out cold, Shino was laying down, though it was hard to tell if he was unconscious or not with his shades and he STILL wore his jacket while doing the training, though Naruto was a bit lenient with Shino's training, no point getting heatstroke from it.

Then there was Hinata, she still manages to stand, but barely, you see for the team to get Naruto's full training, he created two clones to help out Shino and Kiba with Akamaru, Naruto, on the other hand, helped out Hinata, he really pushed her and when she was down, Naruto encouraged her to get back up and keep going, unlike her father, who kept belittling her, she knows he was trying to use negative response but it wasn't helping her in the slightest, Naruto on the other hand was using positive response, telling her she can do it and to not give up.

And she did, Naruto has, somehow, ignited a spark in her she didn't know she had, those flames where getting just as big as Naruto's, granted she was dead on her feet, but she couldn't have been happier, she out did, not only her team, but herself as well, all thanks to "Naruto-Sensei", she giggled at the thought, not at the ridiculousness of it, but that, somehow, it sounds just right.

After the two clones that were helping Kiba and Shino with their training, he dispelled them two, being mindful of the first two clones with Kurenai and his team, he made two more to drop off the two boys at their homes and to tell they parents to tell them to keep doing the training to build up from it, and once he and Hinata were alone, he turns to her and starts to tell her everything, from the Kyuubi, to Ryoko, to the C.R.A. and himself and the girls he's with and if, in time, she would like to join him.

Hinata was shocked, Naruto was an Alien-hybrid, not only that, he slept with four women, at the lest, one of them being her own teacher, and now he was asking if she would like to join, of cause being in a clan, she knows what the C.R.A. is about, though she still feels slightly cheated, then again he did say he'd give her time to think about it, feeling she was about to fall from the training, she sighed and asks for time, which he wholeheartedly agreed to, he didn't want to push her into it, then explains that he'll come visit in team 8's grounds to continue the training, then tells her he had a feeling Kiba would slack off.

That got a giggle out of Hinata, Kiba always wants to play with Akamaru, she and Shino keep trying to get him to train, but his attention always wonders and then he mess around with Kiba, she knows it's apart of his clan to bond with Akamaru, but he shouldn't neglect his own training.

All of a sudden, giving a small, "eep!" She felt someone pick her up bridal-style, that someone being Naruto, he really wasn't making her choice easy, "W-W-What are you doing, N-N-Naruto-kun!?"

All Naruto did was smile, yeah that smile was cheating for her, then replied, "I'm helping you home, after the training I put you and your team through, you'd be lucky to walk 2 inches, let alone, all the way to your house."

She couldn't deny that, she was aching all over, though a good hot herbal bath may help with that, she decides that the bath was a good idea before bed, so for now she got comfortable in Naruto's arms and he slowly levitated of the ground, taking Hinata higher and flying to the Hyuga Clan House, she enjoyed the flight, it was so beautiful from their position, with the sun low, hitting the village just right, giving it an orange glow.

She felt even more that Naruto was cheating, his smile, his warmth, his kindness and now showing her this view, he really wasn't giving her a choice here, though she felt it might not be such a bad cheat, sneaky yes, but bad no.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I'll do the next chapter of them landing and the confrontation of Hinata's father, let's just hope Naruto doesn't blow the whole Clan up.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's a new chapter, sorry it took so long, I was trying to come up with how Naruto and the Hyuga's react to one another, it's kinda hard to think "snobbish" without being of "Noble-birth", I guess everyone feels the same.**

 **Also I forgot I made another chapter before this one, sorry. XP**

 **Anyway I hope everyone enjoys.**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 16

Surprising A Devil.

Hinata was happily sleeping away in Naruto's arms, turns out all the training, as well as the info Naruto gave her, really tired her out, both physically and mentally, after all, it's not everyday that you hear, that the one you have a crush on, or maybe more than a crush, is an alien-hybrid, so she was too tired at the moment to think about that.

Naruto was happy that Hinata wasn't scared of him, sure she said she was confused, but that's normal, but seeing Hinata now, sleeping in his arms with cute expression was pretty much rated 2nd on the cute rating, 1st being the Cabbit family, no-one can top them.

Naruto, knowing where the Hyuga compound was, because of his pranking "history", you would've thought people, with the so called "All-Seeing Eye", would've spotted a 10 year old, who was still in the ninja academy and was considered the "deadlast", would've, at lest spotted him in the laundry room, mixing crimson red paint-powder into the washing powder and not even noticing the "color-change" of the powder.

Of course he wrote a note to Hinata about the prank, since she's never been mean to him.

Boy did Naruto make the Hyuga's veins bulge, and not because of the byakugan.

They somehow knew Naruto was responsible, him being the only one with balls to do such a thing to the so called "Nobles of Konoha" besides the Uchiha and the Senju, but without proof, they couldn't do anything to him, old man Hokage had that "twinkle of amusement" in his eye that time as well, but he had to be professional about it.

Though it didn't stop him poking fun by saying, "So you're saying a 10 year old, still in the Academy, deadlast, managed to sneak into the Hyuga Compound and managed to prank the whole clan, save for your daughter, Hinata, I find that hard to believe."

Of course Tsume was down right laughing in tears, since Hiashi Hyuga was sitting in the meeting wearing a pink Yukata, Inoichi, the Yamanaka clan head was smiling, trying to keep from laughing as much as Tsume.

Since then, the Hyuga's kept their wits about, not wanting to get hit again, but Naruto still managed to prank them a few more times with out them knowing until it was too late and there was still no evidence.

Anyway, shaking his head from the nostalgia, though that didn't stop the old "Ryoko smile" from showing, with a fang popping out.

He walks to the gate, where two of the branch members were guarding the front gate, though seeing their Heiress, Hinata, in the arms of a stranger, sleeping no less, puts them on guard more.

With one stepping forward, getting ready to save Hinata from the stranger, orders, "Who are you and what are you doing holding Lady Hinata, like that."

Since Naruto knows he looks different, kinda a blessing really, he knows the two were just doing their job, he turns slightly to show his Konoha band, that he had made to attach to his jacket, showing he was a ninja of the village and begins to explain a little, "I'm just dropping Hinata-chan off home, think one of you can get her father for me, I'll explain it to him"

He knows he was pushing it with calling Hinata's name with the "chan" ending, but he didn't care, Hinata is a caring girl and just like Mimi she was too cute for her own good.

One of the guards walked of with dignity to get the Hyuga leader, until he heard Naruto call out pink to him, just loud enough for the guards to hear, but not for the rest of the family to hear, causing the guard walking away to stumble a bit and the other to have a twitching eyebrow.

It was always fun to poke at the Hyuga's, that's why he pranked them in the past, he could always riyal them up.

Anyway, the guard walking to get the leader of the house, coughed to compose himself and carried on.

Naruto, pretended to be innocent about calling out, but with the guard glaring at him, he just continued to smile.

After a few minutes Hiashi Hyuga appeared from behind the gates, seeing his eldest daughter sleeping in a strangers arms, unnerved him slightly, not because he was afraid of the man, but because it seems Hinata knows who the person was to let her guard down and to fall asleep.

Being the man that he was, Hiashi addresses the young man, "Who are you and what are you doing with my daughter in your arms."

Naruto just smiles, knowing practically, all the Hyuga, minus Hinata, had sticks so far up their asses that they stood ramrod straight, starts to explain, "I was filling in for Kurenai, since she had a little accident, I pretty much pushed the whole team too far in training, but after a goods night rest, she and the rest of her team will be alright."

Hiashi just raises his eyebrow at that, he knows Kurenai wouldn't ask just anyone to take her place until she healed, but Kurenai must know and trust this young manto take her place, but he didn't want this person to push Hinata too far, since he plans to train her, regardless if she was too tired.

Naruto saw the look in Hiashi's eyes when he looked towards Hinata, it was nearly the same look old man Hokage has when Naruto asks him about the stares, the helplessness in his eyes say he couldn't help in that, but Hiashi had something else in his eyes as well, utter disappointment, as though he thinks Hinata is a lost cause, that didn't make Naruto happy.

Hiashi looks sternly, nods his head and replies, "Very well, hand her over so she can get ready for her Jyuuken training." Not realizing he just gave Naruto the incentive to protect Hinata from her clan.

Naruto has the look of seriousness, right now he had two options, 1. give Hinata to the man and be on his way. 2. Take Hinata away from the clan for her own protection.

Easy to say which option he took.

Naruto held Hinata tighter to him, not enough to cause discomfort, but enough for a quick escape without waking her up, "Now hold on a minute here, I just told you that she and her team are exhausted from extensive training, yet you want to push her even harder with her family training."

Hiashi felt as though this young man was questioning his families tradition, and to question the Hyuga traditions was disrespectful towards the Hyuga in general, and he made it known, "Young man, what we Hyuga do is our own will and is part of our tradition, you have no right to question the might of the Hyuga."

Now Naruto was angry, he created a clone, gave Hinata to the clone, the clone flickered away with Hinata, this shocked Hiashi, not only did this young man question the Hyuga tradition, but now he kidnapped the Hyuga heiress, and for some strange reason, the only chakra that was used was the clone.

Naruto interrupted anymore thought, he was pissed, this man, Hinata's father, was choosing tradition over family, that just pushed his buttons, "You mean to tell me that you care more about tradition than you do about your own daughter's well-being, a man once told me, people who abandon mission are trash, that's true, but those who abandon they comrades are lower than trash."

Hiashi knew he was talking about Kakashi, meaning Kakashi knows who this young man was.

But Naruto wasn't finish, he continued strong, "And right now, since your "tradition" is your mission and hinata is the comrade you're family are abandoning, you and the rest of your family, are lower than trash, tradition can only take you so far, but it's also tradition that times have, and always will, change, it's about time, you Hyugas change with the times as well."

Before Hiashi could retort, Naruto finishes, "Until the Hyuga changes they foolish tradition, I am going to protect Hinata from the Hyuga family, right now it's obvious that Hinata is in danger, it just pains me that I have to protect her from her own family, I know at first she'll be upset about not going home, but I'll tell her why later, so for now I'll go before I vaporize the whole Hyuga from here."

Naruto flickers away before he heard anything from the Hyuga leader, not wanting to make Hinata sad anymore than she'll be from what he's gonna tell her, by using his beam to make a hole in her father's chest.

Because there was no chakra used, Hiashi couldn't order anyone to try and find both his daughter and the young man, until the man or his daughter made an appearance, though right now, because of Naruto's words Hiashi had a lot to think about.

The man made a compelling argument, time does indeed change, he never said to forget tradition, but to change tradition, since it should be like time, always remembered and honored, yet changes with the times.

Yes, Hiashi has a lot to think about, but right now he needs to sort out a few things, being Hinata's abduction.

With Naruto.

Right now, Naruto was away from the village, hell he was over the ocean, he flew from land, flickering until he was far enough to do one thing, release his anger on the ocean, not enough to cause damage to the ocean floor, but enough to calm himself down.

He couldn't believe the stupidity of the Hyuuga clan, to put tradition first and the family second, was down right aggravating.

Firing beam after beam after beam, all he saw was Hiashi's, stuck up face, granted Hiashi wasn't showing it, but that's what it felt like to Naruto.

After about 10-15 minutes, he finally vented, sighing in not using the Hyuga's compound for his "target practice", but he knows Hinata would be miserable if he destroys her family, no matter what they did Hinata was and always will be forgiving, it's just in her nature.

That's when the clone that took Hinata to his apartment dispelled, gaining all the clone's memories, he flickers away.

After the clone took Hinata.

was in his apartment, seeing Kurenai sitting up with Mimi laying in her lap, with the clone taking care of her, feeding her some food, which Kurenai was loving, she noticed the other clone with Hinata in his arms.

She had a feeling she wasn't going to like the reason why Naruto has her, one female student, with him, sleeping in his arms.

2 floated over the bed and settled hinata on the right side of Kurenai, not wanting to disturb Hinata.

2 then filled in Kurenai's questions, from why Hinata was tired, to just before he "kidnapped" her from the Hyuga clan, the last one made Kurenai's eyebrow twitch, she wanted to yell at Naruto for his foolish, air-brained idea to kidnap the Hyuga Heiress from her clan.

But she didn't want to wake Hinata up ether.

She also couldn't fault him on doing it ether, ever since she knows Hinata and her clan, for obvious reason she just couldn't call the Hyuga Hinata's family, it just didn't give the feeling of a family.

God how many times did Kurenai just wanted to throw caution to the wind and say 'fuck the Hyuga's damn tradition and to hell with the consequences', but she couldn't find the strength to do it, yet one person did just that, he flew in, swiped Hinata away, spat in the eye of the stuck-in-the-past clan and took her to safety.

Naruto became Hinata's knight in shining armor.

Before she could say anything, 2, puffed away, turns out the clone only had enough chakra, to drop off Hinata and explain what happened before he got to the apartment.

Kurenai huffed at that, just when she was going to tell him off and thank him for saving her student, up he goes in a cloud of smoke.

It wasn't long before the original showed up, phasing through the door to the kitchen.

As he lands he looks towards Kurenai and sees she's upset, knowing his clone explained what happened, he sighed and moves towards her, may as well get his lumps over with, though they wouldn't hurt, but it would make Kurenai feel better.

Before he could say anything, Kurenai grabbed hold of his jacket, pulled him towards her and gave him a passionate kiss, that took him by surprise, she pulled away with a string of drool connecting them together, showing that there was tongue action as well, she smiled at him and said, "That was for saving Hinata and wanting to keep her safe from her clan," Smiling at Kurenai's thank you gift, he thinks to himself, " _maybe I do that to get more "gifts" from her._ "

Before he could agree with himself on that, he felt a hard hit sending him into the floor, luckily his head phased through it before he could hit it, pulling his head out, acting in pain, no point in getting a female's wrath and show it doesn't hurt, it'll just make want to try more harder next time.

With an angry look, Kurenai finishes, "That's for, no doubt, getting into trouble with the Hyuga Clan in the future," Then the ranting came, of cause he "fought" back with his own retorts.

They didn't yell at each other loud, because Hinata was sleeping, the were arguing like a married couple, though they didn't realize that, until the clone taking care of Kurenai pointed it out, which Naruto dispelled, along with the clone with his team since the day had finished.

Both Kurenai and Naruto were blushing at the "married couple" comment his clone made, but they both liked the sound of that, of course they wouldn't say it out loud, but they could tell by looking into each other's eyes that they liked it.

Naruto got undressed, except for his boxers, got into bed and snuggled with Kurenai since it was a small bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **And that's chapter 16 finished with, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as I said at the beginning I don't know how snobs act, that's why Hiashi didn't have as many lines as everyone thought he should.**

 **But at lest I got Hinata out of the way, to a degree, now it's Ino's time to shine.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we go everyone, chapter 17, also I hope someone takes up some of my challenges, I think some of my ideas are interesting for everyone, that I think some of you are kicking yourselves for not thinking it first. lol**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter.^^**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 17

A Devil's flower.

Morning 8:00am.

Naruto woke up, feeling drowsy, but also feeling weight on top of him, looking to his left, he sees Kurenai, sleeping in her underwear, resting her head on his left shoulder looking comfortable, if the smile was any indication, he smiles towards her and kissed her forehead lightly, not waking her up.

The thing that confused him some more though, was there was a weight on his right.

Looking to his right shoulder, he sees another cute, pretty sight, Hinata was hugging into him, her coat somehow was off her, Hinata's head was laying laying on his shoulder.

It would seem, in the middle of the night, everyone somehow, without disturbing each other, moved around, with Kurenai on the left of him, Hinata on the left of him, with himself, smack dab in the middle of both girls.

Naruto was feeling slightly nervous, not towards Kurenai, he knows Kurenai loves him and vise versa, but more towards Hinata, she's always been a nervous mess around him, blushing and fainting because he was too close to her, but if she woke up now, with each other face to face, sleeping in the same bed, that's just asking for trouble.

So instead of using his normal shadow clone, since it makes a sound and he has to call out, he splits a clone from him, thanking Kami-sama for Ryoko's power to make a double, the clone then moved to the cupboard, got a few spare pillows, then moved in front of the bed, phased under the bed, then phased the pillows into the bed, until the Naruto laying down felt the pillows in his back, slowly phasing and floating out of the girls hands.

Turning around, he sees his idea was a success, he knows he couldn't use **shadow clones** because of the popping noise when they appear, he also couldn't use **substitution Jutsu** , since the smoke from it would wake them with uncomfortable coughing.

His double phases through the bed, pillows and girls without disturbing anything as well as the girls, especially the girls.

The double looks around and sees that 'their' idea worked, the double floated over to 'Naruto' standing next to him, they both smiled, shook each others hand at a job well done, then flickered and merged back into one.

He moves towards Mimi, seeing her still sleeping, Naruto rubs her back gently, then moves to his kitchen and chops up some carrots for the little cabbit, for when she wakes up.

Before, Kurenai and Hinata wakes up, he comes up with a awesome idea.

Phasing out of his apartment, Naruto flies towards his destination.

He lands in front of Yamanaka Flower Shop, you see he got a brilliant idea of getting both Kurenai and Hinata some flowers, an apology for taking Hinata away from her family, but he felt it was for the best, hoping Kurenai would support him for it too.

As for Kurenai, to thank her for loving him and wanting to be with him.

He knows the shop doesn't open officially before 9, but he knows that he can pay for that later.

Naruto knocks on the door, waiting for someone to answer him, that's when a certain, blond gossip queen came to the door, she looks at the stranger and blushes, his long blond hair, his bright cat-like yellow eyes full of mischief, his chiseled features, she couldn't help but think, ' _Sasuke who?_ ' Shaking out of her thoughts, she smiles to the new comer, her work training coming through.

"Hello sir, I'm sorry but we're not open yet." Ino tells the young man.

Naruto rubs the back of his head, smiling nervously, making Ino think of his 13 year old self, he says, "Yeah, I know, but I'm hoping to get some flowers for someone." He knows if he said his two girlfriends, Ino would call him a playboy pervert and she'd slam the door in his face before he could get his good morning flowers for his girls.

Ino wasn't sure but for some reason she lets him in, as long as he pays it should be fine.

Naruto looks around and sees two sets of flowers that would be perfect for the girls in his bed, a few Roses for Kurenai and a few Lavender for Hinata, to match both girls eyes.

Ino ringed up the prices, she knows she'd seen this man before but for the life of her she couldn't think where from.

Naruto knows he was messing with Ino's head, Ino has always been someone who chases after a possible gossip center.

He decides enough is enough, she's suffered enough of his mystery, "Well Ino, I must say, even though my bloodline has awakened, you still didn't recognized me yet."

Ino was shocked that this stranger knows her, and apparently, she knows him too, but what did he mean his bloodline awakened, ' _J_ _ust who the hell is he?!_ '.

Naruto smirks and knows Ino was dreading his answer, "I'm Naruto."

That did it, Ino was gob-smacked, the guy in front of her, who looks to be in his 20s, is Naruto, she couldn't believe her eyes, Naruto always looked so thin in his orange outfit, but that could be because it was baggy or both.

But for him to suddenly turn into this hunk of a man, yet what was even more shocking is that she thought Naruto was a hunk now, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Her yell scared a cat in an alleyway.

Luckily Naruto covered his ears, past experience helped him, he then explained his bloodline awakened, not the alien part of it, he also explained that he couldn't talk about what his bloodline can do, which Ino understands, being in a clan herself, though the gossip in her wanted more infomation about Naruto's changes.

Then Naruto explains that because he's the last of his bloodline it puts him down for the C.R.A. She was a little angry at that, thinking he was a pervert, until he tells her he'd only bring girls in if they loved him for himself and not his bloodline, understanding that, Ino then asked him something that he was kinda dreading, "How many girls have you got so far?"

Naruto knows he can handle an angry Ino, she's only slightly stronger than Sakura, but he didn't feel like being chased, so got ready the flicker away, he tells her, "Well at the moment I have, 4 girls and another deciding if she wants to join or not."

Hearing him say that, she was shocked at that, how did Naruto the dead last get **4** girls and 1 possibly entering too, to somehow fall for him, but before that there is one important thing she needs to know, "Who are they!?"

Naruto sighs, he knew how Ino gets when it comes to gossip and this was a gossip goldmine for her, with a serious look, that surprises Ino, "I'll only tell you IF you don't tell ANYBODY who they are, I want them to have a normal life for them, for me it doesn't matter, all I care about are the girls."

Hearing the protectiveness in his voice, she couldn't help but feel that she wants someone to protect her like that and make her feel safe.

When she thinks that an image of the Naruto in front of her entered her head, of course she was jealous of the girls now, then she realized one thing, ' _Maybe I should join,_ ' Shaking her head, ' _No he won't let me, hell I hardly know him and besides now's not the time._ '

She gives Naruto a serious look, "I won't say anything about them, I promise to keep their names a secret."

Naruto can see Ino will keep it, nods his head and tells her, "Alright, there is Tsunami, a woman who lives in Wave Village, Haku, who I meet in Wave, but went and joined the rebels in Kiri, then I meet Anko Mitarashi in a bar and got into a drinking contest, the next day we "had fun" since I helped her, then the forth person to join is Kurenai Yuhi, she wanted to make sure I was serious about Anko and that she was safe with me."

Ino was surprised about all the girls and young women that have fallen for him, especially Kurenai, "How did you get Kurenai!?" She knows the type of person Kurenai was from hearing the gossips.

Naruto sighs, of all the things to ask, she had to ask about him and Kurenai "getting together", he explained that Kurenai told him it was all Anko's fault, though she doesn't regret it, how Anko told Kurenai what they did and how she went into detail when Kurenai was in a state of shock, then how she started following him a couple of days later, but because of Anko's prank Kurenai was feeling frustrated, and him undressing in front of the window knocked her out.

He explained everything, because of Ryoko's personality, he didn't leave anything out, not even the "juicy" part, Ino was a blushing mess.

Before she could get a word out, Naruto then says, "Oh yeah, the girl that doesn't know if she'd join or not is Hinata, she's always been shy about everything." He then explains what he did to the Hyuga, she was shocked both at the Hyuga for doing that to Hinata, and at Naruto for doing such a thing, kidnapping or rescuing, she didn't know which to pick.

That's when he remembers, "Oh right, I got to get back to Kurenai and Hinata before they wake up, I still need to make breakfast for them and explain to Hinata what I did with her and her family."

He gave Ino the money took the flowers and walked to the door, but then stopped at the door, turns to look at Ino over his shoulder and says, "And don't forget, you promised to not tell anyone about my girls, also I guess as payment for the secret, I could help you in your training, since I'm helping my team and Kurenai's team with my **Shadow Clones** , it turns out I'm a good teacher." He finishes with a smile.

Before Ino could get a word in he was out the door turning left out of her view, she runs to try to catch up to him, but when she's out the door, she couldn't see him, it was like he vanished into thin air.

Ino was standing in front of her store, trying to think what the hell happened, then she thought to herself, ' _Wait, he slept with Kurenai, until she couldn't walk the next day!_ , That caused a big blush to appear on her face, _'_ _How much stamina does he have to out last TWO Jonin!?_ '

Back at Naruto's apartment.

Naruto arrives back to his place and sees the girls still sleeping, they must be tired after Naruto pushed them, Hinata in training, Kurenai in "other things", he moves to the Kitchen places the flowers in separate small glasses, and starts cooking, the smell rose Kurenai, but Hinata was still sleeping, training really tired her out.

Kurenai see's Hinata across from her and carefully sits up, not to wake Hinata, she moves her legs from the bed a slowly places them on the floor, testing them a bit to see if she's got her feelings in her legs back, she moves slowly up, not waking Hinata up, she felt a slight strain, but that was all, probably from staying in bed all day yesterday, she wouldn't risk it too much.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen, one foot at a time, taking her time not wanting to fall down.

She made it to the kitchen, Naruto just finished plating up, with bacon, eggs, beans and buttered toast on the side.

Naruto sees Kurenai made it to the table and helps her sit down, then brings her plate over to her with the roses he bought for her.

She smiles at the kindness, as well as the roses, feeling as though she's falling even more in love for him.

They finished their breakfast, Naruto picks up a tray with Hinata's food on and asked Kurenai if she could help him, in both opening the door, since he didn't want to scare Hinata by phasing through the door, and telling her what happened last night.

Kurenai feels her legs were better now after moving about a bit and eating, agrees with him.

They both moved towards Hinata, Kurenai sitting next to her and Naruto to the side, holding the tray, Kurenai nudges Hinata awake slightly, helping her to sit up, Hinata woke up slightly, stretching cutely and rubbing her eyes, she sees Kurenai next to her, then blushes at both seeing Kurenai in her underwear and seeing Naruto carry a tray with lavender flowers on it.

Kurenai realizes what's the matter with Hinata then says, "We've got somethings to tell you."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, now Ino is apart of the whole thing, if only slightly, the next chapter will bring everything together, i. .**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long, I still trying to think how the meeting between Naruto and the Masaki family should go, especially with Ryoko, given her personality, but hopefully you guys enjoy this.**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 18

A Devil's walk.

A day Before Masaki Arrival.

Naruto, with Mimi on his head, eating a carrot to keep her occupied, was on his way to the Council Chambers.

It seems the Council got wind of his "changes", but Naruto must admit he didn't think it'd take them this long, though since he's only been "hanging out" with Anko and sometimes Kurenai, not to mention, drinking Sake, training his team, as well as the other teams, he pretty much kept his head down wind of them.

He managed to get Shikamaru to start training, if you can call throwing energy blast so Shikamaru could run and dodge for his life training, then Naruto did a pretty good job.

He didn't use a fully powered energy blast, just enough to cause painful bruising, he also told each team about his changes, minus his alien heritage and some of his powers, considering he was also chasing Shikamaru with his energy sword too. (Just like Tenchi meeting Ryoko at high school.)

As he was walking, since he didn't have to get to the chambers until 12:00pm, he started think about what happened with Hinata.

Flashback.

After Naruto and Kurenai explained to Hinata what happened, Hinata was shocked.

Not only did her crush?, "Kidnapped" her, but he also gave her father, the Hyuga Clan Head, a lecture, though considering who Naruto was and who he is now, she shouldn't be surprised, after all even before Naruto's changes, he always stuck up for others who needed it, even when he's not allowed to, though that could be because he had no-one to teach him, he was self-taught, at lest to a degree.

But for Naruto to talk down to her father, even though she knew that Naruto could destroy the entire clan, he didn't, not for the Hyuga's, but for her and that warmed her heart.

But then there was something worrying that made her ask, "But Naruto-kun, how are you going to protect me from the Hyugas, the elders would want me back, not because I'm the heiress, but to keep control of everyone." (A.N. Remember, I'm not good at Hinata-stutters so just imagine them)

All Naruto did was smile, then he explained that even though his **Shadow Clones** can't fire energy blasts, because they'll run out faster, they are just as strong as himself, as well as able to fly and able to whisk her away when the Hyuga's try anything, since Hinata didn't want him to hurt them, didn't mean he wasn't gonna get back at the Elders, Naruto/Ryoko style, without hurting anyone, mostly the Elders pride and they've got a butt-load of it. (A.N. I won't put down what prank because theirs a little prankster in all of us, so I'll Let you all imagine the elders pranks.^^)

Since then, the Elders have stopped sending people after Hinata and her "Kidnapper", they didn't want to be humiliated again.

Since then, Naruto's been training everyone, as well as hang out on everyone's down time, i.e. the training from hell, as they call it, but Naruto told them that was light training, they shut up after that.

End Flashback

That's pretty much how everything went, of course now he's got Ino flirting with him, because of Anko bumping into Ino on the way to his apartment.

Meaning, Ino now knows Naruto's "skills" in the bedroom, simply because Anko wanted to tease and brag about it to the young platinum blond, after Ino told Anko she wanted to know, because he explained about his girls and made Ino promise not to tell others about it, that didn't mean she wasn't going to talk about it with one of his girls, one being his sexy "snake-in-the-grass" Anko.

Of course, he explained to Ino, that until she is of the proper age, i.e. 16 or 18, they can't DO anything, well, except a little make-out when no-one was looking, he may not be able to make love to her, but he could still live her weak-in-the-knees after a kiss, it would only make her want to grow up even more, after the last kiss, he told her, to take her training seriously, after all, how was she expecting to be able to handle him, if she couldn't even handle some kissing.

After that Ino cracked down on training, Naruto even got her and Sakura, with some help from Sasuke for Sakura, to eat properly, no more dieting, no more watching the weight or any crap like that, he explained to them that they are Ninjas now, they need the calories to build up their strength and energy, besides they can burn through the calories with training and exercises.

Then there was Asuma, when he found out Kurenai was seeing someone, he was heartbroken, he didn't know Kurenai as much as he wanted to, he now knows that he took too long to ask her out, but when Naruto joined in on helping him to train his team, as well as scaring Shikamaru half to death, seeing Shikamaru train made Asuma smile at that, finally someone being able to "motivate" the lazy Nara.

After training, once the team left, Asuma and Naruto hung out for a bit, of course now that Naruto is "all grown up", along with Ryoko's memories, he saw that Asuma was depressed about something and decided to ask him about it.

At first Asuma was a little apprehensive about talking to Naruto about it, but slowly explained why he was down.

When Naruto found out that Asuma was planing to ask Kurenai out, he smiled in understanding, then explained to Asuma that Kurenai was dating him and that they both cared about each other very much, he left out that they had made love when they first meet, no need to hurt the poor man some more.

Asuma was shocked, not only was he talking to someone who was dating his crush, but it was Naruto of all people, of course he wasn't against the boy, now young man, but still how the heck did that happen.

Of course Asuma asked, but luckily, Naruto, Anko and Kurenai planed ahead for this type of question, blame it on Anko.

Naruto told Asuma that after he and Anko hooked up, he explained about his bloodline and that there was only two people with his bloodline, Asuma understood that much.

Naruto told Asuma the excuse he and the two women came up with, how he saw Anko sitting with Kurenai, with Anko telling Kurenai about how she met him, that he went up to the girls to say hello to his girlfriend's friend, how he and Kurenai started talking, getting to know one another.

How, suddenly Anko got him into a drinking contest, then managed to talk Kurenai into joining them.

Naruto then explained that because of both his bloodline and the Kyuubi, he was able to handle his alcohol, Anko and Kurenai on the other hand, were knocked out.

He then told Asuma that he made a **Shadow Clone** to take Anko back to her apartment, since they've been dating, but because he didn't know where Kurenai lived, Naruto took her to his place to sleep it off.

Asuma was about to get angry, but then Naruto explained that nothing happened, how he took Kurenai's shoes off and let her take his bed, while he took the couch.

After that he and Kurenai got to know each other better, seeing as he didn't try anything with her and things just clicked, and before he knew it he was dating both Anko and Kurenai, of course he told Asuma he suspect Anko pulled some strings, but all three of them were happy together.

Asuma didn't know what to do, until Naruto told him that as an apology, he'll be Asuma's wing-man to find someone more fitting for him.

After sometime, training team 10, Asuma begrudgingly agreed, there was bound to be someone for him to date, then who knows, after a few dates he may find the one, and in time who knows where that will lead, only time will tell.

Naruto got his head out of memory lane to see he made it to the Council Chambers, with just 5 minutes to spare, shrugging his shoulders, he can feel everyone was in the Chambers, the Shinobi Council, Old Man Hokage and the other Council ie elders, civilian council.

Naruto didn't really care what the Council has to say, as long as old man Hokage had his back, since he was the leader of the village, all the other councils could sit on a cactus, with honey on their ass, attracting Fire-Ants.

Of course, he respected the Shinobi Council, the Hyuga head finally got his head out his ass and sorted his family out, though Hinata didn't want to return home then, she was quiet happy living with Naruto, helping him take care of his house with him and playing with Mimi, like how Sasami plays with Ryo-ohki.

Living with Naruto practically boosted Hinata's confidence, she's still the kind and caring person, but now it's like living with Sasami, Hinata is happy to cook and help with the cleaning, even in the morning, after getting use to sleeping in the same bed as Naruto, since she felt terrible about taking his bed, she uses him like a teddy bear, again she couldn't be happier.

Standing in front of the door to the Council Chambers, Naruto a deep breath to prepare himself for the headache to come, gave his cheeks a quick slap to wake up more, he locks on to the doors, having a predator grin, knowing that these people will look for weaknesses, he needs to show who the Alpha in this village is, ok sure the Hokage is the leader, but Naruto is The Alpha and no-one talks down at The Alpha.

After thinking that, Naruto felt pumped up, he lifted his right leg up, knowing how much strength to put into his leg to not knock the doors off their hinges, but enough to make a grand appearance, he wasn't going to phase into the Chambers, that wouldn't be dramatic enough.

He shot his leg out, giving the door a powerful kick to knock them open with a loud bang and stay open.

This of course made the council jump, except Hiruzen, he sensed Naruto from his seat and knew he would try something like this, ' _Naruto may change in appearance and power wise, but he'll always be Naruto at heart._ ' Hiruzen thought to himself.

Everyone else were shocked at Naruto's changes, he wasn't the deadlast, demon-brat he once was, though some still thought of him as a demon, thinking Kyuubi had a hand in Naruto's changes and turned him into a demon, well they aren't far off.

Naruto gave off the aura of an Alpha, Tsume could feel it, she could also feel excitement of something else as well, but she put that to the side for now, just because he gave an aura of an Alpha doesn't mean he is one, after all some Betas try to make themselves have an Alpha aura, but when challenged they crumbled under the pressure, ' _Let's see if this guy has what it takes!_ ' Tsume thought to herself, smirking.

Naruto moved to the center, smirking challengingly, Ryoko-style.

He looks around, seeing all the Council looking towards him, some with shock and recognition, Hiashi, others with surprise, Inoichi and Choza, and some trying to work out why he changed in the first place, Shibi, Shikaku and Tsume, though Tsume was different than Shibi and Shikaku.

That was the Shinobi side, the civilians and elders were different, the civilians were scared that the "Kyuubi" was getting his powers back, but they were trying to put on a brave face, though Naruto can see right through them, the elders however, they were worried, not for him, but for the village and their own "power", Naruto could feel their negativity, they were practically a lighthouse without a turning shield, Naruto just ignored them, those three fools had zero power compared to himself, hell he could just blast BED-PANzo, HAMura and KUMharu, to dust, but that would be too bothersome.

Before his transformation, Naruto nicknamed Danzo, Homura and Koharu, respectively, in his head of course, it was obvious all three of them were banding together, hell he wouldn't be surprised if they all slept together when they were younger, at the same time, which Naruto thought is the reason why they try to band together behind old man Hokage's back.

But now, it's a whole new ball game, "What's up BED-PANzo, HAMura and KUMharu, ya look like ya want to give each other head!(?)" Naruto exclaims, with a Ryoko challenging glare/grin.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **How's that for a cliffhanger, as for the nicknames, Danzo is BED-PANzo, for obvious reasons, Homura is HAMura, because it's like he's got a pig shoved up his ass, also it rhymes and Koharu is KUMharu, since she looked like a hideous old bat who looked like she'd had a cactus lodged up her** **backside** (A bit of "Mr. Bean The Movie" quot there, since I am British) **,** **it pretty much answered itself. ^^**

 **This chapter also helped with Asuma, Ino, Hinata and the Teams, so I hope everyone enjoyed it. ^^**

 **Also sorry this isn't the meeting chapter yet, hopefully after the next chapter I'd think of something.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo** **.** (or Mr. Bean.^^)


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took so long, I was trying to think of the perfect way to start this chapter, anyway I hope everyone enjoys it. ^^**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 19

The Mischievous Devil.

Council Chambers

The Council was abhorred at what Naruto Called the Elders, except the Shinobi Council and The Hokage. The Shinobi knew Naruto never liked them, hell some of the Shinobi didn't like them.

The Shinobi side tried to stay straight-faced, but some were cracking.

Tsume was snickering to herself, trying to keep it bottled, though the water leaking from her eyes was hard to stop.

Inoichi kept a straight smile, but on the inside he was laughing up a storm, but because it was a Council meeting, he kept his composure, no matter how difficult it was.

Choza was the same as Inoichi, though he was smiling, with stifled snickers leaking through.

Shikaku had his head on the table pretending to be asleep, though his body was shaking from holding in his laughter.

The only two stayed professional were Hirashi and Shibi, though Hirashi had a small smirk that you can hardly see, unless you know what you're looking for. Shibi was difficult to read, him being an Aburama and all, but there was a little buzzing coming from him.

Hiruzen was just smiling in a non-caring way, but even he knows his three elders gets up everyones ass's, from every angle.

The Civilians were shocked that someone has the Gaul to speak to the Elders with such disrespect, they couldn't put to words what they were feeling.

The three Elders however, were red in the face, to be given such disrespect from someone, the Kyuubi vessel no less, they were furious.

Before the fur could fly however, Hiruzen, in his "Hokage mode" got everything on the way.

"Now then Naruto, you were summoned to the Council regarding your Bloodline, that awakened during a mission outside Konoha, please in your own words explain to the Council, at least, part of your Bloodline, and as the Council knows, a Bloodline, if given Clan Status, can only be told some parts, if the person holding the Bloodline allows it." Finishes Hiruzen, using some KI(Killer Intent), to keep everyone in line, he is The Hokage so he needs to keep everyone in order.

Naruto, with a carefree smile, replies, "No problem, Old Man," Hiruzen just smirks at that an thought to himself, " _Even in a Council meeting he still calls me that._ " The Civilians and Elders wanted to lecture Naruto about calling the Hokage that, the Shinobi just shook their heads and sighed, only Naruto could get away with it.

Before the Council could reprimand him, Naruto with a type of Cat's tail waving behind him, leaned back and started floating in the air, Indian-style, rocking back and forward like a rocking chair, shocking all the Council, though Hiruzen was surprised he already knows about this part of his power, having been told in the reports, but seeing it first hand was still surprising.

Naruto just continues, "My Bloodline, as you can see, not only makes me older, but lets gravity be my bitch, also it gives a few other powers, but I'd like to keep them to myself."

A Civilian stood up and banged his hands on the table, "We, of the Civilian Council, demand you to tell us the extent of your bloodline demon!"

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto was in front of the fat, big mouth, hand extended, everyone saw little balls of light, gathering into the palm of his hand, Naruto then clenches his hand turning the ball into a sword, placing the "tip" of his light-sword near the neck of the man, in two seconds.

Naruto, with narrowed eyes and a scowl, spoke with a growl, "This is another part of my Bloodline, I may take orders from the Hokage because he is the leader of this village, but that doesn't mean I follow the Councils order, if the Hokage agrees with the council's "advise" it's up to him if said advise is put through, the Council is an advisory part of Konoha, meaning you listen and follow what the Hokage says, without question, YOU live in his village, not he lives in YOUR village, so each one of you get off your high-horse, thinking that you're better than others just because you're apart of the Council." Naruto finishes by flaring his powers.

Everyone was shocked, except Hiruzen, having felt Naruto's hidden power before, the Shinobi were shocked someone had this amount of power, yet felt it was just the tip of the iceberg, Tsume though was fidgeting her legs, not enough for everyone to notice, but now knows Naruto is a Alpha, making her feel a slight dampness, she could smell other women on him when he entered, but thought that maybe a one-night-stand kinda thing wouldn't be asking for much.

Naruto on the other hand was keeping the Civilian Council and Elders in place, then looks towards The Hokage, giving a evil smirk, Ryoko-style, and says in a "happy" tone, "Oh yeah, Old Man, wasn't there a certain "Law" about NOT talking about Kyuubi being sealed inside of me~" He finishes in a singsong voice.

Hiruzen knows what Law Naruto was on about, the Law HE made to keep Naruto safe and try to live a normal life, sighing Hiruzen replied, "Yes, there is a Law, stating that the older generation must not tell the younger generation about the Kyuubi being sealed inside Naruto or else that person will be labeled a traitor and be put to death."

Naruto, without missing a beat, just smiled and cheerily sang, "Then, ~Let the body hit the floor!~" with one swoop of his light-sword, Naruto took the head of the fat Councilor off, cutting and cauterizing at the same-time, making no blood spurt out off the two parts.

Naruto then felt, Danzo about to give orders, with evil intention, but before Danzo could speak, Naruto threw his light-sword at Danzo, making it not only pierce the old man's chest, but detonate, causing Danzo to explode. (A.N. Think when Frieza killed Krillin and Goku becomes a super saiyan for the first time, only not as strong.)

After the black cloud cleared, all that was left was a burned cane on the floor and a chair with black ash on it.

Some of the people were shocked, Hiruzen on the other hand was a little upset, he knew his old rival as "fallen" but he always thought he could help him climb out of the darkness, but Hiruzen knew that Danzo became stuck, always believing that he knew what was best for Konoha, but even Hiruzen felt Danzo's dark intention towards Naruto and knew that what Naruto did was in self defense.

But right now he needed to get the Council back to order, Naruto just "sits" back into position and floats back to where he was before he was"ordered".

During that time, Hiruzen had everyone settled, explaining that what Naruto did was self defense, and that by the looks of things even the Shinobi Council felt Danzo's intent and were getting ready to defend both themselves and their Hokage, which pretty much was true.

Danzo pretty much slipped, since Naruto's powers, to him, were an unknown, because what people didn't know, that not only did Naruto have an Alpha-type mind because of the Kyuubi, but also gained a bit of emotion-sensing as well, not to a big degree, but he could sense surface emotions, and because he in his "Ninja-mode" he "attacked" the next person to be a danger to him, i.e. Danzo.

After Naruto then explained how he wanted to be put down for the C.R.A. and how he wanted to choose who will be with him and only for love, with Hiruzen and Shinobi Council agreeing, along with the Civilians, for some reason they're starting to think clearly now, but no-one knows why. (A.N. No more Danzo, no more "control")

Naruto then starts speaking, "Hey, old man, can I go now, don't forget I still have to prepare for the "arrival" of them."

The Council didn't know what Naruto was talking about, but since their Hokage knew, then it mustn't be such a big thing for them.

Hiruzen realizes that Naruto was talking about the Masaki family visiting tomorrow, "Ah yes, thank you for reminding me, and since there is no new business in this meeting, I'll have a cleaning crew clean up the "mess" you made Naruto and get myself ready for their arrival as well."

With that said the meeting was dismissed and everyone went on their way, though before Naruto could get very far, he was stopped by someone.

Turning around he sees Tsume, Kiba's mother and head of the Inuzuka Clan, Naruto knew who she was since he saw her giving Kiba a bashing from time to time, not to mention meeting her when dropping off Kiba and Akamaru, after some training, granted they didn't formally meet, because it was a clone dropping Kiba off, or introduce themselves ether.

Tsume though had a small smirk, "Hey, Naruto think you can come and help me to come up with Kiba's training regime, I want to incorporate your training with the Inuzuka training." Not seeing the problem with that, and knowing Kiba most likely blabbed/cried about his training/torture he agreed.

Though not seeing the "hunger" in Tsume's eyes, thinking to herself, " _Gotcha now, I'll see, first hand, if you're truly Alpha material, if not, well it'll put you in your place, not to mention it's just gonna be a one-night stand kinda thing, we won't fall for each other this is just for fun._ "

Little did she know that Naruto is gonna rock her world, but of course they both agreed to being "the bit on the side" type of relationship, after all she already has kids, just no husband to "help her relax" Naruto understands that much.

After "helping" Tsume, Naruto flickers back to his apartment and with the help of Hinata and Mimi, they get everything ready for the Masaki arrival, then they had a shower each, with Mimi being washed by Hinata, they got ready for bed, Mimi in her "house-bed", Naruto and Hinata in bed.

Naruto told all his girls, in Konoha, about the Masaki family visiting, except Tsume since they're not dating.

Each of his girls got ready in their own way, Anko getting ready to get a drinking contest out of them, not to mention being one of Naruto's fiances, Kurenai got ready to both, introduce herself as one of Naruto's fiances and to keep Anko in check, Hinata wanted to meet Naruto's family, to introduce herself as a future fiance, when she's old enough to be with him, though she's still turns red about possibly meeting her future family.

After getting to know her during training her and her team, Naruto told Ino everything about being an alien-hybrid, getting her to promise to keep it a secret, and if she wanted to join his family when she was old enough, after a few days, she jumped on him, gave him a big "hungry" smooch and told him she'd love to join, of course nothing happened, he wanted them to wait until she was physically ready.

And now it was the night before The Masaki's arrival, and Naruto feels he's gonna need to get ready for Ryoko's visit.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **And there you have it, I know Danzo's end was short, but that bastard gotta go, also there's no doubt he would've used his ROOT's to spy on Naruto then use one of his girls as a hostage, but it's too troublesome to go through all of that, so I killed him off.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here it is, I've finally came up with a perfect chapter for the Masaki intro, I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry it took so long. ^^**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 20

The Devil Arrives(gulp!).

Morning 8:00am.

The day has finally arrived, or in this case Mimi has arrived.

" **CRASH! BANG! DAMN IT MIMI, NOT AGAIN! MMMMMMEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWW!** "

That's right, Mimi "woke" Naruto up by jumping on him again, only this time he wasn't naked but wearing his boxers and shirt, because Hinata was sleeping with him, that is until Mimi "attacked" him.

"Nya!, NNyyaa!, Nya!" Mimi was saying to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened at what the little Cabbit was saying, though Hinata didn't understand what Mimi was saying, Naruto picks up Mimi, holding her in front of his face with a serious look.

"Are you sure?" He asks, wanting to be certain about what Mimi was saying, with a final 'Nya', that was all the answer Naruto needed.

Naruto looks towards Hinata, with both a serious and happy look, "Quick Hinata, we need to get ready," He creates a clone to take care of Mimi's breakfast, while he goes about changing his clothes, too busy rushing to care about changing his boxers in front of Hinata.

With a blush at what she was seeing, she tried to get her mind of Naruto's package, "Ready for what, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looks at Hinata, not caring about the blush at the moment, "Mimi Ryo-Ohki entering the atmosphere, the Masaki's have arrived."

Now Hinata knows why Naruto was in a rush, she gets up and both start rushing around each other, washing their faces, brushing their teeth and getting changed, again being too busy rushing about to notice.

Naruto in a pair of jeans, black muscle button-up shirt, an unzipped waist length black leather coat (like future trunks capsule corp jacket only black and without the CC logo), his usual black combat boots with the laces tied around the ankle instead of where they belong.

Hinata was dressed in her normal outfit, only her coat was unzipped, Naruto really helped her confidence, but she still liked her coat.

Naruto created 7 clones, 3 to go tell and get Kurenai, Anko and Ino, 1 to tell and get Hiruzen and the last 3 to tell and get his team, they all wanted to meet the Masaki's together, but because they'll be arriving by spaceship Naruto would have to fly in Mimi's ship mode and meet take them somewhere where they won't be seen.

Once they were ready, Mimi on Naruto's head munching on a carrot, Naruto pulled Hinata to him, holding her by her waist, she blushed slightly at the contact, "Hold on tight, I'm gonna phase us to the south gate to meet up with the others."

Nodding her head, Hinata put her arms around his neck for a better hold, with that all three flickered away.

Once they arrived at the gates, to Hinata's hidden pout, they separated and waited for the others, though it didn't take long.

The first to arrive was Hiruzen, being the Hokage and all.

The second was Kurenai, since she was the responsible one, sex not withstanding.

The third was Sasuke, he just wants to get it over and done with, not that he wanted to fly in a spaceship again, no it wasn't that. (The guy doth protest too much, methinks)

The forth was Anko, since the clone convinced her not to have morning sex with him, since they's hardly time for it, though the clone did say 'maybe later', Anko was always fun in that way.

The fifth was Kakashi, the clone MADE sure he wouldn't be late for this, and by saying that he meant threaten the guy's Icha Icha collection.

Then came both Sakura and Ino at the same time, since the 2 were already up for training, they both really cleaned up their act, thanks to Naruto.

Once everyone was together, Hiruzen took charge, "Now that we're all here, let's move to a safe distance from the village so no-one sees Mimi transforms," Everyone agrees, Hiruzen then looks to Naruto, "Naruto, with you being the fastest with you bloodline, I want you to make enough clones for everyone and use your clones to take us to a clearing away from here."

Naruto did just that, though he chose to take Kurenai on his back, in his mind it was to feel her breast push up against his back, plus it gave him a chance to make her blush a bit, though she did slap his shoulder a bit and called him a pervert for that, though they both know they were only joking around a bit to ease the tension.

They arrived far enough that the villages wouldn't be any of the wiser.

With that, Mimi knew what to do, the little Cabbit jumped in the air nyaing loudly, though Hinata was a little worried about Mimi she knew she'd be alright.

"Alright Mimi-chan bring us aboard and lets go." Yelled out Naruto in excitement, it was always fun to fly into space, it really got the blood pumping.

With a loud 'Nya' as though agreeing, everyone was beamed on board, though the ones that didn't fly before were slightly nervous, though Hiruzen, being the Hokage, hid his nervousness very well.

When everyone landed in the cockpit of the ship, Mimi zoomed out of the atmosphere, knowing where her big sister Ryo-Ohki was, she was excited to finally see her big sister again, it's been so long, though not long after Naruto spoke up, "Mimi, calm down, we don't want to crash into Ryo-Ohki because you wanted to hug her," Slowing down slightly, with a little Nya, knowing her big brother was right, Naruto gave a sigh, shook his head at Mimi's impatiens, "Once we meet up with Ryo-Ohki, we'll guide them to where we took off, then you can hug her all you want."

With a happy 'NYA' Mimi sped up again, though in a much more controlled pace.

Just out of Elem's Atmosphere.

Mimi spotted her big sister's ship-mode, flying towards her, she stops just next to her, meowing happily.

Naruto links a communication line to Ryo-Ohki, wanting to get in touch with Ryoko and the Masaki's.

Though what surprised him and the others that "met" the Masaki's last time was that Washu was in the captain's chair, with Tenchi and the girls around her, but no sign of Ryoko.

Naruto, having a funny feeling he wasn't going to like his answer, asks, "Um, Hey Washu, everyone, long time no see," He just sees the woman smiling towards him.

When everyone saw Washu's smile everyone, who haven't "met" Washu the last time, now realizes where Naruto got his pranking smile from, with Hiruzen also think it's where Naruto's mother got it from as well, " _My Kami, it must be_ _hereditary to have THAT smile._ " He finishes with a sweatdrop, not realizing Kakashi thought that the first time he "met" Washu.

Naruto sighs to himself and says, "I'm afraid to ask, but Where's Ryoko?" He finishes nervously.

Tenchi and the girls all nervously sweatdropped, except Washu, who had a wide grin on her face, Washu chuckled a bit and replied, "Well, before just arriving, my daughter wanted to land to find you, then wanted to get the info of Miko by beating the stuffing out of you," It was The Konoha's ninja' turn to sweat drop at that, Washu then pointed her thumb behind her, still smiling, "So I tied her up and gave her a time-out."

The screen cuts of to a tied up and gagged Ryoko, struggling to get free, looking like a Caterpillar moving around, with muffled curses as well.

The Konohas swaetdropped bigger, Naruto thinking, " _Is that how I looked when Iruka-sensei dragged me back to class?_ "

Shaking his head at that, Naruto clears his throat and beings, "W-Well then please follow us so that we can land and meet face to face."

With that, the 2 spaceships moved towards planet Elem, one thing for sure, with the Masaki families arrival, things are about to fly.

 **""MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWW""** Both ships meowed.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you have it, I know you wanted Ryoko to "blow up" and everything, but remember Washu knows there's a time and a place for blowing up and this isn't the time.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it took so long, I was trying to think of the best way to get the Masaki family situated, but then I ended up fighting a summer cold and my head was hammering, it always happens when the season changes from Summer to Winter, but I managed to get over it.**

 **So lets get the show on the road! ^^**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 21

An Everyday Devil.

A week later.

Training Ground 7.

It's been a week since the Masaki family had arrived, though there were a few "teething" troubles, one being Ryoko, at first she was upset that her daughter didn't try to get in touch with her and took her anger out on Naruto, luckily (or unluckily) however you want to look at it, Naruto could handle her, with some difficulty, you see, he was still, technically, "new" to his powers, he got the basic understanding, but because the Ninja Villages were weaker than him, it didn't really push him.

But with Ryoko, lets just say it's a good thing Washu put up a special force-field.

Naruto was aching all over after Ryoko's fury, from his memories of how Ryoko is, he learned that the old saying is true, hell hath no fury than a woman scorned, and a woman like Ryoko, now that's a scary thought.

Naruto had told the Misaki family everything about the ninja world, how it works and him being apart of the C.R.A and what it's about, as well as introducing his friends and girls.

He first introduced Hiruzen as the leader of Konoha and his grandfather-figure, with Hiruzen bowing, the Masaki family got a "Katsuhito-vibe" from him.

Then he introduced his team, since they're meeting face to face properly, first Kakashi, where he just looks from his book towards them and nods his head in greeting with a yo at the end, then came Sasuke, who just nods his head, not saying a thing, next to him was Sakura, who greeted them very kind and courteous, but that went down hill when Naruto teased her by saying that his two teammates were an item, in a very Ryoko-like way, causing Sakura to yell at Naruto, reminding the Masaki family of Ayeka.

Then came Naruto's girls, he introduced Anko, Kurenai, Hinata and Ino (at least when the last two turn 16), of course Ayeka asked what he meant about Hinata and Ino turning 16, with Naruto saying "Well I banged the others!"

Which caused the Masaki family and Hinata and Kurenai to blush in embarrassment, with Mihoshi saying, "My, oh my!" while holding her cheeks, minus Ryoko and Anko, both grinning with pride, but not for the samething.

Hiruzen and Kakashi were surprised and giggling with little nosebleeds, Sasuke turned away, trying to hide his shame of his team member, how can Naruto be so rash at saying such things in a big crowd.

Ayeka and Sakura on the other hand, were red with anger and embarrassment, to have someone say that in front of so many people and not be ashamed they both started to argue with Naruto, though he had a proud smile at being with his girls, though hidden under that he truly loves each and everyone of his girls, but he just loves getting Sakura, and now Ayeka, so riled up, though Washu can see he cares but hides it like her daughter, Ryoko, making Washu chuckle to herself.

After all that, Ryoko accepted Naruto as a family member, she would think of Naruto as the "adopted younger" brother of Miko, she may not have given birth to Naruto, but so what, Naruto knew, at lest 1/4, of how to fight, as well as how to enjoy some good sake.

Two days passed since then, and everyone got into their own routine again.

On the third day, Washu asked Naruto if she can run a few test to make sure everything was alright with his body, after all, Washu knew a sudden change in a person's body could cause more harm than good.

Of course Naruto agreed, but only if Washu doesn't turn him into her "little guinea pig," after Naruto said that, Washu did her nervous, embarrassed laugh, with her hand rubbing the back of her head, at being caught, now the ninja group that knew of Naruto's mother were positive of his pranking and getting caught, was definitely hereditary.

Once Washu was finished, changing the subject about the "little guinea pig" thing, she got the results, it turns out that Naruto didn't just have Ryoko's powers, but was the physical reincarnation of Ryoko herself, but as a male version of her.

After that revelation, everyone was shocked, but Washu explained that because it's practically been well over a few hundred years or so, it was bound to happen. (A.N. I won't go into detail about Elem and Jurai time displacement because I am rubbish at maths.;P)

Of course Naruto was shocked most of all, but thanks to his girls, he managed to accept that his body is the physical reincarnation of a male version of Ryoko.

Ryoko now believes Naruto is her son, just that it took the "long" way for him to be her son. (A.N. Remember in a sense Ryoko's blood in Naruto never watered down, unlike Tenchi's blood.)

Tenchi, being the kindhearted man that he was, accepted Naruto as a member of their family, along with the Masaki girls.

The Masaki girls and Naruto's girls along with Sakura, were in happy tears, at such a happy "reunion" though everyone sweatdropped at Mihoshi's over the top tears, apparently Mihoshi was still easily moved.

Of course, Naruto couldn't help but tease Ayeka and Sakura, coursing Ayeka and Sakura to chase him around, Ryoko on the other hand was laughing her head off, it seems her blood never likes royalty figures, but loves to poke fun at sibling figures too.

Another three days, Naruto was standing from Ryoko, they've agreed to begin Naruto's training, when Washu did her tests on him, to help Naruto to master his new powers, with the help of Washu making a special place in training ground 7, where Ryoko and Naruto could train to their hearts content, or until Sasami, Hinata and Noike got dinner ready, with Washu outside monitoring Naruto to help him with the science behind his powers and make sure they don't go overboard.

Naruto gets ready, "Alright mom, I'm ready, let's go!"

Ryoko just smirks, she managed to beat into him to call her mom, "Alright kid, here I come!"

With that they both flickered from view. (A.N. Think of when Gohan was trying to watch Yamcha and a Saibaman fight from Dragonball Z)

Though Washu's computer was able to keep up with them, with Washu typing and monitoring up a storm, with a big, crazed and excited smile on her face, to think her daughter and granddaughter "made" this possible for her to witness, of course she still loves them both as a mother and grandmother should, of course she'll never think of herself as old, she will always be "little Washu" and nothing will change that.

When they were getting to the end, both Sasami and Hinata, with Ryo-Ohki on Sasami's head and Mimi on Hinata's head, Sasami called out "Washu," Getting her attention, with the computer mike still on for her to talk to Naruto and Ryoko, Hinata finishes, "It's time for dinner." Now when Hinata finishes with dinner, two things happened, one Mimi was on the ground, meowing curiously at how she got there, and two was Naruto giving Hinata a huge hug and kissing her all over her face.

You see there are four things that get Naruto's attention, one is Ramen, because Naruto still loves his Ramen, two being Sake, since he enjoys it as much as Ryoko, three is getting it on with Anko and Kurenai, or sometimes both at the same time, though he still pays attention to his other girls who aren't at the right age yet, and the last one was Hinata's cooking, granted Sasami, Noike and Hinata are great cooks, but Hinata was one of his girls, so it was special to him.

Also the Masaki family moved their residents to an empty lot that the Hokage gave for them, until they go back to Jurai or something and thanks to Washu, she was able to move their house to that lot without any trouble, after all it was nothing for the greatest scientific mind in the universe, as she exclaims with her laughter.

Not only that, but she even built a dimensional portal to Naruto's apartment so that he could "live in the same house" as his family. (A.N. As you can tell I got the dimensional portal from Tenchi in Tokyo.)

Naruto was now happy, he had six beautiful girls, a family that supports him and now he's getting great food, what more could he ask for.

...

"I'm placing you three in the chunin exams."

Were the words of Kakashi.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you have it, not only were the Masaki family accepting of Naruto, but it was like he was apart of the family all along.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. ^^**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.** (Or Dragonball ^^)


	22. Chapter 22

**Here you go, another chapter, only now that the Masaki's have settled down I'm gonna drop the whole "Devil" chapter name and turn it into a "No need" name instead now. Enjoy. MEOW! ^^**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 22

No Need For Sand.

Day before the Chunin Exam.

After Kakashi gave them their application for the Exam, Naruto showed his family and told them about the Exam and what entails, everyone was so excited for Naruto to finally be able to get a "promotion" of sorts, well Ryoko kept on complaining to him about it, like why should he bother with the weaklings and how he's strong enough to not need to take some stinking Exam.

But Naruto managed to calm her down by explaining that by going through the Chunin Exams he'd get better missions, better pay and the Exams would the best place to show-off, and Ryoko accepted the last 2 explanations, though she was reluctant about the better missions part, after what happened to Miko, but she knows that everyone in the Misaki family, Naruto included, were stronger than anything on this planet, to a degree, but being a mother once and now again, in a way, she can't really help feeling that way.

Once everything was settled with Ryoko, Naruto told everyone that he was going out to get some Ramen from Ichiraku's, he already told everyone why he goes to Ichiraku's, not just for the Ramen, but to visit his friends that work there.

After having his fill, he went to buy 2 big bottles of sake, sealing the second bottle, so he won't be tempted to steal Ryoko's that he was planning to give her.

Though as he was walking, he looks in a window of a store and noticed something following him, though considering it was a box-shaped rock with eye-holes you'd have to be mentally retarded not to notice it.

Looking up to the sky, making sure the "rock" couldn't see his pranking-smile, that just so happens to be the same one Ryoko has when she's about to cause trouble.

He continued walking, with his tag-a-longs following, after a few steps Naruto then flickered away, surprising "the rock" whoever was inside it were looking around for Naruto trying to find him.

But what they didn't know was Naruto wasn't far, in fact he was floating right above them, "sitting" indian style, keeping his shadow from view of the "rock," with an amuse smile, then slowly he puts his body inline with the eye-holes, then before the "rock" could look some more, apparently getting frustrated at not finding it target, Naruto appears upside-down, putting his fangs close to the eye-holes, making it look like he was about to "snack" on the "rock" with a roar following it.

Scaring the people inside, the "rock" suddenly "explodes" showing 3 youngsters, 1 being Konohamaru, the 2nd being Udon and the 3rd being Moegi, the so called "Konohamaru Corp, and Naruto's no. 1 fans.

While the kids were shaking like leaves in the wind, Naruto was laughing his guts out, don't get him wrong, he didn't want to scare them too badly, but it's his way of teaching them to work on their stealth and hiding skills, of course the kids are still young, but come on, a box-shaped rock, Mihoshi would've noticed it, in time, no offence to Mihoshi of course, but the woman is a klutzy, scatter-brain.

After getting over his prank, with the kids being miffed at it, Naruto releases a sigh, with a smirk, "So, what do you brats want now?"

Getting over the prank, Konohamaru and his friends began asking, more like begging, for their "boss" to play Ninja with them, of course Naruto tried to think of a reason to turn them down, but being the kinda guy that couldn't say no to kids, within reason, he crumbled, that is until Sakura came along.

Hearing the 3 kids wanting Naruto to play with them, she thought that maybe she could get her own back on him for all the teasing he did on her and Sasuke, "A ninja playing Ninja, that is so twisted." she finishes in a joking tone, Naruto just smiles back, knowing she's just joking around, "Hey Sakura, what's happening?" Not caring about the joke, knowing it would get a rise from her.

But before anything else was said, Konohamaru interupted, "Hey boss, who's this girl?" Eyeing Sakura with suspicion, but then Konohamaru was "struck" with a basic idea of what was going on, though it wasn't the right idea, he started patting Naruto's back "I get it, you're a smooth operator boss," Not knowing what Konohamaru was talking about Naruto simply replied, "Huh?"

Konohamaru just continues, "Come on, I know she's your..." Bringing his hand up, he sticks his pinky out, while at the same time finishes saying, "Girlfriend." Not knowing Naruto already has 6 girls in his life already, as well as not knowing Sakura was more of a sister-figure than anything else, Naruto explains that they're just brother and sister in all but blood, but Konohamaru put his foot in his mouth again, "Yeah, I guess your right boss, besides I doubt you want someone with a big forehead like that."

Naruto widens his eyes at that, knowing from past experience, before his blood awakened, what Sakura was like when people talked about her forehead, of course he can handle her now, but still the memory and lesson from it was still there.

Seeing Sakura's angry white eyes, brought it all back, he looks towards Konohamaru and says to him, "Kono, if you value your life, you would very slowly and carefully, without making any sudden movement, turn around and run like hell, without looking back." Not catching on until he looked at Sakura, Konohamaru did the opposite of slowly and carefully, and spun around and legged it, at that moment Sakura chased after him, luckily Moegi and Udon were behind Naruto.

The wind from Sakura's burst of speed blew his hair behind him more, making it look like he was flying fast, sighing to himself, he looks towards the 2 kids with him, "Come on, I need to stop Sakura from killing him." He knows she wouldn't really kill Konohamaru, but he didn't want the brat to be hurt too badly.

So picking up the 2 by the waist like a couple of luggage under his arms, he took off into the air, flickering with them.

Then suddenly appears in front of Sakura, putting the kids on their feet, he looks at the scene before him.

A boy was holding Konohamaru by his scarf, the 2 kids he carried moved to behind Sakura, and there was a blond girl looking at the scene as though she didn't want to be there.

Sighing, Naruto smiles a Ryoko-type smile that says, 'do what I say and I won't hurt you, too much.' which gave the 2 foreigners a chill, "Listen idiot, let Konohamaru go, I'm sure a big, bad ninja such as yourself, didn't get too scuffed up by a little kid, right." Naruto says in a condescending tone, the boy in black pj's didn't like that and was about to say something, that is until Naruto flickered out of sight and appeared with an orange lightsword in his hand that was an inch to the guys neck.

The 2 foreigners were shocked and thought at the same time, " _How did he do that, I didn't even feel any Chakra being used, who is this guy?_ "

They would've asked until someone appeared, that someone being a red-haired boy with a gourd on his back, with sand blowing around him, the boy looks towards the other, "Kankuro, back off," he says in a monotone voice that was void of emotion, "You're an embarrassment to our village."

The other 2 foreigners were both scared and nervous, the now known Kankuro spoke slightly, "O-Oh, hey Gaara." The now known Gaara didn't say anything just stared at Kankuro with soulless eyes, until he begins again, "Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here." It wasn't a question from the sound of it, it was an order and a rhetorical question.

But Kankuro tried to answer anyway, "I-I know, er, I m-mean, they challenged us, t-they started the whole thing really, you see here what happen-"

Gaara interrupts Kankuro's ramblings, "Shut up," Kankuro became more nervous and closed his mouth quickly, not wanting to make Gaara angry, "Or I'll kill you." Kankuro started apologizing, but Gaara just looks away, towards Naruto, "I'm sorry, for any trouble he caused."

Gaara moves towards his team and gives orders, "Let's go, we didn't come here to play games."

But before they could go, Sakura, wanting to follow ninja protocol of foreign ninjas visiting, asks "Wait, before you go, as a ninja of this village, please state your names and reason for visiting."

Understanding what Sakura was doing, from all the ninjas, the kids were just staying quite, the 3 foreigners began, since it is standed procedure to ask.

The girl gave the introductions, wanting to get it over with, "I'm Temari, these 2 are my younger brothers, Kankuro," pointing towards the pj wearing guy, "and Gaara, we're here for the Chunin Exams." She finishes by showing her pass for the Exam.

Naruto was floating in the air, indian style, looking towards Gaara, with a relaxed expression, though on the inside he was thinking, " _This guy, he's got the same eyes I once had when I was a kid._ "

Gaara was looking at Naruto, ignoring what was happening, though he and his siblings were a bit surprised at Naruto floating in midair, he then orders, "You, I'm curious about you, who are you."

Naruto just gives a fanged smirk, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The two just stared at each other, sizing each other up, though Gaara felt that Naruto was different than the others, but he just doesn't know what makes Naruto Uzumaki different.

Turning around, Gaara with his team jumps away, Naruto just says, "Well, I better get back home, no doubt mom would be wanting her sake."

With that Naruto flickered away, with Konohamaru and his friends yelling about wanting to play ninja with him.

Of course When he got to the Masaki residents Ryoko went after him about being late with her sake.

With the Chunin Exams around tomorrow, Ryoko didn't beat Naruto up, too badly.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **And there you have it, Naruto's first confrontation with Gaara and his team, I know Kakashi was suppose to give the exam applications after Gaara's appearance, but I wanted to get the application over with. I hope everyone enjoyed it. ^^**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter, I Hope you enjoy it.^^**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 23

No more Chunin Exams starting.

Day Of Chunin Exams.

Team 7, with Mimi on Naruto's head, were standing in front of the Academy doors, but before they enter, Naruto whispers to his team, "Listen you guys," Getting both their attention, as well as Mimi's, "Let's try and stay under the radar ok, this way we won't have to worry about weaklings spotting us and trying to make themselves look better than us."

Understanding what Naruto was saying, the trio, quartet if you include Mimi, continued on, but then Sakura stopped and asks, Wait Naruto, if we're starting the Chunin Exam where is your mother, Ryoko?"

Stiffening at that, Naruto turns around and rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.

Seeing this action his two teammates had a feeling something happened to cause this reaction.

Naruto begins to explain, "Well you see, last night Washu made some homemade sake, the only problem was it was far too strong, even for mom to handle, she only had one sip, luckily, I had a separate bottle that wasn't "Washu-made" and right now she's sleeping the hangover off." He finishes with Mimi sighing, her big sister, as well as her mother, can cause so much trouble.

Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped at that, both silently agreeing with each other to keep Washu at arms-length and to be careful with what she gives them.

Moving on, the team entered the Academy, moving up the stairs, they see a group of people, trying to get past a duo stopping them from entering.

Naruto looks towards his teammates giving them a nod, getting nods in return, they sneaked past the group, knowing that this was a side-test to weed out weaklings, though a brown, long haired boy, noticed the 3, as well as a bowl-styled haired boy.

Once they made it to the third floor, they were about to walk towards they destination, when a voice from above got their attention, "Hey you, with the calm attitude, hold on!"

The group turned around and looked up, Sakura was shocked at the "style" the guy was wearing, Sasuke was calm on the outside, since it's best not to show weakness, though he'd let Sakura show it, since seeing the strange-r looking like that even Sasuke was disturbed on the inside.

Naruto was making a weirded out face, (A.N. Think of when in Tenchi in Tokyo when Katsuhito tried to "exorcise" the spirits of greed but failed with Tenchi pointing it out.) since it was worse than his orange jumpsuit he wore before.

The young teen was wearing a green jumpsuit with orange leg-warmers, using his forehead protector as a belt, with bandages wrapped around his hands. His face was roundish, with big round eyes, and caterpillar-like eyebrows above them. (A.N. For some reason whenever I look at Lee he reminds me of a Kappa without a shell or that "disc" on top of his head, well you guys get the idea. ^^)

Sasuke, apparently being the one the weirdo was addressing, simply asks, "Yeah what is it?" It would seem hanging out with Naruto, and secretly going on dates with Sakura, though he has a feeling Naruto and Ryoko knows, given their personality, have mellowed Sasuke out a bit, he still wants to get revenge for his clan, but thanks to Naruto, and some "training" from Ryoko to show that he shouldn't be so prideful. (Replace training with beating then you get the idea.)

The young teen replies, "I want to fight you, right here, right now!" Sasuke Raised an eyebrow, wondering what he did to have someone wanting to challenge him, "Why do you want to fight me here and now?" The young man jumps from the balcony and thumbs himself, "My name is Rock Lee, I believe it is common courtesy to give your own name first before getting your opponent's name, Sasuke Uchiha!" The now named Rock Lee points towards Sasuke at the end.

Sasuke was slightly surprised at Lee knowing his name, "So you know me." He says with suspicion, when someone you hardly know, knows your name, it's not necessarily a good thing.

Naruto was floating in the air, Indian-style, just enjoying the show, though he'll interfere if something happens.

Lee gets into a stance, "I challenge you, everyones always talking about the Uchiha clan and how great they are, I want to see if it's true, I figured you would be a good test for me, and also," Lee looks towards Sakura, sending uncomfortable shivers down her spine, Lee's cheek's became flushed, "Oh Sakura," getting raised eyebrows all around, and a twitching eyebrow from Sasuke, though Lee didn't notice, and Sakura was too uncomfortable with the look Lee was giving her, Naruto smirks a knowing smirk, "I love you, please be my girlfriend, I promise to protect you with my life."

Sakura was in a state of shock, Sasuke's eyes widened with the bottom eyelid twiching, Naruto on the other hand, was trying not to laugh, (A.N. Think of episode 4 of Tenchi Muyo where Mihoshi's watch picks up Ryo-Ohki's energy, with Ryoko trying not to laugh.)

Sakura then exploded, "NO WAY, BESIDES ME AND SASUKE ARE ALREADY BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!" Realizing what she screamed out, she clapped her hands over her mouth and looks towards Sasuke, who had his head in the palm of his hands, with some pink dusting his cheeks, they both wanted to keep that a secret, but Sasuke felt something may happen to make Sakura yell it out, hell even Sakura knew, but both didn't think it would happen so soon.

Naruto on the other hand, couldn't contain it anymore and exploded with laughter. (A.N. I won't go into detail with this, because there is too much laughing. ^^)

Mimi was just wagging her tail, enjoying the show, it was always fun watching her big brother interact with his team, but sometimes it was entertaining to watch the two on their own as well.

Lee was depressed at not getting a chance with Sakura, but he moves on, though he didn't like the fact Naruto was laughing, Sakura started to argue with Naruto about not being so mean to someone by laughing at them.

Sasuke interrupts before anything else could happen, wanting to get pass the little episode his girlfriend made, "Why do you want to challenge me, when we have the Chunin Exam to do, don't get me wrong, I'm always up for a challenge, but I want to save my strength for the exams, after all, we don't know what the exams will throw at us."

Hearing Sasuke explain such a logical thought, Naruto was impressed, it seems his and Ryoko's training really helped Sasuke think things through more better, though maybe it was his mom beating some sense into Sasuke.

Lee thinks over what Sasuke said, and couldn't find a fault with it, it would definitely be unyouthful to fight before the Exams even get officially started, nodding, he agrees, "Very well, we will fight in the exams, if we're allowed to."

With that everyone moved on, Lee went to look for his team, team 7 carried on towards their door, though before they could enter, they met Kakashi, who explained that if one of them quit from the exam none of them could enter, and that, by not saying that, it stops the other two team members from pressuring the one who didn't feel they were ready.

Kakashi then finishes his speech and wishes them luck.

The team, feeling pumped for the beginning of the Chunin Exams.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I know you all were hoping for the Sasuke/Lee fight, but it just doesn't feel apart of this fic, ya know. Still I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the Ryoko drinking Washu's sake, which as you all know comes from Tenchi in Tokyo. ^^**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is the new chapter, I'm still a bit skittish about my dream, but I'll try my best to write a good chapter, I hope everyone enjoys.**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 24

No need for written Test.

Chunin Exam, Room 301.

As team 7 entered the room, they were hit by K.I.(Killing Intent) from the room, Sasuke and Sakura were a bit tense about the intent, Naruto on the other hand wasn't bothered by it, he just puts his pinky in his ear digging for earwax and blows it away, considering he's been training by Ryoko, to him, all the people in the room felt like little 2 year olds throwing tantrums.

He was about to "hit back" just as much, but then there was a cry of "NARUTO-KUNNN~" as he was tackled by a blond missile, of course Mimi jumped in surprise at her big brother being tackled, meaning she landed on the floor safely, though meowing and hissing in anger at being surprised.

Naruto was laying on the floor with swirly eyes, it turns out the blond missile was no-one else but Ino, straddling on his waist, though she wasn't complaining, she was rubbing her cheek with his, with a happy smile, "Did you miss me, Naru~kun." she finishes.

Naruto, still disoriented, manages to get out, "~Ino, W-We met and trained yesterday~" His head was finally getting organised after that, Mimi next to him still angry.

Sasuke just sighs at the sight, so much for not drawing attention, though some were ignoring them now, and others started ignoring them as well, seems everyone thought their team was weak if one of them couldn't handle a little girl, but that would give them the advantage, if someone weak tries to attack them, it'll make things easier for them.

Sakura on the other hand was angry at Ino for behaving so inappropriately, she learned from Ayeka that a young lady doesn't tackle anyone, you see while Naruto and Sasuke were training with Ryoko (more like getting their ass handed to them.) Sakura was being trained by Ayeka, not in the fighting arts but more on the diplomatic side of things, because no doubt the team'll be put on such missions that the team agreed that when it comes to those things Kakashi and Sakura should handle them.

But of course such training got Sakura thinking like Ayeka, which caused Naruto and Ryoko to tease them both, and well you get the picture.

Seeing Ino on top of her big brother figure, started Sakura off, which started Ino off, which in turn got her off of Naruto and the pink and blond girl butted heads.

With Ino off, gave Naruto a chance to sit up, with Mimi hopping back on top of his head, that is until a group of others came up.

Hearing a tied voice, "Oh, it's you guys," Getting team 7's atention, seeing Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets and Choji munching away with his crisps, though Naruto just smirks, remembering the tor-training he put Shikamaru and Chouji through, "I knew this was gonna be a drag, but I was hoping I wouldn't have to face you of all people, Naruto."

The 2 teams know what Shikamaru was talking about, hell Naruto told Sasuke and Sakura about chasing Shikamaru around for training, Naruto on the other hand just grinned a Washu smile, "Oh, was that a request for more training~" Naruto asks in a singsong voice.

Hearing that type of voice and what Naruto said, sent shivers down team 7 & 10's spines, Shikamaru had it worse, having flashbacks of all the running, jumping and diving he had to do, the only thing he could say at the moment was, "T-Troublesome." with slight fear.

Before anything else, 3 more people turned up, "Well, well, what do you know," team 7 & 10 turned to see team 8 turning up.

Kiba, the 1 who talked first, "It looks like the whole gangs back together again." He finishes with a cocky smirk.

Hinata walks up to Naruto, gave him a hug and says, "Hi Naruto-kun, glad you could make it." After she finishes talking and hugging, Mimi jumps from Naruto's head and into Hinata's arms, with a happy meow, then scrambles up to Hinata's shoulder, making the Hyuga giggle at Mimi's antics, with Mimi rubbing her cheeks up against the happy Hyuga, causing the rookie 9 to smile, chuckle and giggle at such a cute thing.

Shikamaru then starts complaining, "You guys too huh, man everyones in this stupid thing."

Kiba starts again, with a laugh, "Yep, here we all are, the 9 rookies, hah ha, this is gonna be fun." He then looks towards Sasuke and Naruto, still being the Alpha he thinks he is, "At least, for those of us good enough to make the cut, right Sasuke, Naruto."

As the 3 boys were bantering, a new person turned up, "Hey you guys," gaining the 9's atention, "You might want to try keeping it down a little." The 9 looked at the stranger questionably, "I mean no offence, but you're the 9 rookies right, fresh out of the academy, I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourself, just cool it, this isn't a class field trip."

Ino, moving back to hanging onto Naruto, got insulted at the silver-haired stranger, "Well who asked you, who are you!?" Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, he felt something off with the teen, but he didn't know what, he even felt Mimi's insecurities about the guy too, but without anything to back-up his feeling, he has no choice but not to intervene.

The stranger, undeterred, starts introducing himself, "I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but really look around you," Taking the now named Kabuto's advise the 3 teams looked around, with Kabuto finishing, "You made quite the impression."

Everyone, other than the 9 rookies, were glaring at them, ether over their shoulder or down right glaring, Kabuto then starts explaining seriously, "Everyone's tense right now, and you wouldn't want to rub them the wrong way now,"

Then Kabuto starts to explain what's happening, though Naruto felt insulted, he knows he needs to stay focused at the moment, oh he could pretty much decimate everyone, but where's the fun in destroying the competition.

Then Kabuto gets out a pack of cards, he starts explaining about the different villages and who's joining the exam, after everything was said and done, with Sasuke asking about Lee and his team, along with Naruto asking about Gaara and his. (A.N. everything is basically canon, Kabuto tells them about Oto, they attack, Ibiki interrupts, that kinda thing.)

* * *

Naruto sitting next to Hinata, has Mimi sitting on his head again, both looking at the question sheet for the written exam, but thanks to the fact that Mimi is a "computer," both Naruto and Mimi synchronized with each other without anyone noticing, with Naruto writing the answers down.

After the hour was up, everyone was waiting for the 10th question. (A.N. Which again turns out to be canon, though Naruto gave Sakura a look saying 'You can do it' along with Hinata, she may have gotten more confidence but this test pretty much made everyone nervous.)

* * *

After the "10th question" was answered by some people staying, Ibiki was about to explain the next stage for the Chunin Exam, until a black object smashed through the window, which unfolded with lettering saying, "SEXY AND SOON TO BE, ANKO UZUMAKI!" with a certain dango/Naruto lover standing before it.

The woman yelled out, "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, FOLLOW ME TO THE SECOND STAGE!" When no-one moved, though Naruto was trying to hide his chuckles, Ibiki moved, showing half his face and says to Anko, "You're early again, Anko" causing the woman to flinch and slight blush at such a thing.

Though seeing Anko's slight blush finished Naruto off, he couldn't contain it and started laughing, though when Anko heard, then saw who was laughing, she crosses her arms and started to pout at being made fun of.

Naruto, seeing the cute pout, smiles and shakes his head, he then flickers away, only to appear floating behind Anko, trying to catch her eyes, but she wouldn't have it, "Awe, come on Anko-chan, you know I love ya, and that I just tease because you look so cute with that pout.~" Hearing Naruto call her cute made her blush even more, in a fit of blushing rage she took a swing at him, but he floated away, smiling that smile that just makes her ether want to knock his block off or have him in front of everyone, but that wasn't gonna happen.

Shocking everyone, besides the rookie 9, at Naruto for having such a bloodline, Naruto then whispers something into Anko's ear.

So Anko, only slightly pouting, exclaims, "ALRIGHT, FINE, LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THIS." Naruto just smiles and flickers once more, appearing behind Anko, still floating in the air, with his arms hugging her like a scarf.

Though, Ino and Hinata understands Anko is one of Naruto's girls, they couldn't help but think to themselves, " _Lucky_ _!_ " Since Naruto is "hanging" all over her.

Anko just smiles at the way Naruto was telling the competition that she was taken and no-one can have her.

Naruto, knowing where to go, separates from Anko, though before his hand got too far away, Anko flashes a Kunai in hand, shocking everyone at what she's done, Naruto with surprised eyes, like someone just slapped him, simply says "Oh well, I guess I deserved that, after picking on you." He moves his right hand over to cup his face, the only problem was there was no right hand.

Turns out Anko had took a Kunai and sliced Naruto's right hand off his arm, though everyone was too shocked to even noticed his severed hand catching fire and turning to ash.

He moves to behind Anko, bringing both arms to the front of her, still showing his missing right hand, he lifts up his left index finger, that had a almost tiny light on the end, and made a grand show of it, placing the right wrist of where his hand use to be in the palm of his left, the next part shocked everyone.

The so called missing right hand was back, as though it was never cut off in the first place, giving Ibiki a look that says, 'best if you tell everyone where to go,' he just smiles and chuckles at everyones shocked looks.

Giving Anko a look that says, 'follow my lead,' Naruto bows with her in a great showmanship kinda way, while saying, "See you there!~" The two of them then phased through the floor and vanishes.

Ibiki, getting his composure before anyone else, coughs in his hand and tells everyone to go to Training Ground 44, better known as the Forest Of Death.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you have it, hopefully you guys enjoyed it, if there's any mistakes, it's most likely because I'm still nervous about my dream, so please be easy on me.**

 **Also no doubt you noticed, I took the part of when Tenchi sliced Ryoko's hand off on Tenchi Muyo episode 1 and spliced it on here, also the reason why Anko knows this is because let's face it, it's Anko, she always likes cutting things up and no doubt accidentally cut Naruto's finger or hand before, finding out that way.**

 **Also, I got a message asking how can Tenchi still be alive after all these years, the obvious answer is because he moved to Jurai, most likely got his own tree-ship and lived with everyone, after all if you think about the age difference between Tenchi and his girls, it should be obvious.**

 **Also look at Yosho's mother on Tenchi Muyo episode 13, she's human and yet because she's one of the emperor's wives she has to live on Jurai and yet she hasn't aged ether.**

 **So obviously someone hasn't seen or maybe watched Tenchi Muyo fully.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is chapter 25, I'm feeling a little better now after sometime about my dream, but I'm still nervous, it feels like one of those dreams where if you let your guard down for a second it might happen now.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one. ^^**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 25

No Need For the Forest Of Death.

The Gates Of Training Ground 44 (A.K.A. The Forest Of Death.)

As Naruto and Anko were waiting for the other contestants, Naruto was getting "touchy-feel-y" with Anko, he had his hand under her trench coat, feeling up her ass, by using the slit in her skirt, the other hand was tweaking her nipples through her mesh-shirt, turning her on even more, while this was happening, their tongues were "batting" each other, with Naruto "winning," making Anko moan.

But before anything else could happen, Mimi meowed sitting next to her big brother and his girlfriend, knowing what Mimi said, Naruto straighten the two of them out, not wanting the other boy's ogling at his girl, or any of them to be honest.

But of course Anko wasn't happy, thanks to her man she was hot, wet and horny, and as you all know a hot and horny Anko is an angry Anko, meaning, she needs to let her frustration out on something, or in this case someone, and that someone was the group of Genins making their way to the fenced off area.

With a loud yell, the Genins knew something angered the woman, but they don't know what, "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, SINCE I'M PISSED OFF AT THE MOMENT, I'LL GETTING ON THE WAY WITH THIS PHASE!" All the Genin, except Naruto, flinched at her anger, wondering the samething, " _What the hell did we do to make her angry at us!?_ "

Naruto just smirked, knowing that Anko would look for him to "relieve" her of her itch, it was just a question of how long she can wait, he sees his team and flickers next to them, with his ever present smirk.

After Anko explained the "game" and the rules, during which she noticed Naruto's smirk, making her even hotter, and angrier, so she threw a Kunai at his head, all he did was lean his head to the left, it missed him of course, but left a cut on his right cheek, with a little blood rolling down a bit, that is until he felt a familiar pair of breasts pushed against his back, and a sliver of a certain tongue licking against his cheek, lapping up the blood with it.

Anko, licking Naruto's blood, instead of making Naruto putty in her hands, the taste of his blood sent shivers down her back and it was a good thing she was wearing a trench coat because the blood made her legs quiver, and more wet, of course everyone was nervous at what would happen next rather then seeing what was happening there.

Naruto just eyed her from the side, still smirking, Anko with hunger, though no-one knows what type of hunger, except Ino, Hinata and Sakura, since Anko had the tendency to appear in front of Naruto while the team was training and start snogging him until he flickers them to who knows where, Anko, with a certain look that Naruto can read, says "It's cocky, smirking brats like you, that die first in my little playground." Hearing her call the infamous Forest Of Death "her playground" made the people around them nervous, for obvious reasons.

Naruto just smirks and blurts out, "What are you talking about, you and me screwed each other in there plenty of times, though I guess with me around the animals stay away." There goes Ryoko's personality side of Naruto, no sense of decency what so ever, making Anko grin at such bluntness, while a few guys had nosebleeds at imagining such a thing, which got some of them giving up due to blood-lose, some of the girls were blushing at such a thing.

Sakura on the other hand was embarrassed and angry at Naruto's bluntness, I mean sure they should be happy about being together, but to say such shameless things, of course she can't do anything because they were about to start the next part of the exams, yet.

Suddenly, both Anko and Naruto felt someone appear behind them, (A.N. We all know what the person looks like so I won't go into detail.) the person had a long tongue, holding the Kunai that Anko threw, Anko was holding a new Kunai, holding the other back, Naruto had a lightsword at the ready, near the person's chest right where the heart is, Mimi was hissing on top of Naruto's head.

The person, still holding the Kunai with their tongue, merely smirked, though was surprised someone was able to make a blade appear out of thin air, not wanting to give the game away, the person simply says, "I was, just returning your knife," Anko simply replies, "Why thank you grass ninja," feeling a little uncomfortable at the look of the person, Anko starts again, "Ya Know, I really only recommended that don't just appear when me and my fiance were having fun, it would shorten your life." Anko takes her Kunai back from the tongue.

The Grass Ninja's tongue retracts back into the ninja's mouth, quickly, the Ninja replies back, "My pardon, with the sight of blood and your blade slicing through my hair, I'm afraid I became a little excited, _I meant you no harm_." The grass ninja finishes with a hiss at the end.

Getting everyone even more nervous, though Naruto's blood was boiling, Anko merely finishes, "Likewise," Naruto then thought to himself, " _Now that tongue-thing has some "interesting" applications, if I can somehow do that I'll have my girls squealing._ " While he was thinking that Anko carried on, "Seems like everyone today is quick-tempered, there must be something in the air, this is gonna be fun!"

Naruto just smirks, thinking the samething, "Baby, I feel the same way." He finishes by hugging her from behind and licks her cheek, making Anko smile and excited from the blood and everything else, but alas the Chunin Exam waits for no man, or woman for that matter.

She then moves back to the front of everyone, and gives everyone a standard consent form, which everyone gets one and passes it on, she then went on to explain the survival test, how they all had five days to get one of the two scrolls that they need and reach the tower in the center of the training ground, of course when Choji heard the five days rule, he asked about food, which made Anko explain, that there are different plants and animals in the training ground, but the thing that scared them more was when she warns them to be careful not to get eaten themselves, Shikamaru then complains about it all being troublesome.

Once everything was out of the way, everyone got their scroll from the curtained shack, then they each moved to their assigned gate.

Once everyone was in line, they got ready, all the gate guards remove the padlocks from the gate, after the second hand of the clock hit 12, Anko ordered out, "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, THE SECOND PART OF THE CHUNIN EXAM BEGINS, NOW!" With that yell, the gates opened and the contestants rush into the Forest of Death.

 **To be Continued.**

 **There you all have it, the start of the 2nd exam, will everyone make it out alive or become food for something else, find out next time.**

 **Also I would like to point out that, after I finished this chapter, it was just before 3am, I went to let my cat, Harmony in, my garden shed was open, because my dad wants to clean it out.**

 **I heard her hissing at another cat, I tried calling her in but the silly thing moved towards the entrance of the shed, we've got outside wall lamps, so I could just make out her shape, so in only my jeans and trainers, I went and got her, my senses were high, the inside of my shed was dark, but I was looking at my cat the whole time.**

 **All I heard was the wind, I picked her up and moved back to the house, telling her off about making me go outside, in the dark, while I was still freaked out about my dream of those glowing blue eyes, I didn't look back or anything, I just wanted to get in the house and be down with it, thankfully nothing happened, as far as I know.**

 **I also hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is Chapter 26, I hope you guys enjoy this one, I know everyone is surprised for me writing another one so soon, but I needed to tell someone off, so this is not only a chapter, but a lecture, and I know everyone doesn't like lectures, but it needed to be said.**

 **There is someone on here that seems to be a cyber-bully.**

 **When I posted about my dream and how it was effecting me, the person called it "writers block," and started saying I "Fail" as a writer, well here's a shout out at him, "YOU FAIL AS A DECENT HUMAN BEING, MISTER Epic Fail (Guest), A TRUE NARUTO FAN WOULD ENCOURAGE SOMEONE TO BETTER THEMSELVES, NOT ACT AS HINATA'S FATHER AND DEGRADE OTHERS FOR THEIR OWN SELF-GRATIFICATION, I BET JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE UNDER (guest) YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH COMPLAINING ABOUT OTHER PEOPLES WRITING, WITHOUT THEM "ATTACKING" YOU, WHEN IN FACT YOU ARE A TERRIBLE WRITER TO BEGIN WITH, OR MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN BULLIED YOURSELF, SO YOU TAKE IT OUT ON OTHERS ON HERE, ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY AREN'T FEELING TOO GOOD." So before you start "complaining" about other peoples stuff, think about what you're doing before you start something, "Epic Fail-ure of life(Guest)"**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 26

No Need For A Stranger.

In the F.O.D.

Naruto and his team were running through the forest, trying to find a team that had the scroll of earth.

That is until Naruto came to a stop, a shadow of a tree covering his hair, his team standing behind him, both Sakura and Sasuke wondering what was happening, that is until they heard a voice coming from the forest.

"At long last, I have found you," Stepping out of the shadows was a hooded figure, they couldn't see the persons face, but the person was definitely feminine in shape, even if they were covered in head to toe by a hooded shroud, but both Sakura and Sasuke were shocked about one thing in particular, this person had a white cabbit, like Ryo-Ohki and Mimi, the person looked up, only showing one of their eyes to them, "Ryoko."

Naruto narrows his eyes at the person, knowing who this person was, but he knows that she was mistaking him for his mother, Ryoko.

Naruto, making sure the person wasn't listening, spoke quietly to his team, "Sakura, Sasuke, I want you two to move on, take Mimi with you so I'll be able to find you."

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked at what Naruto was saying, Sakura, as quietly as possible, starts arguing, "What are you talking about Naruto, she's only one person, we can take her together."

Naruto gives Sakura a sharp glare, making the girl flinch and was shocked at such a look, even Sasuke was surprised at such a look, as far as both knew, Naruto was never this serious, even before his transformation, Naruto took a deep breath, trying to not show their "company" anything.

Naruto then begins telling them, "Listen you two, this person isn't someone from here, she is from the same "place" as my family," Naruto tells them cryptically, not knowing who was around to listen in.

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked, someone came from space and apparently looking for Ryoko, but ended up mistaking Naruto for her, most likely her hood and the shadow from the trees not helping her to identify Naruto properly and she was, no doubt, sweating under her shroud, it was a Konoha Summer after all, and Konoha was based in "The Land Of Fire" and the country was called that for a reason, not just because of the ninja knowing fire jutsus, but because during the Summer Time it gets the hottest. (A.N. Think of Thailand in Summer, sometimes it jumps to 44 Celsius, then gets higher than that, so someone walking around in the hottest summer, wearing a shroud is bound to get heatstroke.)

Naruto, never taking his eyes off the person, orders them, "Listen you two, you don't know who she is, I do, and right now we don't have time to fill you both in, you guys try and find a scroll and take Mimi with you, I'll try and find you guys as fast as possible, now go!"

With that both Sasuke and Sakura, who was carrying Mimi, jumped away, the person paid them no mind, having eyes focused only on the Ryoko-esq figure before her, though she was wondering why she was seeing doubles, shaking her head to clear her mind, it was probably the heat getting to her, no matter, she'll finish off "Ryoko" here and now before she dies in this blasted heat.

Before Naruto could start talking the person started attacking, not listening to what her white cabbit was saying, mostly because of the heat.

Naruto was dodging, shooting light blasts and flickering in and out of his target's attacks, the shrouded person wasn't standing still ether, she was evading the blasts, the lightsword slashes and dodging the punches Naruto was throwing at her.

As she dodges again, Naruto moves to attack, that is until the stranger whips out a device and before he knew what was happening, he was wrapped up in an energy rope, suddenly feeling electricity going through him, Naruto falls to the floor in agony, he wasn't unconscious, at least not yet anyway.

He sees the person holding the end, move towards him, seeing the smirk as if to say 'I've won' the person starts speaking, though by the sound of it she was struggling to keep standing, "W-Well, (huff) Ryoko, (Huff) Y-You put... up more of a fight... Than last time..., I-I have to h-hurry an-" Before she could finish what she was saying, something hit the back of her neck, as she was falling to the ground the last she heard was her Cabbit meowing and something going pop.

Just as the unconscious person was about to hit the ground, from behind, Naruto caught her, looking towards where the other Naruto was, there was nothing there but some left-over smoke, meaning that the Naruto that was caught was a clone.

You see on the last dodge the shrouded person took, seeing as it distorted them, gave Naruto enough time to make a clone and jump into the trees before they could right themselves, the cabbit was too worried about their partner to see him make one.

With a sigh, Naruto picks up the person bridal-style, though before he could walk on, he hear something hissing at his feet, looking down, it turned out the white cabbit was trying to stop him from taking his friend, smiling at such devotion and loyalty, he couldn't help but think that it reminds him of himself, he says to the little thing, "Relax Ken-Ohki," Hearing his name he calms down a bit, confused how someone knows his name, "I'm not going to hurt her, I'm just taking her somewhere to cool off, listen."

Doing what the strange, Ryoko look-alike asked, Ken closes his eyes and hears running water, probably from a river or a stream by the sounds of it, Naruto starts explaining, "All I'm doing is take her to that water source, remove this shroud on her and get some water to help cool her down, no doubt she mistook me for mom because she's not use to this heat, it's only thanks to Washu that the others aren't effected by the climate change here."

Hearing the stranger explain, hearing no lie, he meows in agreement, Naruto smiles and replies, "Great, hope on my shoulder and I'll take you and her to the water, I bet your pretty hot yourself, huh?" Ken-Ohki just meows dully as if saying 'no duh,' Naruto just chuckles at that and thinks to himself, " _Well, it's nice to meet you in person at last,_ " He looks down and smiles at the person in his arms.

" _Nagi._ "

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you have it, I know you guys were hoping for the Orochimaru fight, but I felt it was time to get Nagi involved now.**

 **Also I know everyone is wondering about what I said at the start about the cyber-bully, I'm using this chapter to not only write down this chapter, since it was something I was planning to write.**

 **But to tell Epic Fail(Guest) off, no-one wants others to tell them that they failed, it'll discourage them from writing and doing stuff, which is why I made the reference about Hinata's dad, he pushes her down, telling her she's useless and everyone saw how "effective" that was, so Epic Fail(Guest) is no different.**

 **I bet the reason why he is under (Guest) is because he's all bark and no bite, when it comes down to it, Epic Fail (Guest) is scared of what other people would say to him if he lets others send messages.**

 **So before Epic Fail (Guest) starts to "Fail" me, he fails himself for not considering others before his own.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto And/Or Tenchi Muyo.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's chapter 27, I hope you guys like it.**

 **Oh and on a separate note, if ever one of you guys have a chance of making homemade pizza, my advise would be, to add slices of Peperami, any type that you like, I used the green Peperami and it gave the pizza I made a hum of flavor. ;P**

 **Also I know this isn't a blog, but it's always nice to give out your own opinion, who knows, it might help others in the long run. ^^**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 27

No Need For Apologies.

A Stream In The Forest Of Death.

Naruto, with Nagi in his arms and Ken-Ohki on his shoulder, landed in front of a clear and fresh looking stream.

Letting Ken jump off his shoulder, he places Nagi down and makes a clone to help remove Nagi's shroud, all the while mumbling to himself about idiots wearing things cos it looks cool, but if it causes problems for you in the long run then stop wearing them.

Satisfied with successfully removing the Shroud, he dismisses the clone, folds the shroud up and places it under the bounty hunters head, may as well us it for something.

Naruto stands back up and stretches a bit, for some reason being in the forest was so relaxing, even if it's called the forest of death, guess the Alpha Aura really helps in this place.

He takes out a scroll and unseals a empty canteen, "I knew there was something I forgot to get, oh well." Naruto moves over to the stream and refills his canteen, walks back over to Nagi, seeing that she had a light sheen of sweat on her brow, tells Naruto it was definitely heatstroke that got her.

He sits down next to Nagi and lifts her head up slightly to angle her better for drinking, slowly tipping the canteen on her lips slightly to not only moisten them, but to get Nagi to slowly open her mouth and drink the water.

As he was doing that, Nagi's eyes slowly open, seeing a long blond man holding her, she would've pushed him away, being the strong bounty hunter, but at the moment she was too weak, of course she was kicking herself for such stupidity, but for some reason this man, who for some reason reminds her of that boy Ryoko hangs out with, what was his name, Ryoko practically yells about marrying the guy, oh yes, Tenchi, that's who this young man reminds her of, but with his looks he reminds her of Ryoko, though the hair color is different the style and shape of it would make anyone accidentally mistake him for Ryoko, along with his eyes, if they... had... heatstroke!

Her eyes widen, realizing the mistake she made, but how, she knew Ryoko landed on this planet, Ken-Ohki followed Ryo-Ohki's trail, but because Ryo-Ohki landed she stopped emitting her ships energy, she landed where Ryoko landed, but because Ryo-Ohki was in her animal form it was difficult for her and Ken to find them, it's been over 100 years since Ryoko flew in Ryo-Ohki.

As she was thinking over everything, still drinking from the canteen, Naruto saw she was awake, but still weak, sighing to himself, he needs to get back to his team, hopefully they're alright, he knows Mimi is with them, but he can't help but worry, but he also can't leave Nagi in her weakened state, sighing again at his choice, he begins to introduce himself, "Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He finishes with a friendly smile, hoping it was enough to break the ice with the woman, also stopping her train of thought.

Nagi was shaken from her thought by the now named Naruto's voice, though now seeing clearly, thanks to the water and her shroud being removed, she saw Naruto giving her a kind, friendly smile, that she felt her cheeks heat up slightly, shaking her head, thinking it must have been from the heatstroke, she introduces herself, "I-I'm Nagi, this is Ken-Ohki, I sorry for attacking you, the heat must have really gotten to me." Being unable to remember their fight fully because of said heat.

Naruto nods his head, telling her it was fine, he beings to say, "It's alright, you mistaking me for my mother Ryoko, is completely understandable."

That shocked Nagi.

Not only was Ryoko on this planet, but she had a child, what the hell was happening.

Seeing Nagi's reaction Naruto explains what happened with Ryoko's daughter Miko, and how he fitted into all of it, leaving out about Kyuubi, due to knowing what type of person Nagi is through his mother's memories, he knows he could trust her, to this extent, at least.

Nagi was shocked again, Naruto was the reincarnated body of Ryoko and because Ryoko's daughter crashed here, Naruto's family had Ryoko's blood running through them.

As she was processing all this, Naruto places Nagi down carefully and stands up, he then bends down and picks up Nagi, bridal-style, getting a surprised "eep" from the woman, who blushed at sounding girly, looking angry at Naruto, but couldn't hit him because she was still weak from the heat.

She talks at him angrily, "What are you doing!?"

Naruto just smiles at her and replies, "Well I couldn't just leave you here, since a ninja exam is running, you might get attacked in your weakened state," Hearing Naruto say that she couldn't help but agree, Naruto finishes happily "Besides, I think you're being cute when you're bashful like this."

Now she was red, hearing Naruto call her cute, but she couldn't do anything because of the stupid aftereffect of heatstroke, all she could do was lightly hit his chest and hide her blushing face in his chest, while saying, "Baka."

Naruto just smiles, using Ryoko's cloning technique, the clone picks up Nagi's shroud and seals it and the canteen back into the scroll, the clone then picks up Ken-Ohki and places him on the Naruto holding Nagi, keeping him close to her, the clone then merges back into Naruto, surprising Nagi at his use of Ryoko's powers.

Naruto smiles at Nagi, causing her to blush a bit, "Alright, let's go catch up to my team, oh and if you meet my mom, please don't try and attack her, she and the Masaki's are the only family I have left."

Nagi was a little upset that he was basically asking her to give up her bounty of Ryoko, but there was something in his eyes that she couldn't help be drawn to, those yellow cat-like eyes wanting her to stop trying to hurt someone he cares for.

Peeling her eyes away, unable to look anymore, she couldn't fight back with Naruto, "Fine, I'll give up Ryoko's bounty." Hearing herself say those words, she couldn't help but feel lighter, it was as if a great weight was lifted from her shoulders.

Naruto smiles in gratitude, "Thanks Nagi, it means everything to me that you'd do this for me." Coursing the woman to blush at the positive feedback of her choice.

With that they took off, looking for Naruto's team.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you have it, this chapter is finished.**

 **The reason why I blamed heatstroke a lot in this chapter is because it's a very serious health-risk, so in a sense, this is also a health-warning, when traveling in a hot climate, always remember to have, sunscreen lotion, a bottle or a canteen of water and a hat, it's always best to be ready for such things.**

 **I know this because I've been to Thailand with my granddad, since he lives there.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone likes it. ^^**

 **Also someone asked would Naruto get the Kusanagi sword from Orochimaru, but I sorry, it's a good sword, but Naruto has "unlimited" lightswords and because Naruto can turn them into energy blasts, it works for short and long range attacks, so really, he's like Dante's lucifer weapon from Devil May Cry 4, only no skull and "wings" on his back, so sorry about not giving Naruto Kusanagi.**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 27

No Need For Hiding.

Somewhere in The F.O.D.

With Nagi in his arms, who fell asleep because of the becoming weaken by the heatstroke, and Ken-Ohki, hanging on tightly to his shoulder, Naruto was flying through the forest, following Mimi's "signal" to her and their teams location.

Here arrives near a clearing, but before he enters it he lands down and walks from into view of tree with a hole big enough for at least 5 or 6 people, feeling Mimi's energy inside the hole he slowly moves towards the entrance, standing a few feet from the hole he calls out lightly, "Hello, guys, I'm back and I brought a friend."

Sakura slowly pops her head out, hoping it was Naruto and not someone using a **Transformation Jutsu** to try and fool them, that is until Mimi ran over to him, meowing happily, with Ken-Ohki jumping down to let Mimi jump on his shoulder, Mimi rubs her cheek, Sakura seeing Mimi's reaction knew it was Naruto, but still, seeing Naruto, with a strange woman in his arms, though seeing the white Cabbit that was with Naruto's opponant from before, she was cautious and curious about why he was carrying her.

Naruto smiles at Mimi's affection, also seeing Sakura's questioning look, he looks towards the tree, showing Sakura and telling her that he'll explain when he's put Nagi down and no-one sees them.

Once everyone was settled, Nagi resting close to Naruto on the left side of the hollowed out tree, with Ken laying next to her, on her right and Naruto, resting his back on the tree, on the left of her, and Mimi on laying on the top of his head again, glad to have her big brother back, as everyone relaxed a bit.

Sakura was sitting on the left of the tree, Sasuke was laying at the back of the tree unconscious, with Naruto feeling a dark feeling from him, but he'll sort that out later, for now he has to tell Sakura everything.

So Naruto explains what happened and why Nagi attacked in the first place, how she mistook Naruto for his mom because of heatstroke, and how she "knew" Ryoko, though Sakura was shocked that someone would hunt after Ryoko and asked why, which he explained that Ryoko was a infamous space pirate, she was bound to be hunted sometime in her life as a pirate.

Though Sakura was uncomfortable about finding out Ryoko was an infamous space pirate, Naruto saw her uncomfortable expression, knowing it was about Ryoko's past, he tells that she wasn't like that anymore and explained that it was thanks to Tenchi, with Ryoko falling in love with Tenchi she pretty much gave up on the whole pirate-side of her life in order to have a peaceful life.

He then told her about how he got Nagi to stop bounty hunting after his mom.

Sakura hearing this, couldn't help but see the resemblance between Naruto and Tenchi, at least with being able to change people, not that she'd say anything about it.

Now came Naruto's question about Sasuke, "Sakura, what happened to Sasuke while I was busy?" He asks the girl.

Sakura then explain that they were attacked by the grass ninja that gave Anko her Kunai back, how Sasuke put up a good fight, but it wasn't enough, then it turns out the ninja was wearing some kind of a mask, finding out the mask, by Sasuke being able to tie up the ninja with ninja-wire, then using a **Fire Jutsu** , which melted the mask a bit, which in turn, made the ninja remove the rest.

After hearing such a thing, thinking that it sounded familiar, though Naruto let Sakura continue.

Sakura explained that even though Mimi was with them, the little Cabbit was scared of the grass ninja, that made Naruto worried, Mimi was a strong little Cabbit, but something causing her to be scared, he knew it was serious.

Sakura then went on to explain that after, the strange ninja's next stretchered out and before they both realized what was happening, he bit Sasuke on the neck, now Naruto was worried, moving over to Sasuke, without disturbing Nagi or Ken, Naruto looks at the place where the ninja bit, seeing 3 tomoes in a shape of a circle.

He now knew it was a cursed seal, since Anko explained what it was and more importantly **who** did it, Naruto looks towards Sakura with a serious look, "Sakura, can you describe what the person looks like, I need to know." Seeing Sakura nod, She told him everything about the person, what they looked like and how they attacked.

With confirmation of who it was, there was no denying who the person was, Naruto wasn't worried about who it was in general, but more about what would happen if Anko found out about him, but for now he needed to sort out Sasuke's curse seal, Naruto gets up, leaning down so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling, Naruto looks towards Sakura, "Sakura, I'm going to help Sasuke with that mark, but for now please keep an eye on everyone, ok."

Sakura knows Naruto is a strong person, she agrees with a nod, Naruto smiles encouragingly, giving Sakura reassurance that everything will be alright.

Taking a deep breath, knowing Sasuke's seal will be slightly different, since Anko explained her seal was a prototype, it may take longer to get rid of.

Naruto floats up into the air above Sasuke, then phases into the seal, though to Sakura, it looked as though Naruto "melted" into Sasuke.

Inside Sasuke's mindscape.

Naruto looks around, seeing he was in the Uchiha district and thought to himself, " _This seal is definitely stronger than Anko's, but that won't stop me!_ "

He then moves towards Sasuke's home, knowing that would more than likely be where Sasuke would be.

As he floats into the house, Naruto hears crying and talking, he looks round the corner and sees a child-version of Sasuke, most likely when the mascara happened, crying over his parents corpses, never noticing his shadow being different than his own, though Naruto was hearing whispers coming from the shadow.

Naruto floats towards Sasuke, Sasuke still not noticing Naruto's arrival.

Naruto looks at Sasuke's parents, laying on the floor next to one another.

He looks towards Sasuke, seeing him so young, so venerable, he begins talking, "Sasuke," Getting the child's attention, "Your parents may have gone, but as long as you live they will live on in you,"

Seeing and hearing Naruto, Sasuke was surprised to hear this, "From what I heard of the Uchiha clan in general, they were arrogant and far too prideful, but what I heard about your parents, your father was brave and strong, and your mother was kind and caring,"

Sasuke continued listening, never noticing he became his 13 year old self, "You have the best of both worlds Sasuke, and if your parents saw the young man you made yourself into, they would be proud of you," Sasuke hearing this couldn't help but smile with a single tear.

Naruto, using the memories of Ryoko's time as a mother, though he won't tell anyone, continued, "All a parent wants is to see their child have a happy life, to have fun, get strong, meet someone," Naruto looks towards Sasuke and smirks teasingly, "Meet a certain person that loves them," Sasuke suddenly has a flash of Sakura's image in his mind, which caused him to blush slightly, Naruto smiles at the sight.

Naruto starts wrapping things up, "Sasuke, you NEED to live YOUR life, not your clans life, don't give yourself to the darkness of vengeance, don't go towards someone, just because they promised power, remember that kind of power comes at a steep cost, and what about Sakura, would you really give up your love for her for power, right now you have a choice to make, power from a questionable source or love from the one person that you know would help you, so what will you do?"

Hearing Naruto's question, as well as what he said about his parents, he keeps hearing that voice somewhere, telling him not to listen to Naruto, telling him he doesn't need anybody to help him or anyone to hold him back, to just accept the power granted to him, it egged him on, telling him if he accepts, the power he will be given will make him stronger than Itachi and that no-one would get in his way.

Then Sasuke looks towards Naruto, thinking of everything team 7 went through, Kakashi helping them, giving them exercise training, teamwork building, enjoying the entertainment of Naruto and Sakura arguing like siblings.

Then came the thoughts of Sakura, remembering their heart-to-heart after Naruto's prank, getting to know each other, becoming closer, secretly going on dates, becoming even closer, then they became a couple, kissing, hugging, but nothing X Rated.

Memories of Sakura, Sasuke made his choice, he looks Naruto in the eyes with the same determination Naruto sees in the mirror everyday, Sasuke answers his question, "I still want to make my mother and father proud, I want to see them smile when I see them after my passing, but not only that, the only thing I wouldn't want to see is Sakura with tears of sadness, the only type of tears I want to see are tears of happiness,"

Naruto quickly went in, "And pleasure, when you take her~" He sings in a teasing manner, knowing now would break the ice a bit.

Trying to ignore Naruto's remark, but the blush didn't go unnoticed, Sasuke carried on, "So to answer your question, I want to stay, I want to be with Sakura, she's the only light that keeps me here."

Naruto smiles at Sasuke's choice, he knew that at the moment, it could've gone ether way, but with the seal not being a prototype, he needed Sasuke's help to get rid of it, he needed Sasuke's approval to not only help get rid of the seal but now, hopefully Sasuke can feel better about himself as well.

Naruto claps his hands on his knees, stands up and exclaims, "Well then, let's get rid of a certain annoyance."

Before Sasuke could ask, Naruto's hand was buried into the ground where his shadow was, wondering what was going on.

Naruto looks as though he was feeling around for something, with tongue out slightly, his arm looks as though he was moving around trying to grab something just out of his reach.

Until suddenly his arm stops and his eyes lights up, "Gotcha!" Now Sasuke believes Naruto found whatever it is he was looking for, looking curious at what it was.

Until Naruto yanked it out, turns out it was a white snake, but what scared Sasuke most was the "face" looked just like the person who bit him. (A.N. Again it's the same as Anko's cursed seal snake, but the seal is stronger so it interfered with Naruto helping Sasuke.)

Naruto, still holding the struggling snake, looks towards Sasuke and smiles, "Well, see ya on the outside!"

Naruto then flickers away with the snake, for some reason Sasuke was feeling lighter, as though a great weight was lifted from him, then everything began to get dark, but before everything vanished, he saw his parents corpses vanish, as though they were never there, but just as darkness set, he felt something warm hugging him from behind, the only thing in his view were strands of black hair, but he knew they didn't belong to him.

He just smiles in content, knowing only two people would hug him like this.

So as everything vanished all that was left was Sasuke, being hugged from behind by his mother and father, both wearing happy smiles at their son.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I thought that the whole seal being different than Anko's seal was a good way to show the difference between a prototype and a later version.**

 **So with that, best leave it on a high note for now, best give everyone time to get their tears out of the way for Sasuke's parents, ya know. (Hell it even got me going slightly.) lol**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this one.^^**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here is a new chapter, I know everyone was hoping for Naruto and Orochimaru's fight last time, but it didn't feel the right moment, I have ideas but for now I hope you all enjoy this part.**

 **Also can anyone, if possible, draw Naruto for deviantart or something please, that way when it gets to the Shippuden Saga, which I'll put as a new FanFiction story, I'll have a profile picture of Naruto looking like Ryoko, only as a male with blond hair and whisker marks.**

Naruto The Devil Caller

Chapter 29

No Need For Anko's Tears.

Team 7's "Hole"

Sakura didn't know what to do, granted it's only been about 5 minutes, but she couldn't help but worry about her boyfriend and her brother-figure, not to mention being "alone" with a space bounty hunter that attacked Naruto because he looked like Ryoko, of course she knows sunstroke is a good reason, but she was still nervous.

Mimi was laying on Sakura's lap, the little cabbit was worried about her big brother, thankfully Sakura was keeping her calm and vise versa, so hopefully things will be alright.

A minute later, though to the girl and cabbit it felt longer, Naruto phased in front of them, Sakura was about to get up and hug him in relief, that is until Mimi jumped into his chest meowing happily at Naruto being back, then quickly clambers upto the top of his head again, when she got to the top she meows in victory, causing the two awake people to chuckle at that.

Sakura just sighed, then she noticed something in Naruto's hand, wriggling about, trying to escape the grip on it.

When Sakura got a good look at it she was about to scream, until Naruto used his free hand to stop her.

Naruto then whispers to her, "Calm down Sakura, this was what was in the seal, and right now, we don't want the other teams hearing where we are."

Sakura, unable to speak with Naruto's hand on her mouth, nods her head in understanding, Naruto removes his hand, still holding the "snake" in the other and sits down.

Sakura asks quietly, "What are you gonna do with "it" now that you got it out?" Understandably referring the "snake" as an it.

Naruto thinks for a minute, no doubt Anko knows about Orochimaru being here, since she once told him about how the snake uses peoples _faces_ as a disguise, feeling queasy at the thought, oh sure Naruto killed people, the bridge at Wave being an example, but to go around and wearing dead peoples faces as a mask, that is just sick.

Anyway, no doubt Anko will come looking for Orochimaru for revenge.

Sighing, Naruto gets up, looks at Sakura and replies, "I'll take this thing with me, you don't need to worry, Sasuke will be fine now that this thing isn't inside him, but there is something I need to look into before we going."

Seeing Naruto's serious emotion, she couldn't try to argue with him at the moment, ok they argued all the time, but that was just them joking around, but now was not the time, so with that Sakura nods her head and watches Naruto flicker from view with Mimi on his head.

* * *

Naruto was flying through the air, using Mimi's computer to lock-on to Anko's Chakra energy, you see after Naruto got to know his girls, he asked them for permission, to let Mimi to scan and keep their energy in case they needed help, all they had to do was flare their Chakra and Mimi would tell Naruto.

Having a image in his head of a birds-eye view of the training grounds, he sees himself with Mimi next to him, Ino was close to where his team was, with a concentration look on the image, Hinata was in the center, with a happy yet worried image, no doubt happy to be out of the forest, but worried about Naruto and her friends, meaning she was safe at the tower, along with Kurenai, having the same expression as Hinata, no doubt feeling the same thing as Hinata.

Anko was close to the tiger section of the grounds, up Northeast of where he was and he was closing in on her, her image was that of anger, it was shaking meaning she was moving around, no doubt fighting someone and he had a sneaking suspicion on who she was fighting.

He was flying faster, wanting to get to her quickly, Mimi was gripping his head and leaning down, not wanting to be blown away.

The image of Anko in his head changed from angry to worried and scared, realizing what that meant, he flickered out of sight with Mimi.

* * *

Naruto sees Anko, being restrained by snakes, with a pale man, most likely Orochimaru, getting close to her with a sinister smirk, Naruto flickers and appears behind Anko, grabs her and vanishes with her, he sees Anko was weak, no doubt it took a lot out of her just face Orochimaru.

She looks up and sees Naruto's worried face, smiles and says, "I'm alright, I'm tired, just get him for me." Before falling asleep in Naruto's arms, Naruto kept the "snake" away from biting her.

He then flickers a few times, creating two of himself, with one holding Anko and Mimi, while the other was holding the "snake" in his hand, nodding to each other, understanding what their job was, the one holding Anko and Mimi were to keep them safe, while the one holding the snake will face Orochimaru.

* * *

Orochimaru was confused, he had Anko in his grasp, wondering where her seal has gone, granted it was a prototype, but it should've been difficult to remove.

Then all of a sudden the curious blond from the written exam appeared out of nowhere and took Anko away before he could "ask" her how her seal was removed.

Thinking quickly, he was about to leave, until he was rocketing through the forest, as he was flying, he saw the blond with his fist out stretched to where Orochimaru was, showing it was Naruto that punched him.

Before Orochimaru crashed into the tree behind him, he substituted with a mud clone that left a big splat on the tree.

He reappears on a branch next to Naruto's, with a smirk, "My, my, Naruto-kun, it is a surprise to finally meet you in person." Not showing Naruto's punch hurt him.

Naruto would have started taunting Orochimaru, but at the moment all he wanted to do was smash the teme's face in, to wipe that smug smirk off his face and get back at him for what he did to Anko.

Orochimaru then noticed something in Naruto's hand, "Oh my, Naruto-kun, what's that you have, is it a present for Anko-chan or something."

Not realizing he just gave Naruto the ammo, and enough time to calm down, Naruto smirks, which caused Orochimaru to wonder whats going on.

Naruto raises his hand, showing Orochimaru the "snake," Naruto then asks in a condescending tone, "I'm sure you know what this is, don't you, after all, you did make it." Naruto finishes with a Ryoko-like evil smirk.

Seeing what was in Naruto's hand, Orochimaru wasn't sure what he was seeing, it looked like himself as a snake, before he could say anything, Naruto places his thumb under the "snake's" head and flicks his thumb up, snapping it's neck and killing it in the process, as it dies it turns to ash, just like the last one.

Orochimaru was about to question about the show, until he leans forward and coughs blood, wondering why this was happening, until he realises why Anko doesn't have a seal, Naruto somehow figured out how to remove them, but how no-one, not even his foolish perverted ex-teammate Jiraiya had figured it out, he was about to continue thinking, until a fist caved in his face.

Naruto was pleased with the result, he managed to one up on the so called strongest Sanin, that is until the person in front of him turned to mud, using his energy blast, Naruto sent the mud flying everywhere, it seems Orochimaru slipped away using a mud clone, not sure when he switched Naruto sighed, it was his own fault, he shouldn't have let his guard down, just because he was stronger and had more power than Orochimaru, he let it go to his head, Orochimaru had more experience, Naruto may have Ryoko's and Miko's memories, but he didn't have their experience, and everyone knows experience beats power.

Shaking his head he flickers away, landing where his clone was, sighing Naruto then tells the clone to drop off Anko at the tower to get treated for injuries, while he goes with Mimi to his team, then when the clone get the all clear from the medics, to keep an eye on her.

So now the two flickered from view, one going with Mimi to his team and the other to the tower to get Anko some help.

* * *

Naruto sighs to himself and looks up at Mimi, "Ya know something, Mimi," Getting the cabbit's attention, Mimi meows questionably, "I'm beginning to see why Shikamaru says everything is so troublesome."

Mimi growls at that, not wanting her big brother to start thinking like that lazy boy, and starts scratching at Naruto's head, "AH! OW! HEY, MIMI STOP THAT!"

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you have it, chapter 29 finished, I understand you guys were expecting a big bash, but remember Orochimaru has more experience then Naruto, so at the moment it was easy for him to escape, also having real life experience is better then having memories and not living them.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. ^^**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everybody, as you now know I've finally got a new laptop, it may take me a while to get use to it, hell sometimes I might be as slow as the sloth from Zootropolis, minus the 3 humped camel joke, since my new laptop is a Acer Chromebook R 11, it's going to take sometime to figure everything out, but here you go a new chapter.**

 **Naruto The Devil Caller**

 **Chapter 30**

 **A Devil's ship.**

While the Chunnin Exam was playing, though what no-one knows was Washu was recording the whole thing to watch later, since she didn't want to be shaken like a rag-doll by Ryoko... again, for missing her son's exam, a ship was making it's way towards Naruto's home planet.

"Are we there Yet, I want to be able to see Tenchi-kun's and Ryoko-chan's son~."

You may wonder who said that, but it was none other than the Devil Princess Of Jurai herself, Seto Kamiki Jurai, who just so happened to hear about Naruto's background and relations to the Jurai bloodline. (A.N. Feel free to look up Tenchi Muyo Seto on google since it'll save time.)

She also can't wait to play matchmaker with the young boy, though she may be disappointed at finding out that Naruto beat her to the punch.

Her attendants sighed at their leaders child-like personality, since they know what she's like, with them both saying exasperatedly, ""Not yet, Seto-sama."" (A.N. I can't remember their names.)

While both tried to explain that from their ship's position in the space it may take them a month or 2 just to reach the planet's quadrant, though luckily, thanks to Washu, the ship can watch Naruto's exam with out interference, except from perhaps ballsy pirates, but then again who'll be dumb enough to try on The Devil Princess Of Jurai.

With that said, Seto let out a sigh, "Have we managed to get a signal from Washu-san's video feed yet."

It turns out that the Mikigami's signal had to triangulate where the signal is coming from since even though Washu is a genius it takes key positioning to retrieve the signal from where the ship was.

The crew working on it ended up going a bit more faster to get the signal, since they were tired of hearing the scary woman complaining about being bored, with one of them replying, "Almost... Got it!" With the video feed showing the village at a birds eye-view.

Seto released a sigh at getting something to relieve her boredom, "(sigh) Finally, now maybe we can see Tenchi-kun's and Ryoko-chan's son, it may not be how I wanted to unofficially meet him, but at least this way we get a general idea of who he is and what he looks like."

With that in mind the image shifted to the front of the ninja Academy with a team 7 having their backs to the camera, the image then switched again, showing Naruto's smirking face and determine eyes.

Seto and her crew were surprised how young Naruto can resemble Ryoko so much, minus the blond hair, the whisker marks and the blue eyes, as well as the fact he was a boy.

Once seeing Naruto, Seto let a smirk play across her face, though to her crew they feel sorry for Naruto, "Well he is quiet a handsome young man isn't he, (snigger) I can't wait to help him find love with someone that I pick for him as well as the lucky girl, now who to pick?~"

Wanting to spare the boy from Seto's matchmaking planning, at least for sometime, her female attendant quickly replies, "H-How about we continue to watch Naruto-san in his exam, that way you can better understand what kind of person he is, Seto-sama"

With that in mind, Seto places her documents for possible candidates for Naruto's future wife, or wives, away, "Very well, this will at least give us some good insight on who Naruto-kun is."

While Seto was watching and seeing what type of people Naruto knows, she became bored during the written part of the exam, though it did interest her a little in the fact that the Chunnin Participants had to cheat in order to past, though she lost interest part way and felt sorry for those who got kicked out, though ironically, she felt cheated at the end where the 10th question turns out to be about staying or leaving.

Though When Anko made her appearance, what shocked her was the fact that Naruto was apparently seeing the woman, if their "interaction" with one another was anything to go by, of course that wouldn't stop Seto from her hobby of Matchmaking, hell Naruto could have 15 wives for all she cared for, it won't stop Seto The Devil Princess Of Jurai from getting involved.

Focusing back onto the exams, she watches Naruto and the Participants enter the forest that was nicknamed "The Forest Of Death," though if Naruto was anything like Ryoko it'll be a walk in the park for him.

Though when Orochimaru made an appearance, Seto couldn't help but feel her skin crawl at the man's smile, "Remind me to send a ship to destroy that pale-snake to atoms, since from the audio we're receiving, he see's himself as a scientist, but doesn't care about morality or anyone else but himself."

After the man escapes Seto finishes, "Oh, on second thoughts, let's leave it to Naruto-kun, he seems to be able to handle that thing himself, though Naruto-kun seems to have inherited some of Ryoko-chan's arrogance, but he's still young, it'll be a learning curve for him."

But what the crew was really hearing was, " _Forget it, that man has no interest to me, leave it to someone else since it's too troublesome._ " since they knew her quirks, if it wasn't a pirate-ship that had a little chance against the Mikigami, or Matchmaking, she didn't really care, of course that doesn't mean she can't handle herself in a fight, she just enjoys watching and ordering fights, especially when she was the one winning.

But at least until Seto's ship arrives to Naruto's world, she'll have something to keep her entertained, though while Naruto doesn't know that camera's are following him, who knows what else they'll show after the exams.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I know it may be shorter than my past chapters, but at least you guys get to see Seto and what she may have planned for Naruto, though I don't want to give too much away.**

 **Also, I figure, maybe some readers participation might be in order, since I'm stuck on how Naruto should "handle" the Oto Team, it'll give some of us a chance to brainstorm on how the scene should play out, since I don't want Naruto to just whip them out too fast or something, since I've got too many scenarios swimming in my head to think of one.**

 **So if anyone has any ideas please message me or tell me on the review, I'm up for suggestions that may help.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's the new chapter, I know it's been a long time, but I've finally worked out what to do, also, I'm sorry it took so long.**

 **Naruto The Devil Caller**

 **Chapter 31**

 **No Need For The Tower**

 **The Forest Of Death**

 **Team 7, Minus Naruto.**

It's been a while since Naruto left to whatever it was he needed to do, at the moment Sakura was worried, she may have gotten slightly better, training-wise and eating right, but like with everything, it takes proper time for such hard work to show itself, " _When this exam is over, I am SOO upping my training,_ " A sudden cracking sound was heard, causing the pinkette to jump slightly, " _That's if we get out of here alive, I HATE THIS FOREST!_ " She finishes with waterfall-tears, not screaming her hatred out-loud in-case others were to hear her.

Not realising she was being watched by a certain team with musical-notes on their headband, waiting for the young pinkette to be too tired to defend herself.

 **With Naruto.**

At the moment, Naruto was slightly upset with Mimi, "I can't believe this happened, thanks to you attacking me we ended up getting turned around from Sakura-chan and Sasuke." Turns out because of Mimi trying to get Naruto out of his Shikamaru-funk, he couldn't fully concentrate on where he was flying and because of that they were in another area of the forest.

Luckily, Naruto and Mimi were able to map out where their team was and how far the cabbit and hybrid are from them.

"Nya, nya nya nya NYA!"

With Mimi not taking that laying down she started on him, with Naruto sighing, "Alright, alright, I get that you didn't want me to be all "Shikamaru-like" and that you felt I needed a wake up call, but you could've told me instead of attacking me."

The little cabbit understood that she could've done that and apologised to her big brother, with Naruto grabbing her, quickly looked around, making sure no-one was there, once he finished he gave her a big hug against his cheek, "Oh you're such a lost cause, ha ha, but what are little sisters for." Naruto says jokingly to the cabbit, with the two laughing together, with Mimi giving Naruto licks on his cheeks.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

That is until they both heard a girl screaming just under them, both looked down and saw a young red-haired girl about to be eaten by a giant bear, seeing such a sight, Naruto jumped down standing between the bear and girl, the bear just stares at Naruto, it was about to attack, that is until it's eyes settled on Mimi.

Before Naruto could do anything, the bear ends up scampering away, causing Naruto to be confused, but just so the bear gets the idea and he was feeling slightly vindictive, Naruto fired a little energy-blast at the bear's backside, causing the bear to leap in the air and away from them. (A.N. To get the idea of what I'm talking about look up on youtube "Big Bear Chase Me! - The Great Outdoors (10/10) Movie CLIP (1988) HD" I thought that scene fits well with this part.)

While Naruto was thinking, " _Just be glad your fur'll grow back in time._ " Since he doesn't want to hurt animals, minus when he needs to hunt for survival.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Was what the young girl heard from the person who saved her, nether knowing it was Mimi that scared the bear off, Naruto moves towards the red-head, "Hey, are you alri-?" Looking closer, Naruto couldn't help but blush a little, " _R-Red hair!_ " He whispers to himself. (A.N. You can always count on Naruto to like red-hair. lol)

The young girl looks up, at the moment all she sees is a blond blur, she moves her focus back down to try and find something, "W-W-Where are they, where are my glasses!?" She was still feeling scared after the bear-attack.

Thankfully she question knocked Naruto out of his stupor, allowing him to find her glasses for her, picking them up and holding them out to her, "Here, I've found them for you."

Seeing the red framed glasses, she quickly grabbed them, since she wants to see who it was that saved her.

Once they were on, she looked up to Naruto and blushed. (A.N. It's hard for me to describe Naruto in a girly standed of hot so I'm skipping that part.)

But the one thing that really caught her was Naruto's eyes, full of kindness and mischief, but most of all, worry for her.

Naruto, holding out his hand asked the young red-head something that really got to her, "Are you alright?"

Looking towards Naruto's hand, then towards his face, she slowly reaches out towards him, though she was still shook up about her experience, once their hands connected Naruto pulls her up, causing her to stumble into his body, causing the poor red-head to blush even more.

Naruto just looks down and smiles at the girl, guessing it's because of what happened to her, though he'd only be half right, "Hey there, my names Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

Her eyes widened, she looks up at him and thinks to herself, " _Can he really be a Uzumaki, he doesn't have red hair!?_ " But she could feel his chakra, he was telling the truth.

Knowing she has to answer, she quickly replied, "I'm Karin Uzumaki, thank you for saving me." Suddenly realising she subconsciously said her full name without thinking, seeing as she was distracted by how handsome he was and his full name.

Naruto's eyes widened, another Uzumaki, "WHAT, THAT'S AMAZING, NOW ME, MY MOM AND GRANNY AREN'T THE LAST OF OUR LINE!" He shouted out in excitement, hugging the shocked red-head, who just so happens to be blushing, being able to feel his muscles holding her, she couldn't help but think of pervy-things.

But of course, all things came to an end, putting the girl down, which made said girl pout, since she was enjoying the musc- hug, she meant hug, Naruto, knowing what the girl was thinking, since Kurenai and Anko are into the same thing, but he could smell her pheromone, granted it's a lot stronger than Ino's and Hinata's, though Hinata isn't far off, but it could be because of the attraction to red-heads.

But that doesn't mean he wasn't gonna tease Karin about it later, "Anyway, since we're family, you can come and live with me, mom and the mad-scientist, just, try and have the others with you if ever you're alone with Washu,"

Wondering why he was trying to keep her away from his granny, but she left it be for the time being.

Naruto continued on, "Anyway, since it seems your team got eaten, or something, by the bear, I guess you'll have no use for the scroll-"

Before Naruto could finish, someone's hand popped out of a near by bush, scaring Karin into hiding behind Naruto, it turns out to be one of her teammates, with claw-marks on his back, showing he was tossed by a paw strike, he was desperately trying to reach Karin, "W-Woman, g-g-give me your arm, p-p-please, let me bite you so I can live."

Naruto's eyes widen at that, but then they narrow with anger, "So in order to heal you bastards have to bite her, well here's a newsflash," Pointing his arm towards the injured boy, an orange orb in his palm, "She doesn't belong to your village anymore." With that said, Naruto fired the orb at the Kusagakure ninja, ending his life.

Looking towards Karin, seeing her shaking form, Naruto reaches out and pulls her into a hug, turning her away from her ex-team member, who is now missing a head, whispering in her ear, "It's alright now, from now on, no-ones gonna hurt you ever again, not as long as me and our family are around."

This caused the dam to burst, Karin, gripping hold of Naruto like her life depended on it, cried her eyes out, for years she had to suffer healing the damn Kusa ninjas by letting them bite her, ever since her mother passed away because of the biting, but now, someone wants to be apart of her family, someone who wants to protect her, not needing to bite her in order to heal, if what she saw in the first exam was real.

Naruto just smiled, "Well, would you want to come home to be with the family."

Karin pulls away, happy tears streaking down her cheeks, almost hysterically she yells, "YYYYEEEEEESSSSSSS~" Pulling him back in for more hugs, which Naruto has no complaints about, since at the moment Karin was feeling venerable.

After 5 minutes of crying, Karin gave Naruto the scroll, with Naruto creating a **Shadow-clone** , Causing Karin to be confused, though Naruto answered her confusion, "This clone will take you to Ka-san and the others, they'll look after you, since I'm still apart of the exam, my clone will vouch for you, telling them who you are and what happened, I'll be back home as soon as the exam is over."

Understanding that Naruto needs to finish his exam, she agrees, plus it'll be nice to see her other family memebers. (A.N. If only she knew.)

With Karin in the clone's arms in a bridal-carry, causing her to blush, the clone vanished from the forest, heading towards the Masaki household, while the real Naruto, along with Mimi, since she was sleeping through all of that in Naruto's hair, she didn't know what happened.

While making his way towards his team, Naruto can't help but wonder, "I certainly hope Washu won't turn Karin into a guinea pig, it's bad enough that she's doing it to me and Tenchi, though if she could heal the bite-marks that I saw on her arms, then hopefully she won't be too bad."

Suddenly Naruto felt a shiver up his spine, "Whoa, what was that!?" Looking around quickly and seeing nothing, he shrugs his shoulders, "I hope I didn't just jinxed myself."

 **Masaki home.**

What Naruto doesn't know was that Washu had set up hidden cameras all over the forest, just to see his progress, though now, her face was red and she was grumbling, "I'll show him, I'll not only help that girl out, but I'll make it so he'll be my guinea pig for a week." This started her planning on how to "teach" Naruto not to bad mouth her.

The others just smiled and laugh awkwardly, feeling sorry for Naruto when he finishes his second exam, with each one, minus Mihoshi, thinking " _Poor Naruto, I hope you survive._ "

Mihoshi on the other hand looks closer to the tv, "Say Miss Washu," Gaining everyone's attention, "Is that girl apart of the family!" She finishes with a happy smile, with her hands together, causing everyone to face-vault.

With all of them thinking, " _Only Mihoshi..._ "

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, as you can tell, this is mainly about Karin having a second chance with her family, plus she needs to be with her family rather than being used as a tool for healing via biting, it made me feel disgusted at Kusa using her mother, then her daughter like that, also, I felt that Naruto and Karin need to be together as a family, maybe even more, since the Uzumaki clan was an island, no doubt cousins and distant cousins married one another, before the destruction.**

 **Anyway, I might add Karin to the harem, I'm not sure, it's best to wait and see.**

 **It may take a while to write the next chapter, but give me time.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi.**


	32. Up For Adoption

**After so long of not being able to come up with the next chapter, I realised, regrettably, that my muse for this story isn't coming back, so I've decided, instead of deleting it or anything, I'll put it up for adoption.**

 **I understand a lot of people will be upset at my choice, but hopefully someone will take it up and continue this crossover, I am sorry for the long wait, but I couldn't think how to continue the story.**

 **But if whoever adopts wants some help, please ask and I'll support you anyway I can.**


End file.
